The Adventures of High School
by happy and free
Summary: One thing to say about Arrendelle high, there's no ordinary day. Anna has to deal with classmates harassing her in drama class. Elsa is in a relationship with Hans but has feelings for Jack who's being bullied by Hans. Rapunzel and Flynn keep breaking up and then getting back together. Hiccup likes Merida. Kristoff is developing feelings for a certain redhead who feels the same way
1. Story info

**Well, this is awkward. Just kidding (not really) but welcome to my story. I know, I know,I haven't been here in a while but I have good reasons. Anyway this isn't the first chapter, just an introduction to the story and info about the characters. The real first chapter will be uploaded right after this one so keep an eye out.**

 **Full Summary**

 **Anna is excited. She is finally going to be able to attend Arrendelle high with her sister and the rest of her friends and join their drama program. But will it be all that she expected? Elsa is in love with Hans but does he feel the same way? Or is he just with her for popularity? Jack is tired of being bullied by Hans and Hiccup is trying to work up the courage to ask Merida out. Rapunzel and Flynn are always breaking up and getting pack together. And Kristoff had a weird love for carrots, and maybe even a certain redhead. And that's just one day!**

 **Yeah, like I said. It's been a while. The summary is a little cringey, even I have to admit.**

 **Character Information**

 **Anna age 14-15 (freshman)**

 **Elsa age 16-17 (junior)**

 **Rapunzel age 15-16 (sophomore)**

 **Merida age 16-17 (junior)**

 **Kristoff age 14-16 (freshman)**

 **Hans age 17-18 (senior)**

 **Jack age 16-17 (junior)**

 **Hiccup age 16-17 (junior)**

 **Flynn age 15-16 (sophomore)**

 **Pairings**

 **Kristoff x Anna**

 **Elsa x Hans (briefly)**

 **Elsa x Jack**

 **Rapunzel x Flynn**

 **Merida x Hiccup**

 **There may be cameos of other disney characters, but they may not have major roles as each of the characters mentioned above. I'm going to do my best when it comes to updating. I usually update on weekends so keep an eye out. The first chapter will be right after this one, so...**

 **Stay tuned!**


	2. First day back

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Anna woke up to the sound of the high pitched alarm filling up her room. She whacked the alarm with her pillow. She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms as she looked around. Then it dawned on her.

 _The first day of school._ She thought.

"Today's the first day of school!" She exclaimed! "I have to get ready." She added as an afterthought. The redhead hopped out of bed, not noticing her feet still tangled in the green and white sheets, which made her fall on to the cold, hard surface of the floor.

"Ow." She whined.

"Anna! Are you okay? I heard a noise!" Iduna, Anna's mother exclaimed, as she bursted into the room, a spatula in her hand.

Anna chuckled embarrassingly as she slowly got up. "Yeah mom, I'm fine. I just fell...again." She explained, placing her blankets back onto bed. The worry in Iduna's face faded away as she laughed.

"Oh well, you'd better get a move on. You and Elsa are leaving for school in an hour, you know?"

"Yes mom, I know. That's why I need you to get out so I can get dressed." Anna said jokingly as she gently pushed her mother out of her room.

Iduna laughed at her daughter's antics. "Okay, well I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Okay." Anna said, closing the door behind her mother.

* * *

"Just a little bit more, annnnd done." Elsa said as she put the finishing touch on her purple eyeshadow. She stared at herself in the mirror and examined her choice of outfit. She was wearing a loose fitting light blue shirt with a black skirt that went just above her knees. Her platinum blonde hair was worn down, with her bangs pushed back and bumped up while the rest of her hair was down in curls.

She also wore a gold necklace with a heart on it that was given to her on her birthday by her boyfriend, Hans Carter. She touched the necklace lovingly at the thought of Hans. After not seeing him all summer because of his football camp, only being limited to text messages and video chat, she really missed him.

Sure, she enjoyed spending the summer with her sister and friends, but Hans was all she could think about. Realizing that she was getting lost in daydreaming, Elsa snapped back into reality and gathered all of her makeup products and opened the door and walked to her room. She started to pack her backpack before she was interrupted by a hasty knock on her door.

"Come in." She said.

Her younger sister, Anna bursted in the room, a frantic look on her face. "Elsa do you have any pink shoes I could borrow for today?" She asked. She was wearing a white shirt covered in pink flowers with blue overalls. Her red hair was braided into two pigtails. Elsa could tell she was nervous, but she couldn't blame her. It was her first day of high school for crying out loud!

Elsa chuckled as she walked over to her closet. "Well good morning to you too." Anna looked at Elsa.

"Oh, sorry. Morning Els." She said with a warm smile. The blonde smiled back as she lifted up two pink hi top converse.

"Will these do?" She asked.

Anna's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, those are perfect. Thanks Elsa!" Anna said, practically snatching the shoes from her sister.

"You're welcome. Now hurry up we only have thirty minutes until we have to be at the school and we still have to pick up Rapunzel."

"Okay!" Anna said as she ran out of the room, hopping on one foot, trying to get the other in a shoe. Elsa giggled as she swung her brown backpack over her shoulders and walked out of her room and down the stairs. After her and Anna had got done eating breakfast, they bid their parents goodbye and got into Elsa's car that she had got for her sixteenth birthday.

"Oh, Elsa I'm so excited!" Anna said as Elsa backed out of the drive way. Elsa laughed.

"Oh, really. I didn't notice." She replied with sarcasm making her sister deadpan which caused her to laugh even more.

"I'm kidding. But Anna, please watch who you hang around. There have been many incidents when innocent freshman like you," Elsa stopped and looked over at her sister who was mouthing everything that Elsa was saying while moving her hands to make them look like puppets. The redhead stopped and blushed when she realized that she was being watched.

"Sorry." She said, bashful.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Anna, I'm serious. I don't want you getting or embarrassed. So please, watch who you're around."

Anna looked over at her sister and saw the concern in her eyes, despite Elsa's head not even being turned towards her. Anna nodded.

"I will, I promise." She said, a serious tone in her voice. Elsa smiled "thank you."

"Jeez, so serious. I thought that I was talking to dad for a second." Anna joked, a smirk on her freckled face.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Ha ha ha. Well excuse me for trying to look out for my little sister." Elsa said, back to a playful mood. Elsa stopped the car in front of a small house and blew the car horn.

Almost immediately, the front door swung open to reveal Rapunzel, their cousin with long blonde hair that went all the way down to her waist. She wore high waisted blue denim shorts and a pink top. She closed the door behind her after shouting goodbye to her parents, and then sprinted across the yard to the car. She opened the car door and hopped in, closing it behind her.

"Hey guys!" She greeted, snapping her seatbelt on. Both sisters greeted their cousin as Elsa drove off.

"Oh guys I'm so excited for this school year! I finally get to see Flynn again!" She exclaimed. Flynn was Rapunzel's boyfriend from middle school. They had been together ever since.

"But I thought you said that you just seen him yesterday." Anna said, confused.

Rapunzel stared at Anna for a moment. "Oh yeeeaahhh. I forgot, hee hee."

All of the girls laughed as Elsa pulled into the school parking lot and found a parking space. The three girls each got out of the car and gathered their bags and school supplies in their hands. As they walked closer and closer to the school, Anna stared at it in awe.

They opened the front doors of the school and right away they could tell that it was hectic. There were kids walking around trying to look for their classes, others were getting stuffed into lockers while some were just sitting quietly on the floor reading their books.

They made their way to the office to receive their schedules. Shortly after, Rapunzel left to go look for Flynn leaving Elsa and Anna alone.

"Okay, do you need me to help you find your classes?" Elsa asked.

"Um no, I think I'll be able to find them." Anna answered.

"Okay well," Elsa was interrupted when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She whipped her head around to see a pair of Forrest green eyes and red auburn hair.

"Hans!" She cried, as she turned around fully to hug him. Anna quietly scoffed and rolled her eyes. She didn't have a problem with her sister dating, in fact, she was really happy for her. What she did have a problem with was Hans. She just didn't see was her sister saw in him.

Sure, he was the school's quarterback and was handsome and really, really rich and we'll okay, you get the picture. But there was something off about him. Something that she just couldn't put her finger on.

"Oh Elsa, I've missed you!" He said before giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Me too. How was your summer?" Elsa asked as Hans wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Boring without you."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh, Anna sorry, didn't see you there. Hi how are you."

Anna plastered on a fake smile. "Hi Hans, I'm doing well. Welp, I think I'll be going now, I need to go find my classes." Anna said as she stared walking away.

"Are you sure you don't need help finding your classes?" Elsa asked.

"Yep, I'm positive."

"Okay." Elsa said, hesitantly.

"So," She said, turning to Hans. "How was football training?"

Hans nodded. "It was good. We might actually have a chance for the championship this year."

"Really?"

"Yeah, as long as I stay in the game. If I end up getting hurt and we have to put the Jack, backup quarterback in, we're dead meat." He joked.

Elsa slapped him on the chest playfully. "Hey! That's not nice. He can't be that bad." Elsa remembers Jack from middle school. He always had white dyed hair and crystal blue eyes. They were actually good friends back then. But, as time went on, they started to drift slowly apart.

"Oh he is. The kid probably doesn't even know the difference between offense and defense."

Elsa shook her and got out of his grasp. "Well, I should get to class. The bell is going to ring in a few minutes."

"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you later then?" He asked.

"Of course." The couple shared one last kiss and then went separate ways.

 _I wonder if Anna found her classes._

* * *

Anna was wandering around trying to find her class. She had drama for her first period which was her favorite subject. She was aware that the bell was about to ring and arriving late on the first day wasn't going to make a good impression.

 _Maybe I should've taken Elsa up on that offer._

"Feisty pants!"

Anna smiled. She knew exactly who it was that called her. She turned around to see a tall blond haired guy with a smirk on his lips and his arms folded.

"Kristoff!" She said as she ran up to him to embrace him in a friendly hug. Once she stepped out of the embrace she stared at him.

"Did you get taller?" She asked.

Kristoff chuckled. "Yeah, by one inch. I see that you still managed to stay tiny though." He said as he ruffled her hair. Anna deadpanned and fixed her hair.

"I'm not that small, you know."

"Yeah, sure. Hey what class do you have?"

"Drama, and I can't find it! If I'm late on the first day-"

"Relax Anna, it's the first day, I'm sure they won't be mad if we're late. C'mon I'll walk you there. I have the same class."

Anna beamed. "Really?"

Kristoff laughed. "Yes now c'mon so we won't be 'late'." He joked. Anna laughed. She'd known Kristoff since the third grade, and they have only gotten closer since then. They entered the class just as the bell rang. It wasn't a regular classroom with your typical chairs and desks. There was a huge stage at the front of the class and chairs sitting I front of it. Anna and Kristoff sat right by each other as a short and stubby middle aged woman got up and walked on top of the stage.

"Good morning students, welcome back to school."

* * *

"Wait so, you actually like to read for fun?" Merida asked.

"Well yes. I actually find very soothing and relaxing." Hiccup answered confidently.

"I dunno about this one Elsa. He seems a little weird." Merida said as she nudged her best friend. Elsa laughed.

"Merida, if Hiccup wants to read for fun. Then let him read. Why does it bother you so much anyway?"

"Him reading doesn't bother me. His nerdiness does." Merida answered. Elsa laughed as Hiccup just shook his head. Merida and Hiccup had been Elsa's friends since elementary school. Merida always picked up Hiccup and Elsa was always there to defend him. Elsa always thought that Merida and Hiccup had a thing for each other though. But whenever confronted about it, they'd each deny it, blushing in the process.

"Ahem, class. Quite down. Now I am going to give you all a quiz in order to see where you are as a class." Mr. Weaselton, their history teacher said, as he started handing out the quiz papers.

The class as a whole groaned in response. "What kind of teacher gives a quiz on the first fay of school?" Merida asked Hiccup and Elsa.

"What was that Merida?" Mr. Weaselton inquired, walking over to Merida's desk. The class grew silent. Merida stood up.

Merida sighed. "Nothing sir."

Mr. Weaselton smirked. "That's what I thought."

* * *

After history class, Elsa had Spanish which was across the school's campus which meant that she would have to walk a little faster than usual. She entered the classroom with time to spare scanning the room for a seat.

"Elsa!"

Elsa looked over to see Hans waving his hand, motioning for her to sit down next to her. Elsa walked over to the seat and sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Hey you." He greeted.

"Hey."

The bell rang soon after and then the teacher got up and introduced herself to the class. She used most of the class period to go over the syllabus for the class. Once she was done, she left the class ten minutes for free time. Hans and Elsa were conversing when someone caught his eye.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Frost." Hans said, a smirk on his face. A guy with white hair and blue eyes turned around and Elsa realized that it was Jack.

"Oh, Hans. Fancy meeting you here." He said back, sarcasm apparent in his voice.

"What's wrong frost? Mad cause you're probably not gonna be able to play this season?" Hans said, making a couple of other football players in the class laugh.

"Hans." Elsa said.

"Oh c'mon Hans, we all know that your dad probably paid the coach for you to play. Cause let's face it, you can't play." Jack said smirking.

Hans stood up, trying to scare Jack. But his attempt was in vain, because Jack didn't flinch an inch. He just sat there with that same smirk on his face.

"Boys, do I need to escort you guys to the principal's office." The teacher said, standing up.

Hans sat down, not taking an eye off of Jack. "No ma'am. We're just kidding around. Right Jack?"

"Right. Ha ha." He said as he turned around.

The teacher nodded her head and hesitantly walked back to her desk. Elsa turned to Hans. "Hans, why would you do that?" She asked, whispering so Jack wouldn't hear.

"What? I was just joking with him. If he can't take that, than he's a baby." Hans said.

Elsa just stared at him, not believing how rude he was being. When the bell rang she got up and left out of the classroom, not even biding her boyfriend goodbye.

* * *

 **Alright, so how was it? Good, bad, needs improvement, perfect? Tell me in the comments. Remember that this is my first time back on fan fiction in almost a year so...bear with me. I'll update next weekend.**

 **Stay tuned! 🙌🙌🙌**


	3. Be Prepared

"Jack! Wait up!"

Jack turned around to find who called him and saw his best friend Hiccup jogging up to him. "Hey man, what's up?" Hiccup said when he had finally caught up to him.

Jack shrugged. "Nothing much, just walking to chemistry class."

"Oh, I have that class too. I'll walk with you."

Once the two Hiccup and Jack entered the classroom the teacher made them, along with the other students, place their phones into a bucket.

"Jeez, it's the first day of school and he's already taking our phones." Hiccup said as he sat down at a desk.

"Ha, well maybe he's obsessed with collecting teenager's phones." Jack joked.

Hiccup laughed. "Well, he wouldn't be the first teacher."

Once the bell rang, the teacher stood up and talked in a monotone voice about what was to be expected in the class. Hiccup had to wake Jack up at least three times since he kept falling asleep. Once the teacher sat down at his desk, everyone started talking with their friends.

"So, are you actually going to date Merida this year?" Jack teased, getting amused by the blush that was prepping up on Hiccups cheeks.

"I told you over and over again that I do not like Merida."

Jack laughed. "Hiccup, everyone can see from a mile away that you like Merida. And I'm willing to bet that she feels the same way."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

"Dude c'mon. Don't let this chance slip away from you like how mine slipped away with Elsa." Jack said referring to his crush on Elsa. He had started to get feelings for her back in the ninth grade and it seemed like she felt the same way. But then Hans came along and ruined his chances.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah you're right."

The two friends continued talking until the bell rang and it was time to go to lunch.

* * *

Anna was staring down at the school's map on the back of her schedule, trying to find the cafeteria.

 _This school is so big!_ She thought.

Surely she wouldn't have figured out the school until she was a senior. Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into someone and ended up fall on the floor.

"Watch where you're going freshman!" A harsh voice barked. Anna looked up at the girl she had bumped into and glared.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Another voice shouted. Anna looked over to see her sister walking briskly towards her. She bent over to help Anna off of the ground.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked, concern in her eyes.

Anna nodded. "Yeah, I just fell."

"Well if it isn't Elsa Anderson." The girl who Anna bumped into said. Elsa looked over and glared.

"Hazel Summers." Elsa spat.

"That's right, how was your summer? Mine was great, I went on a cruise, met different celebrities, went to diff-"

"Okay, Hazel. That's nice to know but, my sister and I will be going now. We have to meet up with our friends in the cafeteria." Elsa said as she and Anna walked off.

When Hazel was out of earshot Anna turned to Elsa. "Uh...who was that?"

"Hazel Summers. Let's just say we're not very good friends." Elsa said as they entered the cafeteria and grabbed some trays.

"Why?"

"Well, last year we both ran up against each other for class president and she won, but everyone thinks she cheated. But then I got with Hans who was her crush and she hasn't been too friendly when it comes to me. She always spreads rumors about me and acts petty, but it never really bothers me, which is what gets on her nerves." Elsa said as she and Anna sat down at a table with their friends.

"What are you guys talking about?" Merida asked.

"I was telling Anna about Hazel." Elsa explained as she poked a hole into her juice box. Merida scoffed and rolled her eyes making Elsa laugh.

"Hi everyone!" Rapunzel said as she walked over to the table, holding her boyfriend's, Flynn, hand. Flynn was a nice looking guy, with tan skin, long brown hair, and brown eyes, any girl would fall for.

"Well if it isn't Romeo and Juliet." Merida joked.

"Nah, I'd like to think that I'm hotter than Romeo." Flynn said as he sat down.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes as she pulled her chair out and sat down. Elsa giggled and shook her head when she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice said behind her ear.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh boy."

Elsa sighed. "Is it Hans?" She felt his hands move and saw him pull up a seat next to her.

"How'd you know?" He joked.

Elsa smirked. "You're the only one who cover my eyes like that." She said making Hans chuckle.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I did in class today. I thought about it and realized that it was really harsh of me to do."

Elsa gave a sincere smile. "I forgive you. But you really need to be apologizing to Jack."

Hans nodded. "I will."

Jack and Hiccup entered the cafeteria, laughing and talking. After they got their food they looked for a table to sit at.

"Hey, let's go sit by Elsa." Hiccup said.

Jack smiled and looked over to where Elsa was sitting. His smile instantly dropped when he saw Hans with his arm draped over Elsa's back.

"Nah, let's sit somewhere else."

Confusion could be read across Hiccup's face. "Why, I thought you said that you liked Elsa."

"I do, it's Hans who I don't like."

"You mean he's still bullying you?"

"Yeah, way more than before."

"Well, have you thought about telling the coach?" Hiccup asked as him and Jack sat down at a table not far from their friends.

"If I do, they'll probably just think that I'm lying and Hans's dad will just pay the coach to keep his mouth shut about it." Jack explained as he stabbed his fork into his salad.

"Well, something needs to be done." Hiccup said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Trust me. Nothing's going to be done."

* * *

After school was over everyone stayed at the club fair to see if there were any clubs to join. Elsa and Merida went to go get Elsa sighed up for class president.

"Els, are you sure you want to do this? I know you'll win, but what if she cheats again?" Merida asked as she watched Elsa sign her name across the sign up paper.

"Yes I'm sure! And if she cheats again then we'll catch her. And that's the least of my concerns. Last year I heard the junior prom was so terrible that people were asking for their money back. I'm determined not to let that happen to our prom this year."

Merida sighed. "Well, if it means that much to you then I'll help as much as I can."

Elsa smiled. "Thanks Mer."

Anna and Kristoff were wandering around, looking for different clubs to join. "Kristoff, for the last time they don't have reindeer club!" Anna said.

"But they had one in middle school."

"Kristoff, you told me that was a dream."

Kristoff stared at Anna for a while and then a blush formed on his face. "Ha, oh yeah."

Anna laughed and rolled her eyes.

 _He can be such a goof sometimes._ She thought.

As they continued to walk, one club caught Anna's eyes. She gasped. "Kristoff c'mon! They have a drama club!" She said as she grabbed Kristoff's hand and ran over to the drama tent.

"Oh Anna, Kristoff, you two are interested in joining?" Ms. Gerda asked.

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed.

"Uh, I never- ompf! I mean yeah, I'll join." Kristoff said, changing his original response when he felt a shoe kick him in the shin.

"Great, well sign right here." Ms. Gerda said. The two teenagers signed the paper as their teacher told them about the club.

"I'm excited to have both of you in this club. Anna, you have a true talent and should consider acting. As for you Mr. Bjorman, we'll see if we can get you out of your shell."

Anna laughed as her and Kristoff walked away while Kristoff just glared at her.

"What? Hey, I'm doing you a favor. I'm bringing you out of your shell." Anna joked.

"But I like my shell, it keeps me nice and comfortable." Kristoff said, playfully.

Anna giggled.

* * *

 _I'd love to be anywhere but here._ Jack thought as he sat on the sideline, watching his teammates run plays. He knew that he most likely wasn't going to play in any of the games, so he didn't understand why he even needed to be at practice.

"Winters! Get your butt off off of that ground before I make you run the length of this here field!" His coach shouted.

Jack rolled his eyes as he rose up. "Are you giving me an attitude boy?" The coach questioned.

Jack sighed. "No sir." He mumbled.

"What did you say!?"

"I said no sir!"

"That's what I thought."

"Coach, why don't you just make him go home. He's not getting in the game anyway." Hans said, making the others laugh.

"Carter! You just focus on getting them plays right so you won't fumble the ball and lose the game like you did last year!" The coach said.

Hans gulped and put his helmet on. "Yes sir."

"And as for you, Winters." The coach said, turning back to Jack. "You better stay prepared, you never know when you'll get in the game."

Jack nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

 **And there you have chapter 2. Sorry if you're not that familiar with the sport of football, but it kind of plays a big part of the story. Or the first part of the story. Anyway what did you think? Tell me in the reviews. I'll update next weekend.**

 **Stay tuned. 😀😀😀**


	4. The Election

It was now the second week of school and everyone was getting used to their new schedules. Elsa and Merida were in their homeroom making posters for Elsa's class election.

"Geez, Elsa you better win in this election because my fingers are starting to hurt from all of this writing." Merida said, drawing huge letters on a poster. Elsa giggled.

"Merida, all you've written is 'Elsa Anderson for class president.' That's not a lot of writing you know." Elsa said as she cut out a picture of herself.

"Yeah, but this is more writing than I've done in all of my school career." Merida joked. Elsa smiled and shook her head as she continued cutting out the picture. The door of the classroom opened to reveal Jack and Hiccup.

Both of the boys walked over to the teacher and handed him their tardy passes before walking over to the table that Merida and Elsa was sitting at.

"Late again, I see." Merida said.

"Yeah, well we wouldn't have been if Jack hadn't insisted that we stopped the vending machine to get soda." Hiccup explained, glaring at his best friend who just smirked in returned.

"Hiccup, I told you that you didn't have to wait for me." Jack said, sipping his mountain dew.

Hiccup shook his head. "No, because the last time I left you alone with a vending machine you broke it because you didn't get your money back."

"One dollar and seventy five cents I'll never get back." Jack mumbled, crossing his arms. Both girls laughed at their friends as they continued to bicker back and forth.

"Els, should we include Prince charming in one of the pictures?" Merida asked, referring to Hans. Elsa could've sworn that she saw Jack roll his eyes but she shrugged it off.

"No, it's okay. There's no need to rub me and Hans's relationship in Hazel's face." Elsa said.

Merida smacked her lips. "If I took the boyfriend of my rival, I'd make sure she knew."

Elsa shook her head and continued on with her task. Soon Jack and Hiccup decided to join in and help decorate the posters. Jack surprised Elsa with his art skills and Hiccup and Merida wouldn't stop bickering back and forth.

 _Lovebirds._ Elsa thought.

"Well, me and Hiccup are going to go hang these up around the school. C'mon Hiccup." Merida said.

"But I don't want to- Ouch!" Hiccup cried as Merida grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the room, posters in her other hand. When the other two left, there was an awkward silence that lingered between Elsa and Jack, despite other people being in the room.

 _Why can't I talk to him? He's just my friend. Or is he something mor- NO! He's nothing more than a friend. Just a friend._ Elsa thought.

"So..." Elsa started.

"So." Jack answered back, smirking.

"Are you excited for the game this Friday?" Elsa asked, trying to start a conversation. Jack's smirk instantly dropped to a frown and he picked up a marker and started drawing on a poster.

"Why would I be excited for a game that I'm not even playing in?" He mumbled.

"You don't know that? What if you guys beat the other team so bad that you get in." Elsa said.

Jack chuckled darkly. "Yeah, I'll get in just so the line won't block for me. If I get in, I'll get sacked thirty times!"

"Jack, you need to have more confidence in yourself."

"I do have confidence, but when some people on your own team don't like you, it's hard to stay optimistic."

"What ever you say."

* * *

"And now we will be going over the different types of stages in a theater." Ms. Gerda said, as she stood in front of the class. The entire class groaned in response. Anna knew that drama class wasn't going to be all fun and games, but she didn't expect it to be this boring.

She looked over to Kristoff, who looked like he was fighting to keep his eyes open. Rapunzel was sitting besides her, on her phone.

 _Probably texting Flynn, even though he's in the same room._ Anna thought. Anna looked over to where Flynn was sitting and just as she thought he was on his phone as well. A loud knock on the door startled the entire class. Ms. Gerda walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Hazel.

 _What is she doing here?_ Anna wondered. When she saw Hazel and Ms. Gerda a note, she put the pieces together and sighed.

 _Great, she's in this class now._

"Wow, she's pretty. Maybe I could be her prom date." Kristoff joked. Once Kristoff said that, Anna felt herself growing with anger.

 _How dare he say that about her? He should- wait what? Why am I so concerned? It's just Kristoff. I'm not jealous. TOTALLY not jealous._ Anna thought.

When Anna didn't respond, Kristoff looked back up to Ms. Gerda. Usually Anna would laugh at a joke like that. But now she had a solemn expression on her face. _Did I say something wrong?_

Kristoff reached into his backpack grabbed a paper, ripping a piece off.

 _Hey you okay?_ He wrote. He looked back up to the teacher who was engulfed in talking about different stages, and set it down on Anna's lap. He saw Anna pick it up and read it and then writing down on the note herself. Once she was done she gave it back to him.

 _Yeah, why wouldn't I be?_ It read. Kristoff wrote something else down and was about to hand it to Anna when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked up to see who the had belonged to and lit was no other than Ms. Gerda.

"Passing notes, are we?" She questioned.

Both Kristoff and Anna blushed and sunk down into their seats. "Well children I will give you two choices. You can come up here to the front of the classroom and read your conversation out loud. Or, you can serve lunch detention. Your choice."

Anna and Kristoff both glanced at each other nervously.

"Lunch detention." They said in unison.

* * *

"I just don't get it, you had the perfect chance to start flirting with her, and you don't do it?" Hiccup said, setting his tray down next to Jack.

"Hiccup, she has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who is the captain of the football team and is in my starting position. If he found out that I was flirting with his girl, I'd be kicked off the team." Jack explained.

"But you don't even like some of the team." Hiccup argued.

"I know, but I look good in the uniform." Jack said, making Hiccup roll his eyes.

"Hey guys." Hiccup and Jack looked up to see Merida, Elsa, Hans, Rapunzel, and Flynn sit down at their table.

 _Great, HE'S here._ Jack thought.

"Hi Jack." Hans said, a smirk on his thin lips. Jack had a serious look on his place face.

"Hans." Jack greeted.

Rapunzel, sensing tension, decided to interrupt the awkward silence. "So...any one excited for the pep rally before the game this Friday?"

"Yeah we're gonna crush the titans!" Flynn said.

"Hey, does anyone know where Anna is? She would've been here by now." Elsa asked.

Both Rapunzel and Flynn giggled. "Nope, I have no idea." Rapunzel answered. Elsa gave the couple a quizzical look but shrugged it off.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were sitting in their chairs, scrubbing Ms. Gerda's erasers as punishment.

"You know, Ms. Gerda is nice and all, but having us clean erasers seems a little weird." Kristoff said.

"Well, we wouldn't have had to scrub these erasers if SOMEONE wouldn't have started passing notes." Anna said, glaring at Kristoff.

"I just wanted to know what was wrong. I made a joke and usually you laugh at all of my jokes, but you didn't laugh this time."

Anna just shrugged. "Maybe I thought it wasn't funny."

"How could you not think it wasn't funny? You laugh at everything." Kristoff joked.

"No I don't! I'm not laughing right now." Anna said. Kristoff smirked.

"I bet I'll be able to make you laugh in the next few seconds." Kristoff challenged. Anna smirked.

"You're on." She challenged back. Kristoff lunged forward and started to to tickle Anna's ribs, making her erupt in laughter in the matter of seconds.

"Okay, okay! Stop! You can make me laugh!" Anna plead, barely even able to get her sentence. Kristoff removed his hands from her stomach and sat back down in his seat, smirking.

"Told you that you laugh at anything." He said, picking up an eraser. Anna, still recovering from the "tickling ambush," glared at the blond.

"That doesn't count, you already know that I was ticklish." She said, picking up an eraser as well.

"But I still made you laugh, didn't I?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Fine. Sure, you made me laugh."

"So then you mind telling me why you didn't laugh at my joke earlier?" Kristoff questioned.

Kristoff saw Anna's playful mood suddenly change into a morose one. "No reason." She mumbled.

"Anna, I'm your best friend. You know you can tell me anything." Kristoff said.

Anna thought of a believable reason. "It's because she's mean to Elsa and she's running against her for the class president." Anna explained.

 _Well, it's not a complete lie._ Anna thought.

"Oh, are you sure that's the only reason why you didn't laugh?" He questioned.

Anna nodded making Kristoff sigh.

"Okay." He said, hesitantly.

 _I think I have a crush on my best friend._ Anna thought.

* * *

Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel were all riding in Elsa's car heading to Elsa and Anna's home. Rapunzel had decided to go over to their house in order to help out with the finishing touches on a few of the posters.

"Hey Anna, where were you at lunch today? Did you get lost again?" Elsa joked as she glanced at her sibling through the rear view mirror.

Anna laughed nervously at her sister's joke. "Yeah Anna, where were you?" Rapunzel repeated, smirking at her cousin who glared at her.

"Uh...nowhere important." Anna answered.

Elsa got suspicious at her sister's sudden behavior. "And where exactly is this 'nowhere important' place?" Elsa questioned.

Anna laughed nervously again. "Well, you see the thing is-"

"Anna." Elsa said in a warning tone.

Anna sighed. "Detention." She mumbled.

"What!?" Elsa exclaimed.

Rapunzel laughed. "Yeah, because she was passing notes with Kristoff."

Once they stopped at a light Elsa face palmed. "Anna, what are mom and dad gonna say?"

"Oh Elsa please don't tell them!" Anna pleaded. Elsa sighed.

 _Don't look in the mirror! Don't look in mirror!_ She repeated in her head. But once she looked, she regretted it. Anna was looking at her with huge eyes. A look that she would use when she wanted to get herself out of trouble.

"Okay, fine." Elsa said.

"Thank you!" Anna exclaimed. If it weren't for the fact that she and Elsa were in a car, she would have embraced her older sibling into a hug.

"Whatever." Elsa answered.

"Hey, what were you and Kristoff talking about anyway?" Rapunzel asked. Anna's cheeks started to turn red as she looked down in order to hide it.

"Oh...nothing." She lied.

"Okay, whatever you say." Rapunzel said wiggling her eyebrows, making her cousin blush even more.

* * *

It was finally Friday and everyone was excited for the big game and the pep rally. Merida, Elsa, Rapunzel, and Anna were in a classroom at lunch to get prepared for the rally which is where the class president would be revealed.

"Elsa c'mon. You have to take a picture to promote people to vote for you. If people see this on instagram, you'll get a lot more votes!" Anna said, as she tried to take a picture.

"The rally is just two hours away? No one's opinion is going to be swayed that fast." Elsa argued.

"C'mon, just one picture."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Fine." She posed for her sister's picture and then went back to what she was doing.

* * *

Once the fifth period bell rang, everyone raced to the gym, happy that they didn't have to attend their sixth period class. Once the gym filled up with everyone, the principal walked into the gym, with a microphone in his hand.

"Mighty eagles! Are you excited for tonight's football game!" Mr. Stunters exclaimed. The students cheered making the gym vibrate with noise.

"I know you are! But before we bring out the football team, we are going to announce the presidents for each class." He said, to which the students cheered. Once he was done announcing the presidents for the freshman and sophomores, he moved on to the juniors.

"Elsa Arrendelle and Hazel Summers, please make your way to the gym floor." Mr. Stunters said. Elsa walked onto the gym floor and bashfully smiled when she heard the students cheer. She saw Hazel walk up beside her and glare.

"Not going to cheat again this year? Are you?" Elsa asked.

Hazel laughed. "There's no need. I'm way more popular than you." She said, making Elsa roll her eyes.

"This isn't a popularity contest." Elsa said.

"If that's what you want to think, okay."

The girls were so wound up in their bickering, that they missed the principal's speech about each of them.

"And the class president for the juniors is... Elsa Anderson!"

Elsa gasped and smiled as she walked over to where the rest of the class presidents were. Hazel put on a fake smile and walked back into the stands. Soon, the rally was over and everyone went up to Elsa to congratulate her.

"I'm happy for you Els!" Anna said as she gave Elsa a hug.

"Yeah, you should have seen the look on Hazel's face when she found out she didn't win." Merida said.

"Well, to celebrate my victory, why don't we go get something to eat before the game!" Elsa suggested. Everyone agreed and walked out of the gym and into the student parking lot. But they didn't notice a certain someone watching them from afar.

"If I can't get to Elsa, then I'll get to her sister." Hazel said as she turned around and walked off.

* * *

 **Alright, there's the latest chapter. I had to cut short because it was getting pretty long. I hope you guys liked the hints of kristanna in this chapter. And I know jelsa fans, you're waiting too but they'll have their moments too. Anyway tell me what you think in the reviews. I'll update next week!**

 **Stay tuned! 😃😃😃**


	5. The football game

The locker room was silent. There were nervous glances from each football player sitting in the room. Jack didn't understand why he felt so nervous. He knew that he wasn't going to get in the game, so there was no reason to be nervous, right? The coach was slowly walking back and forth at the front of the locker room, seemingly thinking of what to say.

"What we need to do tonight is execute." He started. "Bridgewood is a very aggressive team who isn't afraid to sack quarterbacks." The coach said, making direct eye contact with Hans. Jack's mind started to wander off as the coach's speech went on. He started to think of Elsa. And her smile. And her laugh. And her-

 _Okay! That's enough! I have got to get over her!_ Jack thought. His thoughts were interrupted as everyone else got up from the ground and began walking towards the door.

"Who's house?" Hans yelled.

"Our house!" The rest answered.

"Who's house?"

"Our house!"

"Let's go get this win!" Hans yelled as he put on his football helmet and opened the door. The rest of the team cheered and started out the door, Jack nonchalantly walking out after them carrying his helmet with his hand.

* * *

"Oh my goodness I'm so excited! I really hope that we win but if we lose that's okay cause we still have the rest of the season and-" Anna's rambling was stopped when a hand was placed over her mouth. She looked over to see Rapunzel smiling.

Once Rapunzel removed her hand Anna blushed and smiled. "Sorry, I was rambling again wasn't I?" Anna asked. The rest of the girls laughed. It was Elsa, Merida, Rapunzel, and Anna riding in Elsa's car on their way to the big game.

"It's okay Anna, we know you're excited for your first game. But can you try to hide your excitement just a little bit?" Elsa joked.

Anna laughed. "I think I can manage." She said as they pulled into the parking lot. The girls got out of the blue car and walked towards the stadium.

"Oh no! I forgot my wallet! I'm not gonna be able to get into the game!" Rapunzel cried as she drugged through her purse.

"Why don't you just sneak in?" Merida asked earning a glare from the blonde. Elsa laughed.

"It's okay Rapunzel, since I'm class president I get in the games for free and so do my friends." Elsa explained.

"Oh okay."

"The perks of knowing the president." Anna said.

Once the girls got into the stadium, they hurried and sat down by Kristoff, Flynn, and Hiccup, who were saving seats for them since it was getting crowded. The crowd roared once the football team came jogging onto the field. Elsa spotted Hans's jersey and waved to him. Hans blew her a kiss in return.

"Wow! Is it like this during every home game?" Anna asked.

"Yep." Elsa answered.

Soon the game started. Arrendelle got the ball first and the offense trotted out onto the field. Jack sat down on the bench and counted the patches of green and yellow on his jersey.

 _This is going to be a long game._ He thought.

Hans walked over to his coach. "Coach, what's the plan?"

"Listen boy, this team is depending on you. You got that?" The coach said. Hans nodded.

"Good, okay listen here, we're going to go motion y stick. Look for Will, he'll be wide open." Hans nodded again and then trotted out onto the field to the rest of the offense.

"Motion y stick!" He said in the huddle. Everyone nodded their heads and walked up to the line of scrimmage. The crowd's cheering increased as the offense got ready.

"Showtime." He said to himself.

"Hike!" Hans yelled as the center gave him the ball. Hans backed up and looked over towards Will, the wide receiver.

 _He's open just like coach said._ Hans thought. He launched the football up into the air, intending it for Will. Will looked back and caught the ball, right into the end zone.

"Touchdown Arrendelle!" The announcer cheered. The crowd cheered as well. Once the kicker made the field goal, the kicking team made their way out onto the field. On the sidelines Hans got a bottle of water and started to drink it down. He walked towards Jack.

"Don't worry, you'll get your time to shine, when you go play for a little league team." Hans joked, making Will laugh as he walked up next to him.

"Yeah, or you can just become a janitor." Will said, laughing. Hans stopped and turned to him.

"Why don't you just leave the jokes to me?"

"And the fumble is recovered by Arrendelle high!" The announcer said as the crowd went wild.

"Well, duty calls." Hans said as him and Will both put their helmets on and ran onto the field. Jack shook his head and crossed his arms. It was soon half time and the football team trotted into the locker room, happy with their 21 to 0 point lead.

"I'm kind of thirsty, I'm going to get a drink from the snack bar. Anybody want anything." Everyone said no but Kristoff got up.

"I'll come with you."

 _Oh great._ Anna thought. It wasn't that she didn't like Kristoff. It was that she did like him. She liked him A LOT. And she was afraid that she would embarrass herself in front of him. For instance, earlier that week Kristoff and complimented Anna on her hair. Anna replied by saying - "Thanks, I grew it myself." Anna cringed at the thought of her awkwardness.

 _It's okay Anna, he's just your best friend. Who you DO NOT have a crush on._ She thought.

"Hello, feisty pants? Anyone in there?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh! Yeah there's always someone in here! Never empty. Nope. You know me, always thinking of yo- i mean something. Yeah something, that's what I meant."

Kristoff stared at her for a moment and the laughed. "You're such a goofball." He said as he put his arm around her. Anna eyed his arm and tried not to panic.

 _Its an arm. Just an arm. Just two very friendly people just walking together with an arm around one's shoulder. Yep. This isn't awkward at all._

Once they got to the snack bar Kristoff played for Anna's drink even thought she insisted that he didn't have to. The student who gave Anna her drink stared at the two for a second.

"Are you two a couple or something?" She asked. Both teens blushed as they started nervously rambling

"No, no, no. Of course not! We're just really good friends and-" Anna started.

"Yeah really good friends, we would never like each other like that, right Anna?" Kristoff asked, blush still very apparent on his face.

"Yeah."

The student laughed as she eyed them. "Okay." She said, obviously unconvinced. Kristoff and Anna walked back up to the bleachers, not saying one word to each other.

"Are you two okay? Your cheeks are red." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah we're fine, it was just kind of warm down at the snack bar." Anna lied, taking a sip of her drink, hoping it would take away the blush.

"It was warm at the snack bar?" Elsa asked Anna to which she nodded. "Just at the snack bar?" Elsa asked.

"Pretty much." Anna said.

"Sure." Elsa said, laughing with Rapunzel and Merida.

The second half soon started and it was the same as the first half. Hans was throwing touchdown passes left and right and even running the ball into the end zone himself. Jack knew that he wasn't going to get in the game so he just decided to take off his football cleats and just wear his nike slides and put on his sweats.

"And that's the game folks. Your Arrendelle eagles 48 to Bridgewood wildcats 10." The announcer said. After the football team got finished shaking the other team's hands, they went over to the band, who was performing the school's alma mater.

Everyone sang along, including Jack. Even though he didn't play, he still made sure that he showed his school spirit. After the band finished, the crowd cheered and Hans stood up on top of the gate.

"Hey, party at my house tomorrow at seven! Everyone's invited! Even you, frost." Hans said, making eye contact with Jack. Everyone cheered as they walked out of the stadium.

* * *

Jack put his key into the front door of his home, turning it so he could get himself into the house.

"Jack!" He heard someone call. He smiled as he saw a small girl with big brown eyes and brown hair come running up to him. She embraced him in the biggest hug she could.

"Hey Emily? How was school?" He asked as he put her down and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"It was okay, we played tag at recess." She said. Jack laughed. "You always play tag." He said, Turing on the lights.

"Is mom at work?" He asked. Emily nodded making Jack sigh. Jack loved his mother and wanted the best for her. Every time he turned around it seemed like his mom was at work. Jack insisted many times that he would be more than happy to get a job to help with the money but his mom wouldn't let him.

"I want you to enjoy being a teenager for as long as you can. Trust me, you'll have plenty of time to work." She would tell him.

"So, how'd the game go? Did you guys win?" Emily asked. Jack chuckled as he grabbed some cereal and two bowls out from the cabinet.

"Yeah we won. They weren't really any competition." Jack said, pouring milk into the two bowls of cereal and sitting down at the table.

"That's great! Did you get to play?" Emily asked. Just before Jack was about to answer he was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Who is that down there being loud?" They heard a voice yell. Jack sighed and turned to his sister.

"Mom let him in again?" He asked and Emily could only nod in response. Just then, a large burly man walked into the kitchen, with a mean expression in his green eyes.

"Well look who we have here, how are you doing Jack?" The man asked, walking towards Jack.

 _Just keep your composure._

"Hi Walter, I'm doing fine, now if you'll excuse us, we need to get into bed." Jack said as he took Emily's hand and stood up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where ya going Jack? You just got here. Emily why don't you go to bed while Jack and I have a chat." Walter suggested.

"But-" Emily protested.

"Now!" Walter ordered.

Emily looked at her brother who gave her a reassuring smile. After giving her brother one last worried glance, she walked upstairs. Walter walked around and sat on a chair.

"Why don't you sit down Jack." Walter said.

"I think I'll stand, thank you." Jack said.

"Jack sit down."

"I said I rather stand."

"Boy when I tell you to do something, you better do it! I'm going to be your father soon and you will obey me!" Walter said as he stood up and started walking towards Jack.

"I don't have to obey you. You're not my father and never will be. Now I'm going to bed." Jack said, walking out of the kitchen. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm and slinging him to the wall.

"You ain't gonna come in here and disrespect me! You don't pay no bills around here-"

"Yeah and you don't pay any bills either." Jack retorted back. Walter had enough of Jack's remarks and lunged forward and slapped him. Jack grabbed his cheek as he slowly looked up.

"You don't have anything to say now do you?"

Jack's expression changed from shock to anger as he bought his hand up and punched Walter square in the nose. Walter stumbled back, clutching his nose. Jack took this opportunity to run out of the kitchen and up the stairs into Emily's room. Emily was in bed and had a confused expression on her face.

Jack closed the door behind him and locked it, his chest rising and falling from his heavy breathing. Emily got up and ran to her brother, worried.

"Did he hit you again?" She asked.

Jack nodded. "I'm okay though. C'mon, let's get to bed." He said as he grabbed a pillow from his Emily's bed and laid down on the floor. Emily got onto her bed and laid down, biding her brother goodnight as he did the same. Both of them ignoring the shouting and banging coming from the other side of the door.

* * *

 **And there you have the latest chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry this story isn't going to get dark but I just wanted Jack to have more of a back story. I'll update next weekend!**

 **Stay tuned! 😎😎😎**


	6. The Party

"What do you mean your not going to the party?" Hiccup asked as he, Jack, and Merida sat on the swings at the park. They were all at the park while Emily was playing on the playground. Jack decided it would be a good idea to get out of the house while Walter was there.

"I'm just not going." Jack said as he pushed himself back and forth. Hiccup sighed.

"Dude, you do realize that going to this party could increase our popular status, right?" Hiccup said.

Merida rolled her eyes and kicked Hiccup. "Hey! That hurt! You actually have strong feet." Hiccup whined as he rubbed his shin.

"Jack, Hiccup is right. Not about the popularity part but that you should go to the party. I'm pretty sure Elsa would be happy if you went." Merida said.

Jack shook his head. "Nah, she'll be too busy staring into Hans' eyes." He joked.

"Jack c'mon, it'll be fun." Merida said.

Jack didn't say anything for a while, contemplating. "What about Emily? I don't want leave her alone with Walter."

"Isn't your mom there?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah but-"

"Then she stay around your mom. He won't do anything if your mom is around." Merida said.

Jack sighed. "Ugh! Fine I'll go! But only because Hans is rich and will probably be serving good food."

Hiccup smirked. "You sure it isn't because of a certain girl named el- OW! Okay you both need to stop kicking me!"

* * *

"But mom, I promise I'll be good!" Anna whined as she followed her mother around the house. Elsa had told her mother about Hans' party and while she agreed to let Elsa go, she was not willing to allow her youngest the same.

"I know you know how to behave, but others don't. That's why I can't let you go." Iduna said as she stuffed clothes into the dryer.

"Mom, I'll keep a close eye on her and won't let her out of my sight. Besides, she's only going to be with me, Rapunzel, Merida and the rest of our friends." Elsa said.

"There won't be any drinking at this party, will there?" Iduna asked.

"Mom, you know Hans wouldn't have any alcohol at a high school party."

Iduna stood up a folded her arms for a while. Elsa and Anna both glanced at each other, knowing that when their mother did this, it was a good sign because she was considering.

"Alright you can go. But Elsa you better keep a close eye on her." Iduna said, pointing to Anna. Anna squealed as she wrapped her arms around her mother and started hopping up and down.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She repeated. Iduna nodded. "Yes, dear now go on and get ready before I change my mind." She said. Anna's eyes grew wife as she scrambled as fast as she could out of the room, making her older sister and mother laugh.

 _Ding dong._ The doorbell rang. "I got it." They heard Agnarr yell. Elsa walked out of the wash room to see who was at the door.

"Hans! Good to see you!" Agnarr said as he opened the door. Elsa smiled when she seen her boyfriend step in. "Hi Mr. Anderson, good to see you too." He said as he shook Agnarr's hand.

Agnarr scoffed. "How many times have I told you son, you can just call me Agnarr." Agnarr said as he lead Hans into the living room.

"Would you like a drink?" Agnarr asked.

"Oh, no thanks." Hans declined politely as he made his way over to his girlfriend.

"Oh okay, well why don't sit down and tell me about that amazing game yesterday?" Agnarr said as he sat down on the couch.

"Dad." Elsa whined.

Agnarr's eyes widened. "Oh, I see. Sorry, I'll give you two some alone time." He chuckled as he made his way out of the living room, embarrassed.

Hans chuckled. "Well, I'm glad I never have to worry about trying to please your dad." He joked once Agnarr was out of earshot. Elsa laughed as she gave Hans a quick peck on the lips.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What, I can't come and visit my girlfriend on this lovely Saturday afternoon?" He said.

Elsa dead panned. "You know you can come over anytime. But shouldn't you be setting everything up for the party?"

"All the servants are doing that. I just wanted to stop by to ask if you wanted to grab a quick bite to eat."

"Oh yeah, let me just go grab my jacket and-"

"Hey Elsa, are you ready to- oh, hey Hans." Anna said, as she walked downstairs.

"Greetings Anna." He replied, smiling.

 _I can see straight through that fake smile._ Anna said.

"Anna, can I take a raincheck on watching that movie? Hans is going to take me out really quick." Elsa said, grabbing her jacket off of the coat rack.

Anna's heart dropped. Her and Elsa always watched a movie on Saturday, it was a tradition of theirs. "Oh, okay. Well I'll just watch it by myself." Anna said.

Elsa smiled, grateful. "Thanks, I'll be back in a couple of hours." She said as her and Hans walked outside and closed the door behind them.

Anna sighed. "Well, better get the popcorn."

* * *

"Merida stay still so I can put this eye shadow on you!" Rapunzel said as she struggled to put make up on her friend. She practically had to wrestle Merida down to the floor just to put lipstick on her. Rapunzel, Merida, Elsa and Anna were all gathered in Elsa's room getting ready for the party

"Don't you want to look pretty for Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked, smirking. Merida didn't say anything but she blushed. Elsa chuckled.

"Well, it doesn't look like she needs blush since her cheeks are already red from what you just said." She said as she combed Anna's hair. Merida grunted in response.

"How many times do I have to tell you people that I DO NOT like Hiccup!" Merida said, crossing her arms.

"That's what they all say." Anna chided in, making everyone laugh.

Soon, everyone was dressed and ready for the party. Elsa was wearing a grey off the shoulder shirt with black tights. Her hair was worn in its signature braid that sat on her shoulder. Anna wore an oversized pink shirt that was tucked into her shorts that stopped mid thigh. The sleeves to the shirt were cut of so she wore a white tank top under so she wouldn't be too revealing.

As for Rapunzel, she wore a real button up shirt with no sleeves. She had white shorts that were identical to Anna's and had a pair of sunglasses on her head which pushed her golden hair back. Merida wore a simple white shirt that had the sleeves rolled up just barely above her elbows. She wore a pair of blue denim shorts.

They all made their way outside to the driveway when Rapunzel suddenly stopped them abruptly.

"Wait! We have to take pictures for instagram!" Rapunzel said as she got her phone out. She looked over to see the others all dead pan her.

"Rapunzel, I thought something happened! Instead you just want to post pictures on instagram." Merida said.

"This is an emergency! People won't know how cute we're looking! Now let's smile." Rapunzel said as she held her phone up snapped some photos. Once they were finished taking selfies, they hopped into the car and drove towards Hans' house.

* * *

There was loud music that echoed throughout Hans' mansion. Everyone was dancing, singing along with the music, or just enjoying the nice food that was offered. Then, there was Jack and Hiccup who were standing against the wall, punch in both of their hands.

"I thought you said this would be fun." Jack said, glaring at Hiccup. He chuckled nervously. "Merida said it would be fun. Not me." He joked, trying to lighten up his mood.

"Hiccup, if Elsa doesn't come then-"

"Hey guys! Quit being wall flowers and do something!" Flynn said.

"That's what I'm trying to get Jack to do, but he's waiting for someone." Hiccup said.

"Oh, Elsa?" Flynn asked.

Jack gasped. "Dude, is it that obvious?"

"Bro, I'm surprised Hans hasn't tried to fight you yet. You're lucky he doesn't notice or else you'd be dead." Flynn said, taking a sip of his punch.

"Geez, guess I'd better be more discreet about it then."

"More discreet about what?" Elsa asked as her and the other girls made their way over to the guys.

"Elsa! Hi! I didn't know you'd be here." Jack chuckled nervously.

Elsa laughed. "Well, it is my boyfriend's party."

Jack held the scoff that was about to come out of his mouth. "Yeah, boyfriend."

"Hey guys, let's go dance!" Anna suggested. The others agreed and went out to the backyard to where the music was coming from. Soon, Elsa met up with Hans and they started to dance with each other. Jack resisted the urge to punch Hans when he saw this. Kristoff made his way over to Anna and the two started to talk.

About an hour later, the gang made their way to the basement which was quiet. They all sat on the comfortable couches and started talking.

"Hey why don't we play truth or dare?" Rapunzel suggested. Everyone agreed except Merida who rolled her eyes. "And that's my cue to leave." She said as she got up and walked away, only to be held back by Elsa who would let go of her hand.

"Fine, I'll stay." She said as she pouted.

"Great, I'll go get a bottle." Rapunzel said as she got up and went upstairs. Minutes later, she returned with a sprite bottle that was half full. "Okay, I'll spin it first." She said. Once she spun it, it landed on Flynn.

 _Great._ He thought.

Rapunzel smirked. "Truth or dare?"

Flynn smirked back. "Truth."

"Why did you like Jeannette McCarthy's picture on instagram yesterday?" Rapunzel asked, her playful smirk gone. Everyone oohed in anticipation for Flynn's answer.

Flynn gulped. "Well you see, the thing is..."

Rapunzel's glare intensified. Flynn decided to look down. "I just wanted to gain more followers! If people see that I liked her picture, they'll follow me. That's the only reason why! I promise!"

Rapunzel stared at her boyfriend for a while and then rolled her eyes. "We'll talk about this later."

Flynn sighed. He was off the hook...for now. He took the bottle and spun it, making it land on Jack who smirked.

"Jack, Jack, Jack. Truth or dare buddy?"

"Dare." He answered.

Flynn laughed. "Ha, I knew you'd pick dare! Let's see, oh! I dare you to eat a spoonful of peanut butter and hot sauce mix together." He challenged.

Jack's smirk never left his face.

"Where's the peanut butter?"

* * *

They were all crowded in the kitchen, sitting at the counter. Jack held the spoon up to his mouth, ready to eat.

"He's totally not going to eat that. It's disgusting." Anna said. Jack looked over to her.

"Watch me." Hello told her as he shoved the entire spoon into his mouth. Everyone gasped as they watched him. At this point, there was a whole crowd gathered around them, watching Jack. Once Jack swallowed the last of the peanut butter down, he opened his mouth for everyone to see that he had eaten all of it.

Everyone cheered and gave him a pat on the back.

"Let's go back and play truth or dare." He said, walking to the basement.

* * *

Once Jack spun the bottle, it landed on Hiccup, who gulped. "Truth or dare?" Jack asked. Hiccup started to sweat.

 _If I pick truth, he's gonna make me tell Merida that I like her. But if I pick dare he'll make me kiss her. Wait...no he won't. He'd never do that to me._

"Dare." He said.

"Kiss Merida." Jack said.

 _He did._

Hiccup's jaw dropped as did Merida's. Everyone else giggled as the two of them blushed. Hiccup gulped and made his way over Merida. Once they were close enough, their heads began to lean in close to each other and their lips met.

"Aww." All of the girls said in unison. Once they were done, they started at each other for a moment.

"Okay! Heh heh, well I better spin this bottle because it's going to spin itself!" Hiccup said as he backed up and grabbed the bottle.

Hans laughed. "Well, I better go see how the party is going." He said as he got up and left. The rest of them continued to play the game. About thirty minutes later, Anna had to go use the rest room.

"I'll be back." She said as she made her way up the stairs. The bathroom was on the second floor of the mansion, so Anna would have do do something searching. Once she was on the second floor, she opened a door. But she wasn't expecting to see what she saw.

There was Hans, with Hazel, sitting on a bed. Making out.

* * *

 **C'mon guys, I had to leave a cliffhanger in this story sooner or later. This probably won't be he only one though 😜. I hope you guys liked the merricup I put in there. They still may have a couple of things to go through so...Yeah. don't worry. I'll update soon enough. Maybe I'll even update a little earlier. Who knows. But as for now...**

 **Stay tuned! 😜😜😜**


	7. Siblings Divided

Hans heard the door open and looked over to see Anna standing there, stunned. He gasped as Hazel leaped off off he bed, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"What are you doing? Don't you know how to knock?" Hazel asked, trying to turn the attention from her and Hans over to Anna.

"You're cheating on my sister!?" Anna yelled, ignoring Hazel's question.

"Now Anna, listen it's not what it looks like we just-"

"Just what? Because it looks like instead of being with my sister downstairs, you're up here with her!" Anna said, gesturing to Hazel.

Hans chuckled nervously. "Okay, maybe it is what it looks like but Anna, if you keep quiet about it, I'll give you $1,000 dollars."

Anna scoffed. "You think that I would actually take money and keep a secret like this from my sister?"

"Yeah." Hans answered, seeing nothing wrong.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Well you're wrong." She said. And with that she walked out of the room. Hans didn't bother going after her because he felt that it would only make things worse.

"Well look at the bright side," Hazel said, sitting down next to him. "At least you have me." She said, making Hans turn and glare at her. Anna hurried down the stairs and ran across the large living room.

 _How could he do that to her? Elsa has always been there for Hans and this is how he treats her?_ Anna thought. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see the guy in front of her with a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

She accidentally bumped into him, making the alcohol land all over her clothes. Everyone turned and laughed at her.

"What where your going, freshman!" The guy chided harshly. Anna groaned, rolled her eyes and continued to the basement. Once down there she made her way over to Elsa.

"Elsa can I talk to you for a second?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded, slightly confused by her sister's serious tone. They got up and walked next to the foosball table, away from everyone else.

"What's up?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, I have to tell you something and it's about-"

"Wait, why do you smell like alcohol? Have you been drinking?" Elsa asked.

"What? No! Elsa you know that I wouldn't get drunk. Someone just spilled some on me when I ran into them. But listen! I caught Hans and Hazel kissing." Anna said, whispering the last sentence.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Okay, you most definitely are drunk. C'mon, we need to get you home." Elsa said, grabbing her sister's wrist. Anna yanked her wrist away from Elsa's grasp.

"Elsa, I'm serious! I just caught them kissing upstairs in a room!" Anna said.

"I don't want to hear it! Now come on so we can get you home." Elsa said, grabbing Anna's arm and walking towards the stairs. Rapunzel made her way over to her cousins after noticing that they didn't seem too happy.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm going to take Anna home. She got drunk." Elsa explained as she tightened her grip on Anna's arm, who was trying her best to squirm away.

"What? Anna you know better!" Rapunzel said.

"I'm not drunk! I just caught Hans kissing Hazel upstairs!" Anna said, maybe a little too loudly. Elsa put her hand over Anna's mouth.

"Anna shut up! People are starting to stare." Elsa said as she practically dragged her sister up the stairs. Once they got into the living room, they headed towards the front door. Elsa stopped and handed Anna's arm to Rapunzel.

"Can you take her to the car? I have to tell Hans that we're leaving." Elsa asked Rapunzel as she handed her the keys to her car.

"Yeah." Rapunzel said, taking the keys. "I'll go get Merida too." She said.

"Thanks." Elsa said as she headed back into the living room. Elsa was just about to go out to the backyard when she ran into Hans.

"Oh! H-hey!" He said nervously.

"Hey, we're going to head home. Anna got herself drunk." Elsa said.

Hans' eyebrows raised. "She did, did she?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, she was just saying stuff that didn't make sense." She explained.

Hans nodded. "Oh well, I guess I'll see you Monday then." He said as he gave her a hug and a quick kiss.

"Okay, see you Monday." Elsa said, as she walked away.

Hans smirked. "Oh, Anna. You thought that you could catch me." He said.

* * *

The ride home was awkwardly silent. Especially when they dropped Rapunzel and Merida off. Elsa decided to break the silence and finally said something.

"Anna, how could you go and get drunk? Didn't you promise mom that you'd behave yourself?" Elsa said, keeping her eyes on the road. Anna sighed loudly.

"Elsa, like I told you a million times before, I am not drunk! I know what I saw and I saw Hans kissing Hazel!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Anna, Hans did not kiss Hazel. He wouldn't do that to me." She said, pulling into the driveway.

"Believe what you want Elsa, but I know what I saw. Don't cry later when you find out about the true Hans." Anna said as she got out of the car and closed the door behind herself. Elsa sat in the car for a moment and thought about what her sister just said.

Hans wouldn't cheat on her, would he?

* * *

It was Monday morning and Elsa and Anna were driving to school. As expected, the car ride was silent. Anna had her earphones in and was starring out the window while Elsa's eyes were glued to the road. The two didn't talk much yesterday and of course, this didn't go unnoticed by their parents, but they assumed that it was that time of the month for one of their daughters.

Once in front of school, Elsa drove over to the freshman hall to drop Anna off. Anna opened the door, biding a quick goodbye and closed it behind her. After Anna went into the hall, Elsa drove over to her usual parking spot and parked her car.

She made her way into her homeroom, where Merida, Hiccup, and Jack were.

"C'mon guys." Jack said, as Elsa pulled a chair out and sat down. "You know you liked that kiss." Jack said, taking a sip of his power-aid.

Merida scoffed. "Yeah right. The only reason why I didn't put up a fight is because...I was too tired. Yup, that's why." Merida lied as a blush crept up on her face.

Jack laughed. "Yeah okay sure. That blush on your face is telling a completely different story." He said before turning to Elsa.

"Hey Els, why'd you guys leave the party early?" He asked.

Elsa sighed. "Because my sister is a freshman." She said, half-heartedly joking. Jack looked confused.

"What?"

"She got drunk."

Both Hiccup and Jack gasped. "Really?" Hiccup asked. Elsa nodded.

"Yep, she smelled like alcohol and was saying some crazy stuff." Elsa said, shaking her head.

"What kind of stuff was she saying?"

"Just that Hans is cheating on me with Hazel."

"Eww Hazel? Out of all people that's who she said?" Jack said, losing focus on the real subject that they were talking about. Merida hit him on the back of the head.

"I don't know Els, I don't think that Anna would make something like that up." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, the weirdo does have a point. Anna knows how much you care about Hans and I don't think she would joke about something like that." Merida said.

Elsa shook her head. "No, I know Hans and I know that he would not do something like that to me." Elsa said.

* * *

Anna walked into her drama class and some people started to laugh and point at her, most likely because of what happened at Hans' party. She ignored their laughs and went to sit down by Kristoff.

"Hey, where'd you go Saturday? I looked around and then you were gone." Kristoff asked.

"We had to leave early because apparently I was drunk." Anna said, using quoting fingers when she said the word "drunk." Kristoff's eyes widened.

"Whoa, you got drunk? What did it taste like?" He asked causing the redhead to slap his arm.

"Kris! I wasn't drunk. Elsa just thought I was because some dude spilled some on me. And when I went to go talk to her, she smelled it and thought that I had gotten drunk." Anna explained.

"Oh."

"And to make matters worse, I caught Hans and Hazel kissing and when I went to go tell her she didn't believe me."

"What? But I thought Elsa and Hans were dating."

Anna sighed. Her friend could be so slow sometimes. "Kristoff, they are dating. Hans is cheating on Elsa and I caught him. The thing is, no one believes me." She said, lowering her head.

Kristoff's eyes soften. He hated to see his best friend so sad. He was used to seeing her bubbly attitude and her bright smile that lightened up the room.

"I believe you." He said. He wasn't just saying it to make her feel better. He really did believe her. He knows how much Anna cares about her sister. So if she said she saw Hans kissing Hazel, then it was true.

She slowly lifted her head to meet his warm brown eyes.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't joke about something like this, so I believe you."

She smiled. "Thanks Kris." She said, engulfing him in the biggest outburst she could manage. Her hug took him by surprise, but he instantly hugged back. The hug lasted a little too long and both of them noticed so they both retracted their arms and tried to cover up the blush on their faces.

"Well, let's get started on the project shall we?" Anna said awkwardly. Just then, Hazel walked by, smirking. Anna looked up and scowled.

"It was a nice party on Saturday, wasn't it?" She asked, before laughing and walking away.

"Just ignore her." Anna heard Kristoff say. "She'll get what's coming to her sooner or later." He said.

Anna sighed.

"Yeah, I hope you're right."

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know, but I didn't know where to go after that last scene so I decided to just end it there. You guys are probably disappointed with the way things turned out but it's all apart of the story...I think. I'll update next weekend so...**

 **Stay tuned! 😊😊😊**


	8. The Comeback of an Underdog

Elsa was sitting in the library studying for a big test for her chemistry class. Even though she already studied all day Tuesday, she felt the need to study some more. You can never study too much right? She knew that her friends would be looking for her, but she had to make sure that she got a perfect score on this test.

While she was reading her textbook, she heard the chair across from her move and looked up to see Jack sitting down.

"Hey." He said, reaching into his backpack and grabbing his chemistry textbook.

"Hey." She replied, looking back down at her book. It was silent for a second until she heard him laugh.

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Or did you not study and now you're trying to get some last minute studying in before the test." Jack teased. Elsa playfully rolled her eyes and set down her book.

"If you must know, I actually did study and I'm just getting some part minute studying in to make sure that I get 100 percent." She said, smirking.

Jack laughed once again. "Well, I stand corrected." He said as he shifted in his seat. "You know me. I didn't study at all and now I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to cheat for this test."

Elsa shook her head. "You're going to get caught on of these times."

"And you'll be there to bail me out." Jack said, returning a smirk. The two sat there and stared for a moment before being interrupted.

"Hey babe." Elsa heard Hans say as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and grabbed his hand that was wrapped around her torso and lead him to in front of her.

"Hey." She said gleefully.

Jack rolled his eyes at Hans' presence. "What are you doing here in the library at lunch? Aren't you hungry?" Hans asked, sitting on the table. On Jack's backpack in particular.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, but I had to come and study for a big test that I have next period." She explained.

Hans scoffed. "C'mon Els, you don't need to study. You know that you'll ace this test." He said making Elsa blush.

"Aww thanks." She said.

 _Gross._ Jack thought.

"C'mon, let's go grab something to eat really quick. There's still twenty minutes left in lunch." Hans said, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and getting up. Elsa shook her head.

"I can't go off campus. I'll get in trouble."

Hans rolled his eyes. "If you get in trouble, I'll take the blame. Everyone loves me."

Elsa sighed. "Okay, fine. But as long as we just go through a drive-in."

Hans nodded.

"Bye Jack." Elsa said.

"Later."

Hans smirked as he intentionally bumped into Jack's shoulder. Jack shook his head and continued to read his book.

* * *

The final bell of the day rang signalling students and teachers that the school day was over. Anna rose up out of her seat and walked out of the classroom. She had to meet up with the drama club for their first meeting of the school year.

Once she walked into the drama classroom, she walked towards her cousin who had an angry expression on her face.

 _Flynn._ Anna thought.

"Hey." Anna said as she sat down next to her cousin.

"Hey." Rapunzel replied, keeping the same expression on her face. Anna put her backpack down and sighed.

"What did Flynn do this time?" Anna asked.

"He liked another girl's post on instagram again."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Geez, when will he ever learn." She joked. Her smiled quickly faded after her cousin gave her a glare.

"Heh heh...sorry, just trying to lighten up the mood a bit." Anna said.

Rapunzel sighed. "No, don't apologize. I shouldn't be letting such a pretty thing ruin my day." She said as she sat up a bit.

"So, have you and Elsa made up?"

Anna rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"I'll take that as a no. Anna, why don't you just apologize to her."

Anna whipped her head around. "Apologize? Why should I? I was only trying to help her out and show her that her boyfriend is a cheater."

"Anna, I'm sure that she appreciates your concern, but she isn't going to believe you. Hans means the world to her and he makes her happy so why don't you just not mention it around her."

Anna looked down. "I just don't want her to get her feelings hurt."

Rapunzel chuckled softly. "You know, sometimes I wonder who really is the big sister. You guys are so protective of each other."

Anna laughed. "Yeah, that's true." She sighed. "I'm not going to apologize. But I'll make sure to not bring up the incident between Hans and Hazel for her sake I guess."

Rapunzel smiled. "There ya go! See, you're making progress."

Anna laughed while shaking her head. Soon, Flynn entered the room and walked towards Anna and Rapunzel.

"Hi Anna!" He greeted in a friendly tone. He then turned to Rapunzel. "Rapunzel." He greeted in a cold tone.

"Flynn." She replied as she turned away from him and crossed her arms. Anna laughed nervously.

"Well, I think I'll be going now." Anna said as she awkwardly slid out of her chair.

"No Anna wait! Can I ask you a question?" Flynn said. Anna sighed.

 _They're about to start arguing. I can feel it._ Anna thought.

"How is liking a girl's photo on instagram flirting?" Flynn asked.

"Well, it's not flirting..." She answered.

"Thank you!" Flynn said.

"Anna!" Rapunzel whined.

"...but it is disrespectful in a relationship to like another girl's picture instead of being totally devoted to your significant other." Anna said.

Rapunzel hi-fived her cousin while smirking at her boyfriend. Flynn rolled his eyes.

"Since when did you decide to become some sort of braniac?" He asked as he sat down. Soon Kristoff joined them and it was just about time to start the meeting.

* * *

After the meeting was over, Rapunzel and Anna headed towards the counselors office, since that was where Elsa was with the rest of the student council. They saw Elsa walk out of the room.

"Hey." Rapunzel greeted. Elsa greeted her back and the three of them walked to Elsa's car. Anna was awkwardly walking behind her cousin and her sister, unsure of what to do. The two of them had barely said a word to each other for the past few days.

Once in the car, Rapunzel spoke up. "Ahem, Anna. Don't you have something to say to Elsa?" She asked.

Anna glared at her cousin.

 _Darn it, Rapunzel._

Anna sighed and turned towards her sister, who was looking ahead at the road in front of them.

"Elsa, I promise I won't bring up what I saw at Hans' party because I know it will upset you." She said.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Anna also raised an eyebrow. "And what?"

Rapunzel chuckled nervously. "And that's all she has to say so why don't you two just make up already?"

Elsa sighed. "Okay, I'm not gonna hold what you did that night over your head. I forgive you." She said, finally cracking a smile.

Rapunzel cheered. "Yay! All is forgiven! Why don't we go and celebrate with some ice cream?"

Elsa shook her head. "Can't, I have homework."

Anna nodded. "Yeah, and I have chocolate to eat." She said. Both her sister and her cousin stared at her for a moment before all three of them bursted into laughter.

* * *

Elsa and Jack were both sitting in their homeroom talking and joking around. When Elsa looked at Jack's eyes, she noticed that he looked tired. It wasn't until his sleeve rose up and revealed a bruise when Elsa said something.

"Hey, what happened?" She asked, pointing to the purple spot on his skin. Jack's eyes shot down to where she was pointing at and he quickly covered the bruise back up. He chuckled nervously.

"Oh, you know me. Very clumsy. I uh, I fell down the stairs." He lied.

Elsa rose an eyebrow. "You fell down the stairs?" She repeated.

Jack gulped and nodded his head. "Yeah, we all have our clumsy moments." He said making Elsa sigh.

"Jack, what really happened? The truth this time please." She demanded softly. Jack looked around for a moment and then leaned in closer.

"It was my mom's boyfriend. He's uh, he kind of abusive." Jack explained, embarrassed. Elsa gasped.

"Jack, why didn't you tell someone? Does your mom know?"

Jack shook his head. "She doesn't know. I don't want to tell her because he makes her happy. She hasn't been this happy since our real dad was hear but they divorced because he wanted to join the military." He explained.

Elsa nodded, processing Jack's explanation. "What about your sister? He doesn't hurt her, does he?"

Jack shook his head quickly. "No, no. I make sure he doesn't lay a finger on her. He does tell at her a lot though."

"Jack you have to tell someone. You know that yelling can turn into hitting." Elsa said. Jack nodded.

"I know." He said. Just then, Hiccup and Merida came walking into the classroom, seconds before the bell rang.

* * *

"Well folks I don't know how the Arrendelle tigers are going to pull this one off. Just two minutes left in the game and they are down by two touchdowns." The announcer said.

It had been a rough game for Arrendelle's football team, they only scored fourteen in the entire game and now they were on the verge of losing.

Hans trotted out onto the field. _At least I'm having a good game._ He thought. He walked into the huddle with the rest of his teammates and told them the play.

"Set. Hike!" He yelled as he went back to pass the ball. He was so busy looking around for an open receiver, that he didn't see the huge line backer charging straight towards him. Before he knew it, Hans was laid out on the field.

He heard the crowd yell. "Ooh." They said. Elsa's breath hitched. Hans was laid out onto the field, not moving. Soon, the entire coaching staff was hovered over him. She was relieved when she saw Hans get up and limp towards the sideline, and started to clap with everyone else.

She was concerned about the fact that he needed to lean on one of the coaches for support.

"Jack! Put your helmet on! You're in the game!" The coach said. Jack looked up and grabbed his helmet from under the bench and trotted next to his coach.

"Coach are you crazy!? Now we're definitely going to lose!" One of the football players said.

"With that attitude you'll be kicked off the team!" The coach yelled at him before turning to Jack.

"Okay, run the play that we've been practicing this week and then look for Will, he should be open." He told Jack. Jack nodded and ran out onto the field.

 _There's time left. We could still win._ He thought to himself. He told the others the play and then got behind the line of scrimmage.

 _Let's do this._ He said to himself.

"Hike!" He yelled as he grabbed the ball and dropped back to pass. This time, unlike Hans, he made sure to be aware of all of his surroundings. Once he seen Will wide open, he launched it towards him. Will caught the ball and ran it into the end zone.

The crowd went wild. After making the field goal, they tried an onside kick and got the ball back. Jack went back out onto the field. He handed the ball off to the running back who ran 30 yards. They were twenty-seven yards away from the end zone with 32 seconds left in the game.

They then began to slowly but surely make their way closer and closer to the end zone. And then, finally, with 8 seconds left in the game, Jack threw the ball to a receiver for a touchdown. The coach then called a timeout. Jack ran towards the coach.

"Coach, what's the play?" He asked.

"A quarterback sneak." He said. Jack's eyes widened. That meant he'd be running the ball!

Jack nodded. "O-okay."

"Hey." The coach called. Jack turned around.

"You'll be fine." The coach told Jim as he gave Jack a thumbs up. Jack smiled and ran out onto the field.

"Quarterback sneak." He told the team and then got behind the line of scrimmage.

"Hike!" He yelled as he got the ball and moved forward, pushing past the defenders on the other team. He then slept across the line of the end zone as defenders of the other team piled on top of him.

The referees came running towards them and pushing players out of the way. Once they seen that Jack was in the end zone, they signaled a touchdown.

"Touchdown Arrendelle eagles!" The announcer said as the crowd went wild. Jack's teammates lifted him up and cheered, giving him hi-fives. Jack smiled and laughed, enjoying the fact that he had finally gotten in the game and did well.

But no one noticed the scowl on Hans' face.

* * *

 **I bet you guys are happy for Jack. I know I am. As for Hans...Yeah we'll just wait and see what happens to him. 😏** . **But that's all for this chapter. Tell me what you think in the reviews. I'll update next weekend.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	9. Jealousy Ensues

"I can't believe they let that lineman tackle you! I'm going to have a talk with your coach about that." Hans' father said as he paced back and forth in the doctor's office. He had took Hans there after the game in order to see what exactly was wrong with Hans' leg. After seeing Hans get tackled by that lineman from the other team, Mr. Carter was furious.

They were waiting impatiently front the doctor to come back with the results from the x rays he had taken. Eventually the door opened revealing a man in a long white coat with a few papers in his hands.

"Well, doc? What's the news?" Hans asked, getting more and more impatient because of the doctor's lack of words.

"Well, I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" The doctor asked.

"The bad news."

"Well, it seems that you have broken your ankle."

Hans and his father sighed. Mr. Carter spoke up. "Okay so how long will it take to heal?" He asked.

The doctor smiled. "Well that's the good news. It will only take six weeks before you're back to your normal self." The doctor answered.

"What!? That's almost the entire football season! How is the football team going to make it to playoffs without me?!"

The doctor shook his head." I'm sorry son, but no football for you for the next few weeks. Doctors orders. Now I'll be back to put your cast on." He said before exiting the office.

Hans shook his head."We're never going to make playoffs."

* * *

After getting home to his mansion, Hans went upstairs with the help of his father to his room. After taking a very complicated shower with his crutches, he got into his king sized bed and pulled out his phone. He had two missed calls from Elsa and five text messages from Hazel.

He rolled his eyes when he seen the two missed calls from Elsa and went to Hazel's text messages.

"I'll call her back later." He muttered to himself. He opened Hazel's text messages and started to read them.

 _Hazel: Hey, I saw what happened out on the field. R u okay?_

 _Hazel: Omg! Why aren't u in the game?_

 _Hazel: Why are you limping?_

 _Hazel: Why is Jack playing quarterback and not you?_

 _Hazel: pls text me back._

Hans smiled as he read the text messages. "She's obsessed with me." He said to himself. He decided to text her back.

 _Hans: Hey, I'm fine. But I broke my ankle._

 _Hazel: aww that sucks. Maybe I can come over there and make you feel better (winking emoji)_

Hans smiled. Just as he was about to text back, he receive a call from Elsa. He groaned as he refrained himself from throwing his phone at the wall. He answered his phone and talked in a soft voice.

"Hey babe." He greeted.

He heard Elsa sigh in relief on the other line. "Hey, I thought really bad happened to you after you didn't get back I'm the game."

Hans sighed. "Something bad did happen, I broke my ankle."

He heard Elsa gasp. "What?"

"Yeah, it'll take six weeks to heal. Which means no more football for me."

"Oh Hans, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

Elsa sighed again. "Well, I'll stop by tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too." Elsa said as she hung up the phone. Hans sighed and rubbed his hands on his face.

"Finally." He said, happy that the phone call was over.

It's not like he didn't like Elsa. He did like her. A lot. It had all started back in the eight grade when he first started to like her. At first, she was playing hard to get. She'd always flirt with him when he would initiate the flirting.

But one day Hans decided to be serious and ask Elsa out to the eight grade dance, which was the day before their graduation from middle school. Elsa, impressed with Hans' mature attitude, said yes. They both had loads of fun while at the dance, and at the end of the dance, they had both shared their first kiss with each other.

And that's how it all started. But as time went on Hans wanted to do more that just kissing and wanted to go further in their relationship. Elsa wasn't ready to go that far with Hans, which he respected. But he felt that he needed to do more than kissing, and he knew just who to go to: Hazel.

* * *

"You know, since you're the quarterback now we should start making some merchandise for you. I can see it now on millions of t-shirts: Jack the new quarterback." Hiccup said before he ate a scoop of his ice cream. Him, Jack, and Flynn were all sitting at the park.

Jack laughed. "Yeah right, I'm only going to be quarterback for a couple of weeks until Hans' ankle gets better. Then I'm back to sitting on the bench."

Flynn hit Jack lightly on the shoulder. "Dude you shouldn't talk like that. You're the reason why you guys won yesterday."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, if Hans would've stayed in the game, you guys would've loss." He said. Jack nodded.

"I guess that's true."

* * *

It was Monday and everyone was back at school. Jack was getting a lot more attention than usual from everyone and he liked it. He walked into his homeroom and everyone started to cheer for him. He smiled and shook his head before going to sit down by his friends.

"Well someone's popular. Jack, how does it feel to be the new quarterback of the Arrendelle high school football team?" Hiccup asked, imitating a sports commentator.

Jack laughed. "Well, I just throw the passes and my teammates catch them." He said, making everyone laugh.

"You didn't answer my question." Hiccup joked.

"You don't have to answer anyone's questions when you're a sports star." Jack said playfully, making everyone laugh once again. After the bell rang Jack walked out of the classroom and continued to his second period.

The day was going well for Jack and he was on his way to his regular lunch table with his friends when he was suddenly grabbed and dragged into the locker room. Once in the locker room, he discovered that it was his teammates that dragged him and shoved him to the ground.

"Hey, what's your problem?" He asked them as he got up. Just then, Hans appeared from behind one of the lockers.

"Oh, we don't have a problem, you do. I hope you do realize that you are not the quarterback of this team. That job belongs to me." Hans said.

Jack scoffed. "It used to belong to you. But since you're injured, it's my job now." He said. Hans looked at one of the football players and nodded towards Jack. The football player walked up to Jack and punched him square in the jaw.

"Ah!" Jack said, accidentally falling back while clutching his jaw. Hans limped forward on his crutches.

"Now you listen to me. This is MY team and not yours. So don't go around here acting all cocky like it was you who won that game for us. Because it was me."

Jack sat up and lunged forward, tackling Hans. The two linemen were quick to grab him and slammed him down on the floor, landing punches on him.

"Alright guys, he's suffered enough for today." Hans said after seeing Jack start to gain a few noticeable bruises. Hans started to dig around in his pockets for someone until he found what he was searching for. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses a threw them at Jack.

"Here, where these. If anyone ask you what happened, make up some sort of lie. But if any tells me that you told them what happened here, were going to have a few problems." Hans said. And with that, they left, leaving Jack on the floor.

* * *

Eventually, Jack walked out of locker room with the sunglasses that Hans gave him. He should've seen this coming. He should've known that Hans would've been jealous and sent some people to beat him up. Once he grabbed his food he went to go sit down by his friends.

Flynn laughed. Okay Jack, we get it. You're the new quarterback, you don't have to wear the sunglasses inside to prove that your cool." He joked making everyone laugh.

Jack shook his head. "Hey, people need to know that I'm cool in every way possible." He joked. Everyone laughed except for Elsa, she seemed to know what was going on.

"Hey Jack, can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked. Jack looked up, gulped, and nodded as he stood up.

"Sure."

The two of them walked out of the cafeteria and to the hallway. Hiccup laughed. "Whoa Elsa, what happened to your thing with Hans?" He asked, even though she was out of earshot. He felt someone kick him from under the table.

"Oww! Merida stop kicking me!" He said.

* * *

"Alright, spill it. What happened to your eye?" Elsa asked, arms crossed.

Jack laughed. "What are you talking about? My eye is fine."

"Okay, then you wouldn't mind showing it to me would you?"

Jack's face went pale. "Uhh...I can't do that."

Elsa's eyebrow rose. "And why is that?"

"Well, you know the lighting in this hallway is so bright and-"

Before Jack could finish what he was saying, Elsa yanked off his sunglasses to reveal a purple circle around his left eye. She gasped.

"Jack who did this?" Elsa asked. Jack took his sunglasses back and put them on his face before anyone could see his eye.

"Els, I told you about Walter." Jack lied.

Elsa shook her head. "No, you didn't have a black eye this morning."

Jack sighed.

 _Busted._

Just before Jack could say something else, he heard Hans' voice. "Elsa!" He yelled from down the hall. Elsa turned around and smiled.

"Oh hey Hans." She greeted as he limped towards the two of them.

"So, what were the two of you talking about?" Hans asked, eyeing Jack.

"Oh, we were just talking about Jack's black eye." Elsa said.

Hans pretended to be worried. "Oh Jack, you have a black eye? Who did it?"

"Oh, just a few of the linemen from the team." Jack said. "They were playing a little too rough today in PE." He lied.

Hans nodded. "Okay, well I'll go straighten them out myself then. Can't have our 2nd quarterback getting hurt too." He said.

"Oh that's what happened?" Elsa said. Jack nodded.

"Well thanks Hans, hopefully they'll learn to play nice." Jack said.

"Yep, well c'mon Els, let's go take a walk." Hans said.

"Okay, I hope your eye feels better Jack." Elsa said.

Jack nodded. "Don't worry, it will."

Elsa smiled and then turned around and started to walk with Hans down the hall. Jack shook his head.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know. Maybe I'll update earlier than usual since I have no school for this next week. I know you guys are mad at Hans but don't worry, he has what's coming to him. If you notice, I'm trying to put a few more jelsa moments in the chapter for all you held a fans. I'll update soon. Keep your eyes peeled.**

 **Stay tuned! 😏😏😏**


	10. Baby Egg

"Alright class, take out a piece of paper and a pencil to take notes for this next project." Mrs. Canter, the health teacher said. The class groaned in response and complied with Mrs. Canter's instructions.

"Now, now class, I promise this won't be a boring project. You and another student will act as the parents for an egg." Mrs. Canter explained. Jack smiled as he glanced over at Elsa, who was too busy taking notes to notice the dreamy look on Jack's face.

 _Hopefully, she let us pick our own partners, that way I'll be able to be with Elsa._ Jack thought, a goofy smile making its way on his face. Just then he felt someone kick his leg. He looked over and glared at Hiccup, who was smirking at him. The brown haired boy leaned in and whispered.

"You do know that you're staring at her, right?" He said teasingly. Jack blushed and then laughed quietly.

"Dude, do you know what this project means for me? If Mrs. Canter lets us pick our own partners, then I'll be with Elsa." Jack explained. Hiccup laughed.

"That is, if she agrees to be your partner." He teased again, making his best friend glare at him.

"Jack, Hiccup, is there something that you would like to share with the entire class?" Mrs. Canter asked while tapping her foot as if she was impatient. Both Jack and Hiccup gulped.

"No ma'am." They both squeaked.

"Good. Now as I was saying, I'll be picking your partners for you." She said before stopping to eye Jack who had let a groan escape from his mouth. After he looked up at her and gave her an innocent smile, she continued. "I will show you who your partner is at the end of the period."

Jack fought the urge to bang his head against the desk as he pulled his textbook out from under his desk and began his worksheet. Even thought he was getting throughout the worksheet fairly quickly, he still couldn't focus. He had to be with Elsa, he just had to. But the end of the period couldn't come fast enough.

"Alright everyone, I will now tell you who your partners will be for this project, and then I will give you your egg." Mrs. Canter stated. Jack sat upright and leaned forward, engaged.

"Carry you'll be with Steve."

"Jen you'll be with Lewis."

"Terry you'll be with Veronica."

Jack started to zone out as Mrs. Canter read on and on. But what caught his ear next surprised him.

"Merida you'll be with Hiccup."

Jack laughed as he looked over to Hiccup, who couldn't seem to keep his jaw up. "Why does this always have to happen to me?" Hiccup asked quietly.

"Oh quit your whining. That's for the egg to do." Jack heard Merida shout from the other side of the classroom, making the class burst into laughter. Mrs. Canter, despite herself, couldn't help but let a small chuckle slip past her lips as well.

"Okay, and Jack you'll be with Elsa."

Jack nodded nonchalantly and turned around and did a "sup" nod towards Elsa who smiled and waved back. He may have seemed calm and nonchalant on the outside, but on the inside,he was celebrating as if he had just won a million dollars.

After the period was over, Jack walked over to Elsa's desk. "So, it looks like we're partners." He said, beaming. She smiled back as she looked at the egg in Jack's hand.

"So, what are we going to name her?" She asked as she put her book into her backpack. Jack scoffed.

"Her? No way, this is a dude."

Elsa smirked and rose an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Jack nodded. "Yep, his name will be Jack Jr. and he will be a quarterback just like me." He joked, making Elsa laugh.

Jack smiled. "I'm kidding, if you want it to be a girl, then it's a girl." He confirmed.

Elsa beamed. "Thank you. So why don't you come over to my house today so we can start our project." She suggested. Jack instantly nodded.

"Sure, I'll come over after football practice."

"Okay, great."

* * *

Right after football practice was over, Jack all but ran to his car. To say that he was excited to start this project with Elsa would be an understatement. He stopped by his house really quick in order to take a shower and make sure that his sister was safe.

After seeing that everything was okay, he hopped in the car and raced to Elsa's house. Once he got there, he parked his car in front of the house and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell bell.

"I got it." He heard someone yell and shortly after the door opened to reveal Anna. She smiled at him and opened the door wider so he could come in.

"Hi Jack! What are you doing here?"

"Me and Elsa have to work on a project together." He explained as he stepped into the house.

"Anna, who was at the- oh Jack! Hi how are? It's so nice to see you." Iduna said. She was always very fond of Jack, she remembered him from being Elsa's friend in middle.

Jack smiled politely. "Hi Mrs. Anderson, I've been well, how have you been?" He asked, trying to make small talk.

Iduna smiled. "Oh, you've always been so polite. I've been fine. If you're waiting for Elsa, she's just in the kitchen." She said.

Jack nodded. "Okay, thanks." He said before making his way into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, he saw Elsa sitting at the table, surrounded with papers and books.

 _Sheesh, those advanced placement classes are no joke._ He thought as he walked up behind her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mother of our egg." He said as he pulled out a chair. Elsa looked over and smiled.

"Hey, do you have our daughter?" She asked, referring to the egg. Jack pulled the white egg out of his pocket and then waved it in the air. Elsa rolled her eyes and snatched the egg from Jack's hand.

"Jack, why would you keep it in your pocket. You know it could crack." She scolded. But her serious tone only made Jack laugh.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'll bring a pillow for it next time." He joked, making Elsa's stoic expression turn happy.

"That's more liked it." She joked along. "So what are we going to name her?" She asked.

Jack tapped his chin for a while before coming up with an idea. "Oh! I got it! Jelsa." Jack said, impressed with the name he came up with.

"You mean, our names mixed together?" She asked.

Jack nodded. "Yep, unless you don't like it."

Elsa shook her head. "No, I love it. It's creative." She said. Jack smiled as they continued to do their work. About an hour later, Anna came into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"I'll be back, I need to go get some markers from my room." Elsa said as she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Suddenly Anna looked out of the archway that led out of the kitchen as if to make sure that Elsa was out of earshot.

"Hey, Jack, you like my sister don't you?" Anna inquired.

Jack blushed and then scoffed. "Whaaaat? No way! I would never feel that way about Elsa." He lied. Anna gave him a look that let him know that he was caught.

He sighed and then laughed. "Is it that obvious?" He asked. Anna laughed along with him.

"Yeah, it's obvious to everyone but Elsa. Some teacher probably even know."

Jack face palmed. "I have got to be more discreet about this." He said, making Anna giggle.

"It's okay, it's cute. I'd much rather you with her instead of Hans." She said, scowling.

Jack shook his head. "Well, he's handsome and rich so..."

"So? It doesn't matter. She likes you for you. The said thing is though, she can't see behind Hans' fake mask." Anna said, the scowl still on her face.

Jack sighed. "Did Hans really cheat on Elsa? Or were you really drunk when you said that?" He asked.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I know I saw him and Hazel kissing, and I can assure you that i wasn't drunk. I would never say something like that knowing that it would hurt Elsa's feelings. But I promised not to bring it back up again for Elsa's sake."

Jack nodded. "You know what? I believe you, and not just because Hans is rude to me. Because I know you care about your sister and you're just trying to protect her." He said.

Anna gave him a bright warm smile. "Thanks." She said, before exiting the kitchen. When Elsa came back into the kitchen they were able to get the first part of their project done. Jack soon bid Elsa goodnight before hopping into his car and driving off.

* * *

The next day after school, Jack and Elsa drove to the store in order to purchase a few items for their project. Once Elsa found a nice parking spot close to the store, the two teenagers hopped out.

"Okay, so we need a camera, blankets, crayons, and- Jack? Are you even listening?" She asked her friend who was too busy staring elsewhere. He snapped his head towards her and blushed.

"Yeah, yeah, I totally was paying attention." He said. Elsa eyed him suspiciously as she shook her head.

"You're such a goofball." She said as she grabbed a shopping cart and pushed it inside the store. They went around the store, searching for the items they needed. Jack suddenly grabbed the shopping cart.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

Jack smirked. "Get in." He said, referring to the shopping cart. Elsa's eyes widened.

"Jack, are you crazy!? I'm a teenager I can't just get in-"

"Is there a rule that you have to be a certain age to ride in a shopping cart?" He asked, smirk still on his face. Elsa, despite herself, felt a smile forming on her lips.

"Fine." She agreed, as she climbed into the cart. "But if anyone sees me, I'm getting out." She said, making Jack laugh.

Jack then pushed the shopping cart at a rapid speed, going up and down each aisle. It's a good thing that there was barely anyone there, cause they'd be in plenty of trouble.

"Jack, slow down!" Elsa said, laughing at the same time. Jack chuckled. "Now way, this is too much fun!"

But just as they were about to turn the corner, there was Hans, standing there with a bag of hot cheetos in his hand.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Hans asked, as he used his crutches to help him limp forward.

"Oh, hi Hans, Jack and I were just getting some supplies for Mrs. Canter's project." Elsa explained, as she got out of the cart. Hans nodded.

"Really? Cause it looks like you guys are playing nascar." Hans said, clearly upset. Elsa smile faded as she studied the look on her boyfriend's face.

"Hans, we were just having some fun. Lighten up." Elsa said, her tone growing more serious.

Hans gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Lighten up? You could've hurt someone."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Hans there's barely anyone here. And why are you all of a sudden acting like you care for someone else's safety?" She challenged.

"I care for your safety." Hans declared.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Okay well as soon as you get done pretending that you care, call me so we can talk about this later. C'mon Jack." She said as she walked away, pushing the cart.

Hans bumped into Jack's shoulder. "Watch your back." He said. Jack glared. "Same to you." He retorted back before catching up with Elsa. When they paid for their things and walked to the car, Elsa was quiet. Once they got into the car and Elsa started the ignition, Jack turned to Elsa.

"You okay?" He asked, concern obvious in his voice. Elsa turned to him and sighed.

"Do you ever feel like your being used?" She asked as she pulled out of the parking spot. Jack's face reflected confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you feel like people just claim to know you or like you just so they can have a good image or be popular?"

Jack turned and nodded. "Yeah, I've felt that way before. Why?"

"Well, sometimes I feel that way about Hans." She said quietly.

"Why do you say that?"

Elsa sighed. "It's just...when we're in front of people, he'll be all over me. But when we're alone sometimes...He acts...bored." She said sadly. "Maybe I'm just not exciting enough for him."

"Hey, I don't want you putting yourself down because of him." Jack said in a stern but soft tone. "If he feels like you aren't exciting enough for him, than that's his problem. But don't you dare blame it on yourself."

Elsa smiled as tears came to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away though, not wanting Jack to see her cry. Jack reached over and stroked a thumb down her cheek, wiping away her tears. Then, the two of them just sat there, staring. But what neither of them failed to realize was that they were just in Jack's driveway.

Jack quickly coughed and looked away, breaking the eye contact. "Well, I uh... I better be getting in the house. Ya know, just in case Walter is here." He said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Elsa nodded as a red tint flushed in her cheeks. "Yeah, I better be getting home. Dinner is in thirty minutes." She said.

"Alright, bye." Jack said before closing the car door. Elsa bid him a goodbye as she drove off.

* * *

"Hey Els, do you- uh...are you okay?" Anna asked as she walked into Elsa's room. She was surprised though when she seen Elsa shove something behind her pillow on her bed.

Elsa laughed nervously. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked. Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...what's that behind your pillow?" Anna said, gesturing to Elsa's pillow.

"Nothing!" Elsa replied quickly.

"Okay?" Anna said slowly. "Well, I just wanted to know if young as some extra paper?" She asked. Elsa nodded and handed her sister a few pieces of paper.

"Thanks." Anna said after she grabbed the paper. Elsa sighed and looked down.

"Anna, wait. Can I talk to you for a second? I really need to talk about this with someone." Elsa pleaded. Anna nodded and sat down on her sister's bed, across from her.

"What's up?" Anna asked.

Elsa sighed and looked up at her sister.

"I think I'm starting to like Jack."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! I had to I'm sorry! No but really guys, I have to apologize for my lack of updating. Don't worry, I still have a lot of motivation to write this story. Especially since things are starting to get more intense. I've just been really busy with school. But don't worry, I have a month and a half left before summer break! Woo! I'll try to update in a few hours since I haven't updated in a while.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	11. Caught

Anna gasped. "Are you serious?" She asked. Elsa shyly nodded as a blush slowly crept onto her face.

"It's not like I'm head over heels for him or anything. I just... I'm staring to feel different about him." Elsa said.

Anna scoffed. "Then dump Hans and date Jack. It's that simple." She said, giggling nervously when Elsa glared at her. Anna had a tendency to speak before thinking about what she was about to say.

"Anna, this is serious. Hans is my boyfriend who I love and-"

"Do you really love him?" Anna questioned in a serious tone. Elsa stopped and thought for a minute.

"Of course."

"Are you sure?" Anna questioned again, hoping her sister would change her answer.

Elsa sighed. "Anna, we've been together since the eight grade. Yes, I love him." She confirmed. Although, she could tell that Anna was convinced, she wasn't sure if she was convinced either.

"So do you love Jack?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, it's just a feeling. I'm sure I won't feel the same by tomorrow. Maybe I just ate something funny, yeah. I probably just ate something funny." She said.

Anna raised her eyebrow. "Okay. Whatever you say." She said. "Wait, what did you stuff behind your pillow?" She asked.

Elsa blushed. "Oh, well I mine as well show you now." She said as she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. Anna opened the folded piece of paper and let her eyes scan the drawing. It was a cartoon drawing of Jack. Anna raised an eyebrow and handed the drawing back to her sister.

"Yeah Els, it's really clear that you don't love Jack whatsoever." She said as she got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Elsa laid back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

"Alright class, auditions for the school play will be held after school next Wednesday in the auditorium. Any questions?" Ms. Gerda asked.

Kristoff raised his hand. "What play will it be?"

"You will not be notified of the play's name until auditions are over." Ms. Gerda answered. Anna raised her hand.

"Yes Anna?"

"What do we have to audition with?"

"A monologue. You may read it off of the paper during your audition if you need to." She answered. Anna nodded. The bell rang and each student rushed out of the class. Anna and Kristoff walked out behind everyone.

"Which play do you think we are going to do?" Anna asked. Kristoff shrugged.

"I dunno. There's not much about plays that I know about." Kristoff gasped. "Maybe it'll be a play about reindeer." He said making Anna laugh.

"Or maybe it'll will be a disney play! What if we did frozen?" Anna asked excited.

Kristoff laughed.

* * *

It was Friday and everyone was getting ready for the football game. This time, it was an away game which meant that the football team had to travel to another school to play. Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida had all piled into Elsa's car.

"How long is this ride going to take?" Rapunzel asked, laying her head on the window.

"Probably like 45 minutes, why?" Elsa asked. Rapunzel groaned. "I'm tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Merida laughed. "Why, were you too busy texting Flynn?" She asked. Rapunzel blushed and looked down.

"No." She answered quietly. Merida laughed once again. "Okay, sure." She said sarcastically. Once the girls got to school, they made there way into the stadium and went to sit by Flynn, Hiccup, and Kristoff, who had drove to the school as well.

"Hiccup! Where's our son?" Merida asked, walking up to Hiccup, referring to their egg. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"He's in my shirt pocket." Hiccup said as he lifted up the egg to show Merida.

Anna laughed. "Wait, you guys are partners for the egg project?"

Merida nodded. Hiccup sighed. "Sadly." He mumbled.

"What did you say?" Merida asked.

"I...uh, I didn't say anything." Hiccup said, chuckling nervously.

Merida raised an eyebrow. "That's what I thought." She said. Kristoff laughed.

"They act like an old married couple already." Kristoff whispered to Anna, making her laugh.

"I heard that Kristoff!" Hiccup yelled. All of the teens soon quieted down as they seen their football team trotted out onto the field. They all cheered as the football team did their warm ups.

Elsa looked over to Hans who was chatting with one of the coaches. She then looked over to Jack who was practicing throwing footballs. She sighed.

 _Their both great guys._ She declared in her head.

"Elsa!" She heard her name. Elsa looked over to see Hiccup staring at her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I was calling you for like ten minutes. Do you want anything from the snack bar?" He asked. Elsa shook her head.

"No thanks."

Merida scooted closer to Elsa and whispered into her ear. "Thinking about Jack aren't you?" She asked quietly so no one else could hear. Elsa turned to her friend and glared at her, making Merida laugh.

The game soon started and Arrendelle was kicking first. The defense got a stop almost instantly so then it was time for offense. Jack ran out onto the field and stood up behind the line of scrimmage.

"Set, hike!" He yelled. Jack dropped back to pass. After waiting for a few seconds, he sprinted through all of the line backers, breaking a few tackles along the way. He eventually out ran everyone and got a touchdown. The crowd went wild.

Jack received plenty of high fives and fist pumps as he sat down on the bench. The coach walked over to him.

"Great job Jack! Way to work hard out there!" He said as he pat him on the shoulder. Jack smiled.

"Thanks coach." He said. Hans limped over with his crutches. "Don't get used to my spot. Remember you're just the backup." Hans spat.

"I beg to differ. I'm the quarterback now." Jack retorted back.

Hans huffed as he limped away. The rest of the game went by fairly quick and soon it was over with Arrendelle winning 56 to 10. The team went inside of the locker room for their post game talk. Elsa decided to wait for Hans by the locker room. Soon, the locker room door opened, and it seemed like every football player was coming but Hans. Once she saw Jack she decided to ask him.

"Jack!" She called. Jack turned around and smiled.

"Oh, hey Els. What are you doing here?" He asked, walking up to her.

"Oh, I was just looking for Hans. Is he in there?" She asked, pointing to the locker room.

Jack shook his head. "Nope. I didn't even see him come in."

Elsa nodded, worried. "Oh, okay. Well, did you need a ride home?"

Jack shook his head. "No, I'm cool. I'm heading back with Flynn and the guys."

Elsa nodded. "Alright. Well I'll see you later." She said as she walk away. Jack bid her a goodbye as well and walked away. After looking around for a few more minutes, Elsa decided to give up and just go to her friends who were waiting in her car.

Once Elsa walked out of the stadium she looked around for her car but then saw two people kissing behind a dumpster.

 _Huh, he kinda looks like Hans._ She thought as she walked closer. But as she got closer, she discovered that it was Hans...with Hazel.

Elsa gasped. "Hans?" She said.

Hans snapped his head up and his eyes widened. He had been caught.

"Oh, Elsa hey. It's not what it looks-"

"Are you sure? Cause it looks like your cheating on me with her!" Elsa said.

Hans shook his head. "No, no. It's not like that at all. You see-"

"Oh, don't try to spare her feelings Hans. She doesn't deserve you. Listen Elsa I'm his girlfriend now. I give him all he needs and more. He doesn't need some prissy little daddy's girl to just share a few sweet kisses with. He needs someone who will do way more than that." Hazel said. Elsa broke into tears as she ran away, ignoring Hans who was calling after her.

Elsa got into her car where her friends were waiting for her. They all noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"Els, what happened?" Anna asked. Elsa ignored her as she started the ignition and back out of the parking spot.

"C'mon Els, why are you crying?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Elsa answered in a cold tone. After Elsa's response, they all decided to not say anything since they knew it would only upset her.

* * *

After dropping Rapunzel and Merida off, Elsa took a shower and then locked herself in her room. Anna did the same only she couldn't sleep. She had to know what was bothering her sister. She couldn't get the image of Elsa crying out of her head. Anna rose up out of her bed and then opened her door, walking to Elsa's room.

She softly knocked on her sister's door. "Els?" She said quietly. After not getting a response, she slowly cracked open the door. She saw Elsa sitting by the window, facing it, with earphones in her ears. She noticed how her shoulders were shaking and decided to go sit by her.

Elsa looked over and glared. "Anna, what are you doing in here!?" She asked angrily.

"Elsa, what's bothering you?"

"I told you, I didn't want to talk about it."

"Oh well. Elsa, you need to talk about this. I don't like seeing you so sad. Please tell me." Anna said. Elsa sighed and looked down, taking her earphones out of her ear.

"You were right. Hans cheated on me." Elsa said simply. Anna didn't know what to say. Of course she was upset with Hans, but her sister was hurting right now.

"Oh Els, how'd you-"

"I caught him and Hazel making out." Elsa said, already knowing what her sister was about to ask. Suddenly, Anna stood up, and embraced her sister in a long warm hug. Elsa returned, and let her tears fall down on her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." Elsa sobbed. "I should've listened to you."

Anna shushed her. "No, you shouldn't apologize. There's no need. I'm just glad that you got to see how evil he really is."

The two sisters just sat there and cuddle in a platonic way, in comfortable silence. After a few minutes, Anna spoke up.

"Els, I'll be back. I have to go...do something." She said as she got up and started towards the door. Elsa sat up.

"Where are you going?" She asked suspiciously.

Anna smiled innocently. "Just to...handle some business."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Your not trying to go to Hans house to beat him up are you?" She asked.

Anna looked and Elsa, then the door, and then back at Elsa. All of a sudden, she sprinted for the door. Elsa, already knowing what her sister had in mind, best her to it by hopping onto the bed and then catching her sister just before she could make it to the door.

"Elsaaa!" Anna whined. "Let me go! He needs to be taught a lessson!" Anna said, as she struggled to get out of her sister's grasp. Elsa chuckled, even though her sister wasn't trying, her feisty attitude could make anyone laugh.

"Anna, no. It's okay really. You don't need to do that."

"Yes I do. He hurt your feelings! And that's not okay with me!" Anna said, still struggling to get out of her sister's grasp. She was making no progress though.

"Anna, he'll get what's coming to him, I promise. But right now, you just leave him alone and ignore him, okay?"

Anna nodded. "Okay."

Elsa smiled. "Great." She said before yawning. "I'm getting a little sleepy, I think I'm going retire for the night."

Anna yawned as well. "Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll go to bed too. Goodnight."

"Night. Oh and Anna?"

Anna turned around. "Yeah?"

Elsa gave a smile. "Thanks for your comfort tonight. You really made me feel better." She told her sister truthfully. Anna nodded.

"It's my job. I'm your only sister." She said before stepping out of the room.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 done! i hope you guys liked it! i'm pretty sure most of you are happy Hans got caught. I'll update as soon as I can. As for now,**

 **stay tuned!**


	12. Slumber Party

"Elsa, c'mon. You can't stay in there all day." Anna begged as she stood outside her sister's bedroom door. Both she and her parents had been trying to get her out of her room all morning but there was no avail.

"No! I just want to stay in here and sulk all day." She heard Elsa mutter. Anna sighed as she turned around and slid down, sitting. She had to get her sister out of there somehow. But how?

Anna gasped as she got an idea. She got up and ran to her room and picked her phone up off of her dresser.

* * *

"Elsa, if you come out I'll...give you cookies." Rapunzel promised. Anna had called over Rapunzel and Merida for help. Rapunzel had come right away and Merida was on her way. Soon, both Anna and Rapunzel heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it, it's probably Merida." Anna said before running down the stairs. She ran to the front door to open it and sure enough, it was Merida who stepped in.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"Room. We can't get her out. She's been in there all morning." Anna said, trailing behind Merida who was already on her way up the stairs.

"Oh she'll come out all right. I'll make sure of it." Merida said as she walked up to Elsa's door.

 _Bang bang bang._ "Elsa! Open up before I break this door down!"

No response.

"Okay, you leave me no choice." Merida said as she backed up.

"3...2...1" Merida counted before running towards the door, intending on breaking it down. But right as Merida was about to make contact with the door, Elsa swung it open, causing her best friend to land face first into the carpet.

"Finally." Anna cheered as she stepped in the room.

"Is there something that you all needed?" Elsa asked, crawling back into her bed and pulling the covers over her face.

Merida rose up and pulled the covers off of the blonde. "Yes, I would like to know why you didn't tell me what Hans did last night?" She demanded.

Elsa shrugged. "I didn't feel like it. Now give me back my covers." She said, reaching for the covers that were bundled in Merida's arms.

"No, that's not a good enough reason. Now tell me the real reason."

Elsa sighed and looked down. "I was hurting too much to talk to anyone about it. Plus, it's embarrassing." She explained.

"Oh Els, I'm so sorry." Rapunzel said. Elsa turned to her cousin and gave a genuine half smile.

"Don't be. Anna made me feel slightly better about it last night."

"Well, we'll deal with Hans later but until then, what should we do today?" Merida asked.

"Sleep." Elsa said as she grabbed the blankets out of Merida's arms and pulled them over her head once again.

"No, we're going to go shopping!" Rapunzel said, opening up the curtains, allowing sunlight to beam throughout the room.

"Rapunzel!" Elsa whined.

"No Rapunzel's right. We should go shopping. I think it will really cheer you up. So come on! Up and at em'." Anna said as she grabbed her sister's foot, attempting to pull her out of the bed. To her dismay, however, Elsa wasn't moving.

Merida sighed and pushed Anna over. "Move, let me handle this." She said as she grabbed Elsa's foot, and pulled her out of the bed effortlessly.

"Ow." Elsa said while rubbing her arm.

"Now get up and get dressed. We're going shopping. You have thirty minutes." Merida ordered as she, Anna and Rapunzel walked put of the room.

Elsa sighed and shook her head before laughing to herself quietly.

"Could I ask for better friends?" She asked herself.

* * *

"Oooh. This looks nice! You should wear it for a certain white haired boy." Anna teased her sister as she held up a dress. Elsa glared at her sister and smacked her arm playfully.

"Very funny." Elsa replied sarcastically.

Rapunzel furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. "Wait, what white haired boy? You have a crush already? Who is it? Do I know him? Does he go to our school? Where does-"

"Rapunzel!" Merida, Elsa, and Anna shouted. Rapunzel looked over and blushed.

"Heh heh, sorry. But who is it?" She prodded.

Elsa bit her lip and looked around, as if to check if anyone was listening before leaning in.

"Jack." She whispered.

Rapunzel gasped. "Oh my goodness! I knew it! You guys would make the perfe-"

Anna had to clamp her hand over her cousin's mouth because she was starting to attract attention with her loud voice.

"Rapunzel be quite. The entire store could probably hear you!" Merida said, just barely above a whisper. Rapunzel laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry again. Maybe I should just be quiet now."

"Yeah maybe." Anna teased.

"But wait, you really like Jack?" Merida asked.

Elsa nodded as she looked at different shirts. "I can't really deny it. He's just...I don't know, he's a really good guy." She confirmed.

Anna scoffed. "Well, I could've told you that."

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully. "Whatever."

"Hey, can we go get something to eat? My stomach is growling." Merida asked, rubbing her stomach.

"Sure." Elsa said.

* * *

After eating, the four continued their shopping to various stores and even went to the mall. Now, they all were sitting contentedly in Elsa's room, enjoying each other's presence. Merida and Rapunzel decided to stay over Elsa and Anna's house for a slumber party.

"Hey." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah?" The three responded.

"You guys wanna know what I realized?" She asked.

"What?"

"That Flynn's lips taste like cherries." She said before giggling. The three other occupants of the room each looked over to her, confusion apparent on their faces.

"Why would you tell us that?" Merida asked.

Rapunzel shrugged. "I just thought you wanted to know. Merida, what do Hiccup's lips taste like?" She asked, smirking at how red her friend's face was turning.

"Root beer." She muttered sheepishly, making all of her friends laugh.

"Els, what did Hans'- oh, never mind." Merida said.

Elsa shook her head. "No, it's fine. His lips tasted like gummi bears."

"Ugh! I hate gummi bears." Merida said.

Elsa laughed. "Then you would've hated Hans' lips." She said making her friend laugh.

Just then, Elsa's phone rang. One look at the caller id and she instantly rolled her eyes before turning her phone face down on the bed.

Merida, reading her friend's behavior, picked up the phone and answered it. Elsa gasped.

"Merida!" She whined.

"You listen here Hans. Don't you dare come near my best friend unless you plan on getting beat up! Call her back if you dare!" Merida said before hanging up. She looked up to see her friends staring at her with surprised looks on their faces.

Hey all sat there for another moment before bursting into laughter. After a few moments of endless giggles, they finally regained their composure.

"That was funny." Anna said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I know." Rapunzel replied. "Merida you sure told him."

Merida smirked. "That'll teach him not to come near my best friend again!" She said.

Elsa giggled. "Thanks Mer." She said. "Thank you guys. I really appreciate you guys for this. It really made me feel a lot better."

Anna scoffed. "We're supposed to do this. You know you can always rely on us."

"Yeah, we'll always be here for you." Rapunzel said.

Merida sighed in contentment. "So, what now?"

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Rapunzel suggested. Everyone agreed as they all sat in a circle.

"Alright, Anna truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Anna said almost instantly.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "You always choose dare."

Anna smirked. "And that won't change. I choose dare."

Rapunzel huffed. "Fine. I dare you to...run up the street and back shouting 'i like tacos."

Anna smiled. "Challenge accepted!" She said as she got up from the bed and walked out of the room, the other three following her. Please keep in my, the girl only had a tank top and pajama bottoms on.

Anna opened the door, walked out to the sidewalk, and began running.

"I like tacos! I like tacos!" She shouted as she ran up and down the sidewalk. The other three were in hysterics while laughing and Rapunzel was recording her on her phone. Once Anna walked back up the driveway, she was slightly out of breath.

"Shall we get on with the game?"

* * *

The night continued with the girls daring each other to do the wackiest things and asking each other the craziest questions. It was now Merida's turn to ask truth or dare.

"Elsa, truth or dare?" Merida asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I knew you were going to pick me. I choose dare."

Merida, Rapunzel, and Anna all gasped, expecting Elsa to pick truth. Elsa laughed at their facial expressions and decided to answer the unasked question.

"I'm feeling brave today."

Merida cleared out her throat. "Okay, well. I dare you to...call Jack and invite him over here and tell Jim to bring his friends."

Anna laughed. "Ooh. This'll be a hard one."

"What? No way! I can't do that! If my parents found out, I'd be dead!"

Merida shrugged. "You have to. You chose dare."

Elsa put her hands over her eyes and rubbed her face. "Fine." She said as she grabbed her phone.

Both Anna and Rapunzel gasped. "She's actually going to do?" They both asked each other.

"Hello?" Elsa heard Jack say. She couldn't help the smile as she heard his voice.

"H-hi Jack." She said before flaring at the other girls who were laughing.

"Oh hey Els! What's up?"

"Nothing, what's up with you?"

"Nothing much, just playing some minecraft."

"Oh, that's good. So, I was wondering..." Elsa trailed off starting to blush.

"Yeah?"

"I was um, wondering if you and the guys would like to come over?" She finally said.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "At this hour?"

"Yeah." Elsa said, ignoring her friends who were still laughing.

Jack heard them. "Who's all there?"

"Just me, Anna, Merida and Rapunzel."

"Oh okay. Sure I'll come."

Elsa gasped and so did the rest of the girls. They didn't think he would actually say yes.

"Okay. I'll see you in a little while."

"You too." Jack said before hanging up the phone. Elsa put the phone down and glared at Merida who was still laughing.

"What? It's your fault for choosing dare."

* * *

"Okay, so we're sitting in front of your house. What do you want us to do? Do we just go up and ring the doorbell?" Jack asked, talking to Elsa on the phone. He had picked up Hiccup, Flynn on Kristoff on his way over to Elsa's house. Of course, none of their parents knew.

Elsa shook her head. "No! Do you see the tree in our yard?" She asked.

Jack looked over and saw a tree that stood in front of the home. "Yeah." He answered.

"Okay, that tree sits right in front of my window. You guys are going to have to climb it."

"Okay." Jack said.

"What? Heck no! There's no way I'm climbing- oof! Ouch! Flynn!" Hiccup said, rubbing the sore spot on his arm where Flynn just punch him.

"Man up!" Flynn said as he got out of the car. The other guys got out of the car as well. Kristoff was the last one to get out and closed the car door by slamming it a little too loud.

"Shhh!" They all turned to Kristoff while putting their index fingers up to their mouths.

Kristoff cringed. "Sorry." He said. The others just shook their heads before climbing the tree.

"Uh guys, is this a bad time to mention that I have a fear of heights?" Hiccup asked as he grabbed a branch.

"Dude. We're not even up that high." Jack said as he stumbled onto the roof, being careful not to make any noise. The others followed suit while Jack knocked softly on the window. He saw Elsa open the curtains and she instantly flashed a smile as she opened the window.

"Took you guys long enough." Elsa teased, smirking. Jack lightly blushed. That smirk could make him do almost anything. After Jack, each of the guys crawled in, closing the window after themselves.

"So, what have you guys been doing?" Jack asked.

"Truth or dare." Rapunzel said.

Jack scoffed. "Why does that not surprise me?" He asked sarcastically. Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I saw Rapunzel's instagram video of Anna running yelling that she liked tacos." Kristoff said, smirking at his best friend who refused to give him eye contact.

"Rapunzel, you put it on instagram?" Sea asked her giggling cousin.

"That's what you get for not choosing truth." She said.

Anna glared at her.

"So what did you guys do all day?" Flynn asked with his arm wrapped around Rapunzel.

"Shopping." The girls all answered in chorus.

Jack shook his head. "Again, why am I not surprised?"

"Oh it was fun. Elsa bought a new dress." Anna said, glancing at her sister for a quick second. Elsa sent her sister a look back, glaring.

"Is that right? I bet she looked really pretty." Jack said, smiling at Elsa. Anna leaned over to Rapunzel.

"Is he flirting with her?" She whispered.

"Definitely." She whispered back.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Everyone gasped.

"Quick, hide!" Merida whispered. The Boyd hurriedly looked around for places to hide. Jack and Hiccup slid underneath the bed, Flynn hid in the closet, while Kristoff hid under Elsa's desk.

"Come in!" Elsa said. The door opened to reveal Iduna.

"Hi sweetheart. I just came in to see how you're doing." She said to Elsa. Elsa gulped. She didn't want the guys to find out what happened with her and Hans yet.

"Uh, yeah I'm doing fine. I feel a lot better now."

Iduna smiled. "Well, that's good. I just want you to know that you don't need him. Hans will get what's coming to him." She said. Elsa smiled.

"Thanks mom." She said.

"No problem. Well, I'm off to bed now. Goodnight girls." Each of the girls bid her goodnight as she closed the door. The boys came out from their hiding spots. Jack sat by Elsa and stared into her eyes.

"Els, what happened between you and Hans?" He asked. Elsa broke eye contact with him and looked down.

"He cheated on me with Hazel." She said quietly.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows together in anger. "What?" He growled. "I'll be back." He said before getting up and walking towards the window. Elsa grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"No, Jack it isn't worth it."

"Yes it is. You shouldn't be treated like that." He said, staring lovingly into her eyes once again.

"No really, it's okay. Didn't you hear what my mom said? He'll get what's coming to him."

Jack nodded. "My fist."

"And my boot." Flynn added.

"With my elbow." Kristoff said.

"And my yu-gi-oh cards!" Hiccup added, laughing sheepishly when he noticed everyone staring at him with questionable expressions on their faces.

"Too much? Okay."

Kristoff yawned.

Anna smiled slightly.

 _He's so cute when he yawns._

"Okay, we'll I'll leave him alone for now. I have to get these guys home because Kristoff is over there yawning." Jack teased.

"Okay, well bye." Elsa said before giving Jack a quick hug. Each of the boys bid their goodbyes to the girls as they crawled out of the window.

Once they were gone, Rapunzel turned to Elsa.

"He was flirting with you." She said.

Elsa smirked. "I know."

* * *

 **Hi! I hope you liked the chapter! I'll update as soon as possible. Until then...**

 **Stay tuned! 🙌🙌🙌**


	13. Life's Too Short

"Hiccup, for the last time we don't want to yu-gi-oh with you!" Merida shouted as she saw Hiccup pulling his cards out of his bag. The brown haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Oh c'mon! It's a fun game!" He tried to explain before Merida grabbed them out of his hands and shoving them into her pocket.

"You'll get these back when you learn to stop bringing them out in public." The redhead said, acting like a teacher. The rest of their friends laughed as they ate their food. It was Monday and they were all sitting at their usual table at lunch.

Everyone was their except for Elsa who had took up on her mother's offer to stay home after what had happened with Hans. Anna tried to stay home as well, lying about having a cold, but her parents forced her to go anyway.

All of a sudden, noise erupted from the entrance of the cafeteria and the gang looked over to see the football team following behind Hans who was limping toward the lunch line with his crutches.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Here come the barbarians." He joked bitterly, referring to the football players.

Rapunzel shook her head. "Don't worry about them. Elsa wouldn't want you to."

Jack sighed in response. "Yeah, you're right." He straightened his posture and decided to changed to a more lighter subject.

"So, do you guys know what the play is going to be about?"

Anna shook her head. "Nope, she still hasn't told us."

"Do you think that's a bad thing?" Kristoff asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why isn't she just telling us what it's going to be? Does she think if she told us before hand we wouldn't sign up?"

Anna's eyes widened. "You're right! What if it's a boring play about cheese?"

They all raised their eyebrows at Anna's theory.

"Anna, why would she make a play about cheese?" Merida asked.

Anna smiled sheepishly. "I dunno."

"Well, I gotta go practice for my audition so I'll see you guys later." Kristoff said as he rose up. Flynn almost choked on his gatorade.

"Wait, Kristoff you're auditioning?" He asked I'm disbelief.

Kristoff sighed. "Yep. A certain strawberry blonde made sure of that." He explained, giving his giggling best friend a pointed look.

* * *

Later that day, Anna had returned home after her audition. She felt that she did pretty well, it Hazel kept whispering in other people's ear while pointing at her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Anna, will you relax? I'm sure you did fine." Elsa said as she watched her sister pace back and forth as she nervously rubbed her hands together.

"Relax? Elsa how can I do that when I don't know if I'm going to be in the play or not." Anna said. Elsa frowned at the strawberry blonde. She had never seen her usually bubbly and energetic sister so worried. She got up and took her sister by the shoulders.

"Look at me." She ordered softly. Anna's turquoise eyes looked up to meet Elsa's.

"You're gonna be fine. Don't worry about it too much."

Anna sighed and looked down. "Yeah I guess you're right, it's just..."

"It's just nothing. You are going to be in that play, alright?" Elsa asked.

Anna smiled. "Alright."

Elsa smiled along with her sister. "Great, now lets go eat dinner."

* * *

The next morning Anna rushed to the front office after Elsa had dropped her off. That was where the casting for the play would be displayed. She saw a group of people huddled around a piece of paper and walked up behind them. She tried to get a good look at the picture by standing on her tip toes but could only get a glimpse.

When people started to clear out, Anna stepped up and read the title on top of the paper that was written in big bold letters.

 **LiFE'S TOO SHORT** It read. Anna's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"I've never heard of that play before." She said to herself. She shrugged if off and continued to read.

 **Casting:**

 _Oh boy._ Anna thought as she continued to read.

 **Casting:**

 **Anna Anderson as Stephanie Larkman**

 _Wait, what?_

 **Anna Anderson as Stephanie Larkman**

Anna read the text again as a smile began to form onto her face. She couldn't believe it. She was actually going to be in the play! She shouted and jumped around in the hallway, ignoring the weird look people were giving her. Her celebration was short-lived however when she accidentally bumped into someone and was knocked onto the ground.

She groaned and rubbed the back of her head as she looked up to see who she had come into contact with. It was Kristoff standing there with a smug on his face with his arms crossed.

"Okay, so either you made the play or you got an endless supply of chocolate." Kristoff joked as he helped her up. Anna beamed with excitement as she stood up.

"Yep! I'm in the play! Hurry and check to see if you're in it too!" She said as she pushed her best friend towards the paper.

"Okay, okay calm down." He said playfully before reading the paper. His eyes widened as a smile grew on his face. He was in the play.

"I'm in! See look, it says my character's name is James Letterman!" He said, pointing to the paper. Anna looked at the paper and smiled.

 **Kristoff Bjorman as James Letterman**

"Yay! You made it! I'm so happy for you!" She said as she threw her arms around his torso. He quickly hugged her back and they stood there for a long moment (maybe a little bit too long).

"Oh sorry, are we interrupting something?" Anna heard someone ask in a teasing tone. Her and Kristoff broke the hug in order to see Rapunzel and Flynn walking up to them with smug looks on their faces.

"Guys! Look! We made it! We're in the play!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yeah, we saw. I'm in the play too!" Rapunzel said.

"Yeah. I was too cool for the play so I just sighed up to be in charge of the spotlights." Flynn said.

"Uhh Flynn are you sure you want to do that?" Kristoff asked.

Flynn rose an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

"Because you usually like always being in the spotlight. But this time, you're behind it." Kristoff joked, getting amused by the look on Flynn's face.

"You're right. How are all those girls going to see my handsome face if I'm not even going to be seen?" Flynn said, panicking.

Both Anna and Kristoff laughed while Rapunzel just stood there with a dangerously upset look on her face.

"What girls Flynn?" The blonde asked, folding her arms.

Her boyfriend began to laugh nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Girls? What girls? I was only kidding. You're the only girl I want to impress with my looks." He said, trying to get out of trouble.

"Save it. We will talk about this later." Rapunzel said.

Anna sighed. "You guys humor me with you're banter." She teased.

* * *

After school, Anna and Kristoff made their way to the auditorium and met up with Rapunzel and Flynn. Anna fought the urge to roll her eyes when she saw that Hazel had made the cut for the play as well. There were other kids who had made the play there as well. The room quieted down once Ms. Gerda walked into the auditorium.

"Well young actors, I assume that you have all figured out that you've made the play and that is the reason why you are here. Am I correct?" The older woman asked.

Each of the students nodded their heads as they waited eagerly for her to continue. "Now, I want you all to give yourselves a round of applause for getting here." She said. The students each applauded but then died down in order for her to continue.

"I also want you to applaud yourselves for agreeing to do this since this will not be a piece of cake. We will work hard in order to make this play a success!" She said, pumping her fist in the air. When no one clapped she sighed.

"Go on, clap." She said, causing slow claps to echo throughout the auditorium. She shook her head.

"We'll work on that later, but let's get on with the play." She said before pulling a clipboard out of her bag.

"The play will be set up in the 1950's and it will revolve around two teenagers who have fallen in love but can't be with one another because they attend different schools." Ms. Gerda explained.

"So it will be like Romeo and Juliet?" One student asked.

Ms. Gerda nodded. "Yes. And the two leading characters of both genders. The female leading character will be-"

"Oh, I know this one, me!" Hazel exclaimed, smiling. Everyone just looked at her, puzzled before turning their attention back to Ms. Gerda.

"No, actually the leading actress is actually Anna." She revealed, gesturing towards the strawberry blonde who had a surprised look on her face.

"What?" Both Anna and Hazel said at the same time.

"I feel that Anna has the right...charisma for this character. So she gets the lead female role, but don't worry, you'll still be in the play."

Hazel's jaw was so low it almost touched the floor. She quickly closed it and plastered on a fake smile. "Well, that's fine. I'm very happy for you Anna." She told Anna who still had a stunned expression on her face.

Ms. Gerda nodded, satisfied. "Alright, and the lead male role will be played by Kristoff." She announced. Kristoff jaw dropped. His expression matched Anna's at the moment.

"Oh, uh...okay." He said, not really knowing how to respond.

"Wait, if I'm the leading female actress and he's the leading male, then that means-"

"Yep! You two will be playing each other's love interest! There will even be a kiss shared between you two!"

Both Anna's and Kristoff's eyes widened. "What!?" They both exclaimed.

"Yes, it will be romantic indeed." Ms. Gerda said, sighing. Then, she abruptly clapped. "Alrighty then, shall we begin rehearsal?"

* * *

"So how has our little Jelsa been?" Jack asked as he watched Elsa fill the kitchen sink up with soap and water.

"She's been just fine. I've been thinking about making a small miniature bed for her." Elsa said, picking up the egg. Jack raised an eyebrow causing Elsa to blush.

"Too much?" She asked.

"No, giving an egg a bath is too much. Making it a little bed? That's just overboard." He joked making Elsa laugh. They heard the front door open and saw Anna enter the house before closing the door behind her.

"Hey Anna." They both greeted.

"Hey." She said before walking upstairs. Elsa raised an eyebrow. Jack saw this and furrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What?" He asked her.

"She's usually a little more louder when she enters the house. But now, she came in as quiet as a mouse." Elsa observed.

Jack shrugged. "She just came from her play rehearsal. She's probably just tired." He said. Elsa nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey can you finish giving Jelsa her bath while I get her some food." Elsa said, handing Jack the egg which was covered in suds.

"Sure." Jack said taking the egg. "But Elsa?"

Elsa turned around. "What?"

"How do we feed an egg?"

* * *

"Hey, come and eat dinners ready." Elsa said as she poked her head into her sister's room, who was laying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'll eat later, I'm not hungry." Anna said.

 _Anna? Not hungry? Okay something's bothering her._ Elsa thought as she stepped fully into the room as she closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" Anna asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, you're being unusually quiet, you're not hungry, and you're just staring at the ceiling." Elsa said. "So spill." She ordered.

Anna sat up. "Well, you know how Kristoff and I made the play?"

Elsa nodded.

"Well, we're the leading characters."

Elsa gasped. "Oh Anna! That's terrific! Why are you upset about that?" She asked.

"You don't understand. We are playing each other's love interest." Anna explained. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows together.

"So? When you two were in the second grade play, he played George Washington and you played his wife. What makes it different now?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "It's just because...ugh! I dunno!" She said as she curled into a ball.

Elsa tried to figure out why her sister was so upset. It was just Kristoff. Wait, Kristoff? Elsa rose an eyebrow as her mouth grew into a smirk.

She figured out why her sister was making which a big deal about this.

"You like him, don't you?" Elsa asked, smirking. Anna's head popped as a blush began to form on her cheeks.

"What? Of course not! He's my best friend, I would never like him in that way!" Anna exclaimed.

"Are you sure? Cause that blush on your face is telling a completely different story." Elsa teased. Anna groaned and got up from off of the bed.

"I'm going to eat dinner." She said as she opened the door. Elsa followed suit.

"Does that mean you feel better?"

"No, it means that I'm done with this conversation." She said as she stepped out of the room.

Elsa laughed. "Whatever you say Mrs. Bjorman." She teased.

"Elsa!"

* * *

 **Hi! Guess what. I have 3 more weeks of school left! Whoo! I'm telling you all this because once summer comes, I'll be able to update the story more often and frequently. But setting that aside,what did you think of the chapter? Surprising? Yeah, I know. I wanted to take a break from the Jelsa thing because I don't want to rush Jack and Elsa into a relationship just yet. Elsa just computed a relationship whit Hans and needs time to heal. But we'll get to that later! Tell me what you thought in the reviews.**

 **And as for now...**

 **Stay tuned! 😆😆😆**


	14. The Journal

It was Friday night and the gang had just come from the football game against one of the schools from their rivals The team had won of course and now they had made their way to Jeff's, the teenage hangout spot after games.

"Man, the football team is on a roll this season! They haven't lost a single game!" Flynn said, taking a sip out of his straw.

"I know and it's mostly because of Jack." Elsa said, looking over to the white haired boy who wore a smirk on his face.

"Yep, but it's no big deal." Jack said playfully, putting his hands behind his head leaning back. His cocky smirk was replaced with a scowl after he felt a shoe kick his shin.

"Ow!" He cried, glaring at Merida.

"Don't you dare let it go to your head!" She warned Jack. He put his hands up defensively.

"I'm not. I was just kidding around."

Merida nodded her head. "You better have been." Pointing a finger at him. The rest laughed at the redhead's attitude. Just then the door to the restaurant opened and in came Hans and Hazel. Hans walked right pass their table, sheepishly ignoring all of the glares that were being thrown at him.

But Hazel, stopped right at their table, staring intently at both Kristoff and Anna who were sitting side by side.

"Do you need something?" Elsa asked.

"I'm not here for you, I'm here for those two." She said, pointing at Anna and Kristoff.

"What do you want?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm just here to make sure that you two are memorizing your lines. You two are amateurs after all." She told them.

"Okay, if you're here just to insult us I suggest you leave before I kick you in places that should not be kicked!" Merida threatened.

Hazel gasped. "How rude! We will discuss this when we are not being watched by some hooligan!" She said as she stormed away.

"What is wrong with that psychopath?" Rapunzel asked.

"I dunno, bit she has some real problems going on." Elsa said.

"Alright, well it's getting late and I should probably be getting home." Kristoff said as he stood up.

"Yeah, us too. C'mon Anna." Elsa said, standing up and walking towards the door. The others followed suit and each bid each other goodbye.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident at the restaurant with Hazel. The leaves were starting to change colors as the weather started to become colder. It was the final week of the egg project and Elsa and Jack were putting the finishing touches on their egg. It was Thursday and they decided to go to Jack's in order to finish their egg project.

"So, I heard playoffs are coming up. Are you excited?" Elsa asked.

Jack shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove. "No, not really. I mean, usually, I'm pretty excited to play. But Hans's ankle feels better so now he's probably going to come back and take my spot again." Jack said.

"What? But that's not fair! You're the main reason why the team is even in playoffs!"

Jack shrugged once again. "Life's always unfair. But enough of that. What exactly are we doing today?"

"Well, we just need to write a paper on the experiment and take a few pictures."

Jack smiled. "Okay, I'm ready for my close up." He joked. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She said, playfully punching him.

"Ouch! C'mon Els, you can't tell me that you can't help but call in love with these blue eyes." He said, smirking. Elsa blushed and looked away.

"Whatever you say."

Jack laughed at her response before turning down the street to his house. His laughter died down when he saw a bunch of fire trucks gathered around a house. His laughter completely stopped when he realized that they were gathered around HIS house.

* * *

Anna was sitting down writing in her journal at drama rehearsal. It wasn't her scene yet, so she decided to just sit back and relax for a while. The lights were dim in order for the spotlights to be more visible.

 _September 23_

 _I can't believe it, I'm actually beginning to have feelings for Kristoff. My BEST friend._ She wrote.

 _I just can't help it. His warm brown eyes. His adorable blond hair. His unique nose. H_ _is-_

"Hey Anna!" Rapunzel said as she plopped down into a seat next to her cousin. Anna let out a quiet yelp as she slammed her notebook close and shoved it into her backpack.

"Hey!" She said in a very, very cheery tone.

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at her cousin's behavior. "Uh, what was that all about?" She asked, referring to Anna's behavior.

"Oh, uh...nothing. Just...homework!" She lied.

"Homework?"

"Yep."

Rapunzel intensely gazed into her cousin's eyes, trying to get her to tell the truth. Anna soon averted her eyes before she spilled all of the beans.

"Okay." Rapunzel said. She would have to interrogate her later. "So, have you memorized all of your lines?" She asked.

Anna nodded her head. "Yeah. How could I not with Hazel hovering over my shoulder every second of the day." She said, eyeing the girl who seemed to be getting a little too close to Kristoff.

"She's still bothering you? Anna, you need to tell Ms. Gerda about this. You can't just keep letting her kelp pestering you like this." Rapunzel said.

Anna sighed. "I know, but Ms. Gerda is already so busy with the play and she doesn't need me there to bother her with my problems. Plus, she's not bothering me that much."

Rapunzel nodded. "Okay. But if she does anything, you need to tell someone."

Anna nodded.

"Anna, Rapunzel, it's time for your scene." Ms. Gerda said from the front of the auditorium. The two girls got up and walked towards the stage. But when Anna got up, she accidentally kicked her backpack which caused her journal to fall out.

Hazel walked passed where Anna and Rapunzel were sitting before a journal caught her eye. She walked over to the journal and began reading it. She smirked as she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the journal.

"Have I found a gold mine or what?"

* * *

Jack opened the door and then sprinted out of the car. "Mom! What happened? Where's Emily?" He asked after he had sprinted up to the brunette woman who's eyes were filled with tears.

"It was Walter. He...He hurt her." His mother said before bursting into tears. Jack immediately wrapped his arms around his crying mother. Elsa got out of the car and ran to them.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Walter." Jack spat. His angry expression soon changed to worry once he seen his sister being carried out on a stretcher. He sprinted over to her. She was covered in bruises and her face was unnaturally pale.

"Emily!" He cried. She turned her head to Jack.

"Jack?" She asked, her voice soft.

"Em, what did he do to you?" Jack said, walking next to the firefighters who were carrying her on the stretcher.

"He...He hit me." She whimpered. Jack's angry expression came back on his face as he looked around.

"Where is he?" He yelled. He soon spotted a police car and saw Walter sitting in there with a grim expression on his face. Jack stormed over there and banged on the window shouting. Both his mother and Elsa came running after him, trying to calm him down.

"Jack, stop! He's gone now. He's going to be arrested!" His mother said, trying to console her son.

"Excuse me, Ms. Charlotte?" One of the firefighters said. Jack's mother turned around.

"Your daughter needs someone to ride with her in the ambulance." He said. Charlotte nodded before turning around.

"Trail behind the ambulance, okay?" She told Jack. He nodded his head. Charlotte climbed into the ambulance and posed the doors behind her. Jack gave Walter one last glare before running to his car. Once he and Elsa got into the car, he backed out of the driveway.

"I'll stop you by your house first." He told her.

"No, your family needs you right now. You don't have time to drop me off." She said.

Jack glance over to the platinum blonde. She was right, his family did need him right now. "Okay, I'm sorry by the way."

Elsa rose an eyebrow. "Sorry for what?"

"For the way I acted back there. I didn't want you to see me like that." He explained.

Elsa shook her head. "Don't apologize for that. You were angry. If anyone Walter needs to be the one apologizing."

Jack nodded as he kept his eyes on the road.

* * *

The two had soon made it to the hospital five minutes after the ambulance got there. They ran up to the front counter and asked the receptionist where Emily's room was. As soon as she told them, they all but sprinted towards the elevator.

Once they got to her room, they quietly walked in. Charlotte was sitting next to her daughter who was asleep. She said Emily's hand in her's and her eyes were still filled with tears. She looked over once she noticed the others were there.

"How is she?" Jack asked.

"The doctor said she'll be fine. She'll just have to ice her bruises for a while." Charlotte explained.

Jack exhaled. Charlotte looked over to Elsa. "I'm sorry, I never got to formally meet you. Hi I'm Charlotte, Jack's mom. You must be his girlfriend." She said, extending her hand towards Elsa.

Elsa blushed and shook Charlotte's hand. "Hi, I'm Elsa. I'm just his friend actually." She explained.

Charlotte's eyes widened. "Oh, sorry about that." She said. The three sat in silence for a few minutes until Charlotte spoke up.

"Jack, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" She asked. Jack nodded and followed his mother out the room.

"Jack, why didn't you tell me about Walter's abusive ways?" She asked, leaning against the wall, crossing her arms.

Jack sighed. "When he came into our lives, you seemed so happy. He would never hit Emliy, but he would always hit me. So, as long as he kept his hands off of Emily and kept making you happy, I figured I'd keep my mouth shut." He explained.

Charlotte teared up. "Sweetheart, you should've said something. Just because he was making me happy didn't mean you had to suffer. If my kids aren't happy, then I'm worried."

Jack tilted his head down as he rubbed his neck. "Sorry." He said.

Charlotte smirked. "Oh stop it now. You know there's nothing to apologize about. C'mon, let's go get your sister something from the gift shop really quick." She said as she walked down the hall.

Elsa was still sitting in the room. She didn't know Emily all that well, but that didn't mean she didn't feel bad for her. She was so small and frail and definitely did not look like she could take any more hits. Elsa was on her phone when she heard a small voice.

"Where am I?"

Elsa looked over to see Emily looking around frantically. Elsa put her phone away.

"Emily?"

The young girl looked over to see Elsa staring at her. "Elsa? Where's my mom? Where's my brother?" She asked as she struggled to sit up.

"There just talking in the hallway, I'm sure they'll be back soon." Elsa told her. Emily nodded as she laid back down.

"How do you feel?" Elsa asked, trying to make polite conversation.

"Well, these bruises hurt but other than that, I'm fine." She said. Elsa nodded as she looked away.

Silence.

"Do you like my brother?" Emily asked suddenly. Elsa's head spun around to the girl.

"What makes ask that?"

Emily shrugged, wincing as she did so. "I dunno, it's just that he talks about you all the time." She explained.

Elsa raised an eyebrow and smirked. "He does."

Emily nodded. "Yeah. You wanna know something?" She asked.

"What?"

"I think he likes you." She whispered.

Elsa giggled. "You think so?"

"I know so." She answered giggling. Soon, Jack and Charlotte came back Clinton the room with a teddy bear and candy in their hands.

"Hey, look whose up." Charlotte said, placing the bear at the edge of the bed. Emily smiled.

"Hi mom. Hi Jack." She said, smiling.

"Hey squirt, how do you feel?" Jack asked.

Elsa smiled at the nickname Jack gave to his sister.

"Okay, I bet I'll feel even better after I eat that candy." Emily said reaching for the candy.

"Ah ah ah. Not until you eat some actual food." Charlotte said, grabbing the candy before Emily could touch it.

"Aw man." Emily said as she folded her arms. Elsa giggled at her. Emily reminded her so much of Anna. Jack laughed.

"Okay, Els. Ready to finish this project?" Jack said. Elsa nodded as she pulled some markers out of their backpack.

"Yep, let's do this."

* * *

Later that night, Elsa had asked Jack to stop by the school in order to pick Anna up. Soon after the sisters got home, they retired for the night. Anna was just about to fall asleep when she felt her phone vibrate.

She sighed and grabbed her phone. She furrowed her eyebrows when she looked at the number that texted her. She opened the text message anyway.

 _Unknown number: I know ur secret._

Anna gasped as her eyes widened. She quickly texted back.

 _Anna: U know about my secret chocolate hiding place in my drawer?_

 _Unknown number: No! I know about your crush on Kristoff._

Anna gasped once again.

 _Anna: Who r u?_

 _Unknown Number: Walk to the girls bathroom by the stairs tomorrow at lunch and you'll find out._

Anna gulped. Should she go? She didn't know who this person was or what they could do. But then again, she didn't want anyone to know about her crush on her best friend so she had no choice.

 _Anna: fine._

* * *

 **Yeah guys, another cliffhanger. I know, i know. It hurts. But I had to. Thank you guys for all of your suggestions and I'll see if I can fit some of them into the story. If I do put your ideas in, I'll be sure to give credit to where credit is due. Anyways, I'll update soon but until then...**

 **stay tuned! 😁😁😁**


	15. I want the lead

"Wait, so you're telling me that you would never eat after a reindeer?" Kristoff asked Anna. The strawberry blonde looked at her friend with confusion. The two of them had just gotten out of class and now they were headed to the cafeteria.

"No! Kristoff that's gross!" She told him.

Kristoff shrugged. "I would. Food is food."

Anna laughed. "You know you could get sick like that, right?"

He shrugged once more. "I get sick from staying out in the cold too long anyways. So what's the difference?" He joked making his friend laugh again.

"So, you ready for rehearsal tonight?" Kristoff asked.

Anna quietly gasped. She almost forgot what she was supposed to do.

"Anna?" Kristoff asked, worried.

Anna snapped her eyes over to Kristoff. "Uh yeah! I'm ready. But I'll uh...I'll be right back." She said before running off.

Kristoff just stood there with a confused expression on his face as he watched his best friend run down the hall.

 _Well, that was weird. Even for Anna._ He thought before walking off.

Anna had finally made to the stairs when she saw Hazel standing there with a smug look on her face.

"Glad you could make it." She said.

"Hazel? It was you who messaged me last night?" Anna asked walking up to her.

The girl chuckled. "That's right. Now, if I remember correctly, you have a crush on Kristoff."

"Sshh!" Anna hushed her as she looked around frantically. "Not so loud. I don't need everyone to know."

Hazel laughed again. "I don't understand why this is a secret for you. It's just a crush." She joked.

Anna shook her head. "Never mind that. How'd you even know about my crush on him anyway?"

She smirked. "I saw your journal laying on the floor and decided to take a peak at it."

Anna gasped. "You went snooping through my stuff?"

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Hello? I saw it laying on the floor. It must've fell out of your backpack or something."

"Whatever. Just tell me what you want so I can get this over with already." Anna said, flooding her arms.

"Oh, do I sense an attitude?" She said before chuckling. "Well, if you really must k ow what I want from you then I'll tell you." She said before pausing.

Anna stood there with an annoyed and expectant expression on her face.

"Well?" Anna asked.

"I want your part in the play."

"What?"

"You heard me. That part belongs to me. I've always been the lead in all of the play's and now some dainty little freshman comes and tries to stealth that from me?"

"I can't help it if she chose me. But I refuse to give up my part that I've worked hard on for some egotistical, boyfriend stealing, psychotic weirdo who wants all the attention she can get." Anna said.

"Well, if that's how you feel then i minus well tell everyone about-"

"Wait!" Anna said. "There has to be something else I can do. I've worked too hard for this spot in the play and I don't want to give it up now." She said.

Hazel shrugged. "It's either a deal or no deal."

Anna sighed. "Fine. I'll quit the play." She said in a defeated tone.

Hazel smirked. "I thought you would see things my way."

* * *

"Kristoff, where's Anna?" Elsa asked after not seeing her sister walk in with him when they entered the cafeteria.

Kristoff shrugged. "I don't know. She said that she would be back before running off." He told her.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Weird."

"Well, maybe she went to rehearse her lines for the play. She's actually really good at acting. With her being the lead, she'll make the show great."

Just then, said girl walked into the cafeteria, pulling up a chair next to Kristoff.

"There you are. We were just wondering where you could be." Elsa said.

"Oh, yeah. I was just um...washing my hands." She lied. Elsa could see right through her.

"You were washing your hands for fifteen minutes?"

"Uh, yeah. Gotta make sure that those germs are off."

Elsa rose an eyebrow but shrugged it off. She would ask her about it later.

* * *

"Can you please explain to me why it is again that you are quitting the play?" Ms. Gerda said.

Anna nervously wrung her hands together. "Well, you see I kind of need to focus on my schoolwork more and the only way to so that is to quit the play."

"So you're telling me that the play is distracting you from your schoolwork?"

Anna nodded.

"Anna, you're a freshman. You barely have any schoolwork to do. Now I don't know if it's the jitters but no matter what, you are going to be in the play. You're the only one who can portray this character down to a tee. Trust me there's nothing to be nervous about, okay?"

"Okay." She said before walking away. Hazel stood there with an expectant look on her face.

"Well, am I the new lead?"

"No."

Hazel's expression changed to anger. "What do you mean no?"

"She wouldn't let me quit. She wants me to be the lead." Anna explained.

Hazel sighed. "Well, you do know what this means, right?"

Anna's face went pale. "Hazel please don't tell anyone-"

"Hazel, come rehearse your scene." Ms. Gerda called.

"We'll talk about this later." She told Anna before making her way onto the stage. Rapunzel walked up to her cousin.

"Why did you try to quit the play?" She asked.

"Uh well, you know...schoolwork."

"Anna, freshmen don't have that much to do."

"Heh heh, right."

"Anna why did you really try to quit the play?"

Her cousin shrugged. "I dunno."

"Did it have something to do with Hazel? Because I saw how she was talking to you." Rapunzel said.

Anna shook her head. "No, nothing like that."

"Anna, don't let her bully you out of your part of the play. I know this is what you've been wanting to do for a while now and I'm not going to sit her and watch you throw your talent away." She said before walking away.

* * *

Anna was sitting in her room, finishing up her homework when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Anna said. Her sister opened the door and closed it behind her before sitting on the bed, across from her sister.

"Hey." Elsa said.

"Hey." Anna said back, writing on her papers.

"Look at me for a sec." Elsa said. Anna sighed quietly and looked up to meet her sister's piercing blue eyes.

"Rapunzel told me about you trying to quit the play earlier."

Anna looked away. "Oh."

Elsa sighed. "Anna, why'd you try to quit? You love acting. And don't tell it's because of school."

Anna didn't answer her sister. She looked as if she was trying to come up with another excuse.

"Does it have something to do with Hazel?"

Anna's head snapped up as her eyes widened.

Elsa saw her sister's expression on her face and continued. "Rapunzel told me she saw you two talking."

Anna shook her head. "No, it doesn't have anything to do with Hazel."

"Are you sure?" Elsa could tell when her sister was lying, she always could.

Anna nodded. "Yep."

"Are you positive?"

"Yeah."

"Anna." Elsa said as she started into her sister's eyes. Anna couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay fine! Hazel told me to quit the play so she could have the lead and if I didn't she would tell everyone about my secret." Anna said all in one breath.

 _Wow, it felt good to get that off of my chest._

"She tried to blackmail you?" Elsa asked, astonished.

Anna feebly nodded.

"How dare she? Blackmailing a poor innocent freshman- wait, what secret?" Elsa asked. Anna blushed and looked away.

"Nothing." She said, as she sunk deeper and deeper into the many pillows on her bed.

"Anna, do we need to do this again? Because you know i can get the truth out of you." Elsa warned. When Anna didn't respond Elsa sighed.

"Anna, I'm your sister. You know you can tell me anything and trust me." Elsa said softly. After thinking about what her sister said, Anna bit her lip and sat up.

"Well, it has something to do with someone that I may or may not have feelings for." Anna said, fiddling her thumbs.

"Who?"

Anna sighed. "Kristoff." She mumbled quietly under her breath. Elsa rose an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"Kristoff." Anna said, a little bit louder this time. Elsa's eyes widened as she came to the realization of what Anna had just said.

Her little sister had a crush.

"So I was right about your crush on him. Aww, your very first crush." Elsa gushed. Anna rolled her eyes as her cheeks tinged with red.

"What makes you think he's my first crush?" Anna asked. Elsa gave her sister a look which made her laugh.

"Okay, fine. He's my first crush." She said after giggling.

Elsa giggled with her. "But I don't get it. Why were you trying so hard to hide that?" She asked.

Anna shrugged. "What if he doesn't like me back? Then our relationship would be ruined and I'd lose my best friend."

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend." She teased.

Anna giggled again. "You're my sister you don't count." She said. "But what do I do? Hazel said that since she didn't get the part, she's still going to tell everyone."

"After what she has done, do you really think that Kristoff will believe her?"

"Well, I guess not."

"Right. So please don't worry yourself over it too much, okay?"

Anna smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Great. Now I better go and finish my homework." Elsa said as she got off of the bed and walked to the door.

"Elsa?" Anna called.

Elsa turned around. "Yes?"

"I know you're not really doing your homework. You're texting Jack aren't you?" Anna teased.

Elsa blushed.

"Do your homework." She ordered jokingly before exiting the room.

* * *

"Hello, I saw your help wanted sign and I was wondering if I could apply for a job here." Hiccup told the lady behind the counter.

"Oh yes! Let me go get you and application sheet." The woman said before disappearing behind the doors. While he was waiting, Hiccup decided to look around. There were various posters of different ice cream flavors and milkshakes everywhere.

He was going to like working here.

The ringing of a bell caught Hiccups attention and he looked towards the door where he saw Merida enter. Hiccup's face went completely pale as he saw her walking towards him with an application sheet in her hands already filled out.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Getting a job. You're not applying for a job here too are you?"

Merida dead panned. "No Hiccup. I just have this application in my hands for no reason." She replied sarcastically. "Of course I'm applying here!"

Hiccup face palmed. "Why did you have to apply here? Do you even like ice cream?" He said.

"No, but a lot of people do. And a lot of people equals a lot of money." Merida said.

"True." Hiccup agreed. "But why couldn't you apply at another ice cream parlor?" He complained.

"Excuse me? I was here first so you can go apply elsewhere." Merida said.

The two started to bicker back and forth but stopped as soon as the lady came out with the application sheet.

"There you go." She said, handing the paper over to Hiccup. "Oh, Merida. Glad you came back. We'll get back to you as soon as possible." She said.

"Okay, thank you." Both of them said at the same time.

 _Weird._

The two of them walked out of the ice cream parlor. "You're not gonna get this job." Hiccup said.

"Ha! Well see about that!" Merida said as she walked off.

* * *

 **Hi. How's everyone doing? No? Okay. Well that's the end of that chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get to writing about Merida and Hiccup, I was trying to find something that could happen to where they could become closer. And don't worry, I'm not trying to rush Elsa and Jack into a relationship, that won't happen for a while actually.**

 **PLEASE READ THIS:**

 **School ends next week for me which means I am going to be out of town with my family. This means that I probably won't update next week because I feel that it would be rude of me to be on my tablet all day instead of talking to them. This may also mean that I'm probably going to update earlier than usual so keep your eyes peeled.**

 **Stay tuned! 😃😀😘😍**


	16. Did I just call her cute?

"Alright boys, this is our first playoff game so we can't afford to lose, can we?" The coach asked.

"No coach!" The team answered back. Jack looked over to Hans who was in his football uniform for the first time since he injured his ankle. The white haired boy looked down and sighed.

 _Well, it was good while it lasted._ Jack thought as he picked at the helmet in his hands. The coach's lecture went on for a bout five more minutes until it was time to go out onto the field.

"Alright, let's get out there and win our game!" The coach shouted as the team rose up, adrenaline rising in the room. Even though he knew he wasn't going to play, Jack was still excited for the game. The team trailed out the door into the stadium. Jack followed suit but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see his coach.

"Jack, a word?" The coach asked.

Jack nodded and stepped back into the locker room, closing the door behind him.

"Now listen Jack, you have really done a great-"

"I'm not playing in the game, am I?" Jack said with a straight face. The coach stared at Jack before letting out a large sigh.

"Look Jack, you're an extraordinary player. I would keep you in the game, i really would but Hans is a senior and their are colleges looking at him." He tried to explain.

Jack nodded. "I get it. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get comfortable in my spot on the bench." He said before exiting the locker room.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was sitting in the stands watching the football team warm up. They had gotten to the stadium early in order to get good seats.

"So Merida, did you get the job at the ice cream parlor?" Rapunzel asked her friend, who was sitting one row in front of her.

The redhead sighed. "Yeah." She answered with no emotion in her voice. Rapunzel furrowed her eyebrows.

"You don't sound too happy about that." She observed.

Merida turned around. "Well I would have been jumping for joy if SOMEONE wouldn't have gotten the same job as me." She said, glaring at a certain brown haired boy.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know you applied to that job too?" Hiccup said.

"You did know! You saw me turn in my application!"

"Well, I need the money!"

"For what? More yu-gi-oh cards?" Merida teased. Elsa laughed.

 _These two are like a married couple._ She thought.

"Alright calm down you guys, the game is about to start." She told them. Anna looked up from her phone.

"It is? Oh no! I forgot to get candy! I'll be back, I'm going to the snack bar!" She said before running out of the bleachers. While she was waiting in line, she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around she fought the urge to roll her eyes. It was Hazel with an entourage behind her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Anna, the star of the play." She joked making her friends behind her laugh. Hazel hasn't told Kristoff yet and honestly, Anna was starting not to care. She knew that Kristoff wouldn't believe her anyway.

"I hope you haven't forgotten that I know about your secret." She whispered.

Anna shrugged. "Tell him if you want. But he won't believe you. Besides, you have no proof."

Hazel's face went pale. "Well...well, I'm still going to find a way to stop you from performing in that play!" She said before stopping off, her entourage following closely behind her.

Anna laughed and shook her head.

"Pathetic." She muttered.

* * *

"Folks I do not know what is going on with the eagles tonight. Three fumbles, five interceptions. I just hope they'll be able to pull it together in the second half. The score is 21 to 0." The news reporter said in front of the camera.

Hans trotted out onto the field to the huddle. "Okay guys, I'm doing fine. It's you who needs to learn how to catch a pass." He told his teammates.

Will rose an eyebrow. "No, it's YOU who needs to be over there on the bench while Jack plays. Face it bro, you're not ready to play yet. You've thrown three interceptions."

"Shut up! Now the play is blue 22." He told them before they all got in formation.

"Set, hike!" Hans said before getting the ball in his hands. He looked over to Will who was trying to get away from the guy who was guarding him, but was not having much luck. He looked over to another receiver who was wide open. Hans chose to ignore his teammate who was wide open and tucked the ball under his arm and then ran.

The coaches on the sideline had a fit, yelling and shouting at Hans to throw the ball. He ignored them and kept running towards the end zone. His teammates ran alongside him, blocking the defenders from being able to tackle Hans. Soon Hans was in the clear with only 30 more yards to go until he reached the end zone.

Once he got there, however, he dropped the ball before he could cross the line to the touchdown zone and began celebrating, thinking that he had scored. He heard someone slide on the turf behind him, and he turned around to see a player from the opposing team laying down covering the ball.

His eyes widened as he heard the announcers voice.

"And Hans Carter fumbles the ball right before he gets into the end zone. The ball is recovered by the Westlake Bulldogs." The announcer said.

"Dang it!" Hans yelled as he stalked back over to the sidelines. He knew he was going to get an ear full from his coach. He took his helmet off and slammed it on the ground, sitting down on the bench.

"Dude, I was wide open why didn't you pass it to me!?" Dylan, one of his teammates said.

"Because I knew you wouldn't be able to catch it." Hans replied.

"Just like how you can't hold on to it? Dude, that was an easy touchdown! All you had to do was keep it in your hands but you just had to get too cocky!" Will told him.

"Who do you think you're telling at like that?" Hans said standing up.

"A has been quarterback." Will said simply. Hans stared at him in shock before lunging forward to try to punch him. Luckily, the coach intervened just in time.

"Will, Dylan, sideline now!" The coach ordered. The two guys did as their coach asked and walked away, giving Hans dirty looks. The coach turned to Hans.

"Now I don't know who you think you are but-"

"I think I'm your quarterback, your ticket to winning." Hans cut him off. The coach stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Just before he was about to say something the crowd cheered as the announcer spoke.

"And the eagles intercepted the ball!" He announced merrily.

Hans smirked as he put his helmet on, walking towards the field. The coach stopped him, putting an arm across his chest, before looking at Jack.

"Jack." He called.

The white haired boy looked over. "Yeah?"

"You're quarterback for the rest of the game." The coach told him. Jack took his helmet off of the ground and placed on his head before running out onto the field. The coach turned to Hans.

"Take off your jersey. You're backup quarterback now." He told Jim before walking away.

"Set hike!" Jack said as he dropped back to pass. He threw the ball to Will, who was able to outrun all of the defense and get a touchdown. The crowns went wild. The rest was history as Jack was able to lead the team to a victory.

After he came out of the locker room, his friends ran up to congratulate him. "Jack, you were awesome!" Flynn told him.

Jack smiled as he gave him a high five. "Thanks man."

"Hey, why don't we grab a bite to eat at Jeff's to celebrate?" Hiccup suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Rapunzel agreed. They all piled into each other's cars and drove off to the restaurant.

* * *

The next Monday everyone was talking about the game and about Hans. People began to give Hans dirty looks as he walked down the hallway which he tried to ignore. Kristoff was putting a few books into his locker when he heard someone whisper.

"Psst!"

Kristoff turned around to see Hazel hiding behind a corner waving at him signaling to tell her to come here. Closing his locker, he walked towards the girl, cautious.

"What are doing?" He asked slowly.

She looked around before staring him in the eyes. "I know someone that likes you." She said creepily.

Kristoff rose an eyebrow. "Look Hazel, you're a very...interesting girl but I'm not interested." He said.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Not me idiot! Your best friend."

"Anna? No way, she'd never like me. We're best friends."

"Oh c'mon Kristoff, she really does like you. Do you think that I'd make this stuff up?" She asked him.

Kristoff thought about it for a second before looking at her. "Yep."

Hazel huffed and rolled her eyes. "Moron."

"Look Hazel, I don't know what your motive is for this. But please leave me and Anna out of it!" He said before walking away.

* * *

"Hey little lady, why don't you- uh..." Kristoff trailed off. Anna rolled her eyes as she smiled at Kristoff, who was in the middle of trying to remember his lines. The two of them were at Kristoff's house, rehearsing their lines for the play.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, Kristoff, we have only a few more weeks before the play and you haven't even remembered your lines." Anna teased.

"Hey! I happen to be the main character." He playfully defended.

"Yeah, me too." Anna said, smirking.

Kristoff blushed. "Oh yeah." He said before chuckling. "Well, why don't we take a break?" He suggested.

Anna nodded. "Yeah, I'm getting tired of saying the same things over and over again." She said as she sat down in the chair behind her. Kristoff said the same as he laid across the couch, facing Anna.

"Hey, you know something crazy." He said.

"What?"

"Hazel said you liked me."

Anna's eyes widened as a blush filled her cheeks. She ducked her head down in order to prevent Kristoff from seeing the blush. "Really?"

"Yeah." Kristoff chuckled. "I knew she was lying though. We're best friends, best friends don't like each other. Right?"

Anna chuckled nervously. "Yeah, right."

Kristoff noticed the change in Anna's mood and was about to confront her about it but his mom walked into the living room with a batch of cookies in her hands.

"Who wants cookies?" She asked placing the tray down on the coffee table. Anna's eyes lit up.

"Ooh! I'll have some!" She said excitedly. "Thanks!" She told Kristoff's mom, Cheryl.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Mom, you don't have to bake cookies every time Anna comes over. This isn't a play date, we're getting too old for that." He said, grabbing a cookie, despite himself.

Both Anna and Cheryl turned to Kristoff and gasped. "You can never be too old for cookies!" Anna told, a serious expression on her face.

Kristoff chuckled at Anna's facial expression.

 _She looks kinda cute when she makes that face._ He thought. _Whoa, whoa, whoa did I just call my best friend cute? It's the effect of the cookie I just ate, yep. Definitely the cookie._

"Hello Kristoff? You there?" Anna said playfully, making Cheryl laugh.

"Well, I'll leave you two to finish your lines." Cheryl said before walking out of living room.

"What was that about?" Anna asked, turning towards Kristoff.

"What?"

"You were just staring at me for a second after I made the joke about the getting too old for cookies joke." Anna explained.

Kristoff's eyes widened as a blush crept up on his face. He cleared his throat. "Oh uh...nothing. Let's continue with our lines." Kristoff said, standing up.

Anna nodded. "Okay?" She said not buying his reply.

Kristoff sighed in relief seeing that Anna wasn't going to interrogate any further.

 _I just called my best friend cute. Anna, cute. Oh no, I might be falling for her._

* * *

 **Finally! I have been trying to write this forever! It's kind of hard to do when there's no WiFi in a car driving through mountains and desserts. But what did you guys think? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Stay tuned! 😐😃😀😁**


	17. Sven?

"Geez Hiccup, hurry up! We don't have all day!" Merida rushed the brown haired boy. The two were tasked with unloading the truck full of ice cream tubs and bringing them in to the freezer.

"Well maybe I'd go faster if I had some assistance." Hiccup complained as he lifted up a large tub of ice cream.

Merida smirked. "I am helping. I'm supervising." She joked. Hiccup gave Merida a look that told her he was not in the mood. Merida rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She huffed as she bent down to grab a tub. A few minutes after, the two went into the front of the parlor in order to take over their coworkers shifts.

"Alright, let's get started." Merida said, opening up the case for the ice cream.

"Aww look at the two love birds at their job." Merida and Hiccup heard someone say. They both looked up to see Elsa and jack walking towards them. Merida rolled her eyes.

"Don't start. It is not like that between us." Merida said.

Jack smirked. "Sure." He said in a doubtful tone.

"Are you guys gonna get any ice cream? Or did you just come to pester us all day?" Hiccup asked, not hiding the irritation in his voice.

Jack chuckled at his friend's annoyed look. "We came to get some ice cream. What do you want, Elsa?"

"Hmm, I think I'll have two scoops of Rocky road." She said.

"Alright, and give me three scoops of vanilla." He said.

Merida nodded. "Okay, Rocky road and vanilla coming right up." Merida said walking towards the ice cream cones. Elsa followed her and the two began talking.

"Alright Jack, that's gonna be $10.32." Hiccup said. Jack nodded and pulled out his wallet, handing the money to Hiccup.

"Hey, what's up with you and Elsa? You two sure have been spending a lot of time together lately." Hiccup inquired.

Jack laughed as a small blush appeared on his face. "Yeah, we are spending some time together. Hic, I really like her and I was thinking of inviting her to the Halloween dance coming up."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Wait, Halloween is when you, me, and Flynn pull off our best pranks on everyone. You can't just skip out on us."

Jack face palmed. "Dude, I'm so sorry I forgot but I'll make it to both. I promise."

"Okay, but if you skip out on us, we'll have to find someone to replace you."

"You won't, I promise." Jack said.

Once Jack and Elsa left, Hiccup and Merida began putting more ice cream into the tubs. They heard the bell ring which signaled that someone just walked into the restaurant. When Merida looked up she fought the urge to vomit.

"Oh look who we have here, Merida." One of the girls who just walked in said.

"What do you want Liz?" Merida asked bluntly.

"What? We can't come in here for some ice cream? One of the other girls asked.

"Yeah, I hear the ice cream here is very good."

Merida rolled here eyes. "Just pick an ice cream flavors and get out!" Merida ordered.

"Fine, if you insist. " Liz, one of the girls said. Once each of the girls were done ordering, Hiccup gave them their total.

"That'll be $15.79." He said.

"What? That's way too expensive!" Liz complained.

"If you don't like it, go somewhere else." Merida replied harshly.

"No one was talking to you Merida. Stay in your lane. C'mon girls, let's go to somewhere better." Liz said as she walked out with her friends.

Merida let out a loud sigh as she grabbed a towel and began wiping down the counters.

Hiccup starred at her. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing Hiccup. It doesn't concern you." Merida replied,wiping the counter aggressively.

"Uh I kinda just witnessed it so it does concern me." Hiccup said as he walked up behind Merida and grabbed her hand to stop her from breaking a hole into the counter. They both stood there for a second, locking eyes and holding hands before moving away and looking down.

"Look, Merida you should tell me. I know we don't always get along but you can still trust me." Hiccup said.

Merida sighed. "Alright." She said as she sat down at a table. Hiccup followed suit and sat across from her at the same table. Since they were now on their break, they were able to relax.

"Back in the 6th grade, I really liked this boy name Eric Tyson. He was good at everything and friends with everyone. So you couldn't help but fall for him." Merida explained.

Hiccup nodded, listening intently. "So one day, i gathered the courage to ask him out to play games at the arcade. But, the trouble was, I asked him out in front of everyone...at lunch."

Hiccup cringed. "Why didn't you wait until you two were alone?" He asked.

"I was too nervous and excited to even care." Merida explained. "So I asked him and you know what he said to me?" She asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "He said 'are you kidding me? You're way too ugly." Merida said as she began to get teary eyed.

Hiccup's jaw dropped. "What?"

Merida nodded as one tear trickled down her cheek but continued with the story. "It's true. Then everyone started laughing at me and pointing fingers at me so I ran out and cried in the girls bathroom."

"Oh mer, that's terrible." Hiccup said.

"Then everyone began to bully me. Calling me names, saying that I was ugly. They still do it today every chance they get. It doesn't happen that much because I go to a different school than them. But it still hurts."

"Is that why you barely post any pictures of your son instagram? Because they called you ugly?" He asked, handing her a napkin for her tears.

Merida nodded as she wiped her tears.

"Well, I think you're pretty." Hiccup said, blushing.

Merida laughed bitterly as she stood up abruptly. "You're just saying that." She said, walking towards the counter. Hiccup followed her.

"No, I mean it. Honest." He said.

"Hiccup, our break is over, let's get back to work."

"Are you at least gonna tell somebody?"

"No. And if you do, I'll break your wrist." She said as she went into the back room. Hiccup stared at the door that Merida just left through with a sorrowful look on his face.

* * *

"You know, you have...pretty eyes." Kristoff recited from his lines for the play. Him and Anna were both in Kristoff's living room, rehearsing for the play which was two days away.

"You have a nice smile." Anna recited from her lines. The two both moved their heads closer but then stopped midway.

"And scene!" Anna said awkwardly.

"Yeah." Kristoff said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, Anna?"

Anna tuned around. "Yeah?"

"Do you think...you know, we should actually...practice the kiss?" The blond haired boy aksed shyly.

Anna's eyes widened. She had never kissed anyone before. Larissa the look on the girl's face a began sputtering.

"I mean...o-only if y-you w-want to. We don't have to. I just thought that since the play is Friday w-we should practice the k-kiss."

Anna bit her lip and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a motion that Kristoff learned that she did when she was nervous.

"S-sure." She responded shyly.

"Okay." Kristoff said walking towards her. He gently put his hand on her cheek as he moved his head closer to hers while she followed suit. Their lips were just about to meet when-

 _Knock knock knock._

Kristoff sighed, "I'll get it." He walked towards the door and opened it. His jaw dropped when he seen who it was. Standing there was a tall guy with short blonde hair that resembled Kristoff's. He had Forrest green eyes, with tan skin and a big nose. He looked like he couldn't be too much older than Kristoff.

"Sven!" Kristoff exclaimed as he embraced the boy in a bone-crushing hug. The boy chuckled.

"Good to see you too little bro!" He said returning the hug. Anna walked to the door to see what all the commotion was about. Sven's eyes lit up.

"Anna? Is that you?"

Anna beamed as she gave him a hug. "Hi Sven!"

"I missed you guys." He told them. "Hey, where's mom?" He asked, dropping his bag down on the floor.

"In the kitchen, c'mon." Kristoff said. Once in the kitchen, Sven snuck up behind his mother.

"Hey mom, do you think you could bake me some cookies?" Sven asked casually. Cheryl gasped at the sound of her son's voice and turned around.

"Sven!" She cried, hugging her son as tight as she could. Both Kristoff and Anna smiled.

"Kris, I think I'll leave. This is more of a family moment." She said.

"No, you don't have to leave. We still need to practice the you know what."

Anna blushed. "I know, but I need to get home in time for dinner."

Kristoff sighed. "Okay."

"Bye Ms. Bjorman, bye Sven!" Anna said, waving. They both bid Anna farewell as she and Kristoff walked out of the kitchen.

"I'll walk you out." Kristoff offered.

Once the two were out on the porch they began to say goodbye. "Okay, so I'll come back tomorrow I guess."

Kristoff nodded. "Okay."

"Okay, well, bye. See you tomorrow." She said.

"Bye." Kristoff replied. "Wait." He stopped her. Anna turned a round and walked back towards him.

"Yeah?"

Kristoff gently pulled her closer to him and put his lips on hers. The kissed only lasted for a second, but they both knew that they were going to remember it for a lifetime.

When they were finished, the two both smiled at each other before moving away.

"Bye." Kristoff said.

Anna smiled. "Bye." She said walking out of his yard. Kristoff had a big, goofy grin on his face and went back into the kitchen.

"So Sven, not to sound rude but, what are you doing here?" He asked, sitting across from his brother at the table.

"Well, dad kicked me out and sent me to live with you guys." Sven explained. Cheryl turned around from the stove.

"What?" Both Kristoff and Cheryl said.

Sven nodded taking a sip of his juice. "Yep, just kicked me out. I guess the new women he's engaged to doesn't like me so I had to go." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Cheryl shook her head. "That man." She muttered under her breath. "Well did he send any paper work with you?" She asked.

Sven nodded. "Yeah, it's in my bag. He took care of most of it already. All it needs now is your signature." He told his mother.

"That is, if you want me to stay here. If not, I'll leave and get a job-"

"No, son. Of course i want you here. I never wanted you to leave actually. But when me and your dad divorced, the deal was that one of you went with me and the other went with him."

Sven nodded. "Yeah, I know. I really missed you guys you know." He said.

Cheryl went over to her oldest son and gave him a big hug. "We missed you too." She said. She patted his shoulders. "Go and unpack in your new room. Kristoff why don't you go help while I make some dinner."

Kristoff nodded and got up from the table. "Kay."

"Yeah, while we're up there you can talk to me about this thing you have going on with Anna." Sven teased as they walked out of the kitchen. Kristoff playfully punched him.

* * *

 **I always wanted to incorporate Sven in this story but didn't know how until now. Sven will now become one of the main characters! Whoo hoo! (Cue celebration music). I also hope you guys liked the merricup that I wrote. Don't worry, Merida will open up more to Hiccup eventually. And of course Anna and Kristoff had to kiss because...why not? Sorry for not updating, I've been pretty busy. But I am not quitting the story because this story is way too much fun to write. I'll update soon. As for now...**

 **Stay tuned! 🙌🙌🙌**


	18. Janitors Closet

It was a crisp, cloudy autumn day in October. Elsa and Jack had just gotten out of school and decided to go and get some Starbucks. The two of them had been spending plenty of time together lately and their friends were beginning to notice. Each time their friends saw the two together they'd instantly begin to tease. Jack would usually tease them back while Elsa would just blush.

When they opened the doors to the building they instantly sighed in relief at the warm heat that filled the cafe which contrasted with the cold air outside. Once they received their drinks, they found a table to sit down at.

"Geez, it's freezing out there, you'd think that it was winter if it weren't for the Orange leaves." Jack said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Elsa giggled. "You act like you've never encountered snow before." She joked, taking a sip of her own drink.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I have encountered snow because I remember beating you in that snow ball fight when we were kids." He stated, smirking.

"Hey! You did not beat me, you cheated." She stated simply, folding her arms.

Jack erupted in chuckles at this. "Really? I cheated?" He asked her.

"Yup." Elsa said with a blunt but playful expression.

"Okay, so then tell me, how do you cheat in a snowball fight exactly?" Jack asked, putting his elbow on the table and his cheek in his palm.

"Hm?" He prodded.

At this point Elsa was flustered.

"Well...because you had too many snowballs and...you knew it was unfair." Elsa lied.

Jack dead panned her. "Wow, what a convincing lie." He said playfully making the blonde sitting across from him laugh.

"Whatever. So, what are you doing for Halloween?" She asked him.

Jack blushed. "Uh, ha ha, you know...I'm thinking of going to the Halloween dance." He admitted to her.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Really? You don't seem like the type to go to school dances."

Jack chuckled nervously. "Haha, well yeah...I was kinda going to ask someone to go with me."

Elsa's eyes lit up. "Oh really? Who?"

He sighed.

 _Time to ask her._ He thought to himself.

"I was thinking of asking you." He stated shyly.

Elsa's eyes widened. Well, she certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Me?" She repeated.

Jack nodded. "What do ya say?" He asked.

Elsa was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"Jack listen, I think you're a really nice guy." She started.

Jack sighed.

 _She's rejecting me._

"But?" He asked.

"But, I just got out of a relationship with ha- I mean, you know who. And I'm still healing from being cheated on." She explained.

Jack nodded. "I get it, but that was over a month ago. Maybe if you go out with someone else, you can completely get over him."

Elsa sighed and looked down at her drink. "Jack, girls heal differently than guys do."

"Yeah, that's true." He said, a look of disappointment on his face.

Elsa felt bad. "Look, I really want to go with you, and I think I'm really starting to have feelings for you but-"

"We don't even have to go as each other's dates, we could just go as friends if that makes you comfortable." Jack said.

Elsa gave a small smile. "I think I'd like that."

Jack grinned from ear to ear. "So that's a yes?"

"Well, I need time to think about it. How about I give you a definite answer by Friday?" She said.

"Friday. Okay, sure." He said.

* * *

After Starbucks, Jack dropped Elsa off at her home and then drove to his house. Closing the front door to her house, Elsa made her way to the kitchen where her mother and father were.

"Hi mom, dad." She greeted, sitting at the table across from her father. The both smiled and greeted their eldest daughter.

"Just in time for dinner. How was Starbucks with Jack?" Iduna asked. Agnarr's eyebrow shot up.

"Jack? Who's Jack? Is this another boyfriend? You just got out of a rela-"

"Dad, relax. Jack is just a friend. There is absolutely nothing between us." Elsa said.

 _It isn't a complete lie._ Elsa thought.

Agnarr stared at his daughter for a second. "Okay." He said in a doubtful tone. "Why don't you go fetch your sister for dinner? She's been up in her room rehearsing her lines all day since she got home from school." He said. Elsa nodded and ran upstairs.

She knocked on her sister's door and a few seconds later the door swung open to reveal the strawberry blonde.

"Hey Els, how was you're _date_ with Jack?" Anna teased.

Elsa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You know it wasn't a date." She said.

Anna wiggled her eyebrows. "Uh huh, sure."

Elsa rolled her eyes again. "Anyway dad told me to come get you for dinner." She said.

"Okay, I'll be down in five minutes, I just need to rehearse-" Anna said as she started to slide back into her room but was stopped when Elsa grabbed her wrist.

"Oh no you don't. Dad said you've been practicing all day. C'mon you need a break." Elsa said leading her younger sister out of her room.

Anna sighed. "Okay, but if I forget my lines in the play tomorrow I'm blaming you." She joked making her sister chuckle. Soon, they were all at the dinner table eating. It was quiet for a minute or two before Agnarr broke the silence.

"So, Elsa. Is Jack the boy who egged our house a few years ago?" He asked.

Elsa gulped nervously. "Yeah. But he's different now. A lot more mature." She said.

"Yeah! He even taught me how to make my own slingshot out of pencils and rubber bands." Anna stated, wincing at the glare by her sister.

 _I don't think I'm helping the situation._ Anna thought.

"Well, Elsa, I just want you to be careful around guys like Jack. I don't want him influencing you to do bad things." Agnarr said.

"He won't, dad. I promise." She assured.

Agnarr shrugged it off. Iduna could feel the tension increasing in the room and decided to change the subject.

"Anna, why don't you tell us about the play." She said.

"Yeah Anna, why don't you tell us about who's love interest you're playing?" Elsa teased. Anna blushed and groaned.

"Elsa." She said in a whiny tone under her breath.

Agnarr spit out his drink as he almost choked on it.

"Love interest!?"

* * *

The next day after school, Anna was with the rest of the cast getting ready for the play.

"Oh, Rapunzel, I'm so excited!" Anna said, jumping up and down in excitement. Rapunzel laughed at her cousin's behavior.

"Oh, so that's why you're jumping up and down. I thought that you had to pee." Rapunzel teased.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, very funny. You know what, I actually do have to pee. I'll be back." She said as she walked towards Mrs. Gerda.

"Mrs. Gerda, can I go to the bathroom?" She asked.

"Yes, but hurry back." She said.

"Okay." She said, exiting from the back of the auditorium.

Hazel, who was standing nearby, snuck behind a corner and pulled out a walkee talkee.

"She's on the move. She's heading together girls bathroom on the first floor near the auditorium." She said.

"Copy that." The person said from the other line.

Anna was skipping through the halls, and humming one of her favorite songs in her head when suddenly she was hit from the back and knocked to the floor. Before she could turn around to see who it was, a headband was put over her eyes and one over her mouth.

"Hmpf!" She tried to make noises.

"Shut up!" She heard the person say.

"Here, let's put her in the janitors closet. I have the keys." The other person said.

Anna screamed in protest but they were muffled by the headband over her mouth. Her arms were soon tied behind her back with duck tape just like her feet. The guys then picked her up and opened the door to the janitors closet.

They tossed the small redhead in, closing the door behind her. Anna, despite being tied up rolled over to the door and tried to make as much noise as possible. She didn't know who it was that did this to her, but she did know whose idea it was.

Here's a hint: her name starts with the letter H.

* * *

"She's not answering her phone." Kristoff told Mrs. Gerda.

Mrs. Gerda was pacing back and forth. "Geez, where is Anna. The play begins in 30 minutes." She said nervously. Hazel slyly approached her teacher.

"Well, that's a freshman for you. Not dependable." She told Mrs. Gerda.

"She's the lead character too and we don't have any back ups. We may have to cancel the play."

"Well, I know all of her lines, Mrs. Gerda. I could fill in for her." Hazel said.

Mrs. Gerda looked up. "You do?"

Hazel nodded. "A good actress must know everybody's lines." She stated.

Mrs. Gerda nodded. "Okay, well, go change your costume and-"

"Hold on! We'll go look for her!" Rapunzel said, with Kristoff and Flynn standing beside her.

Mrs. Gerda shook her head. "There's no time-"

"Yes there is. Mrs. Gerda, I know my cousin and I know that she wouldn't just up and leave like this. Something must've happened to her." Rapunzel said.

Mrs. Gerda sighed. "Okay, but if you can't find her, come right back." She ordered.

"Okay, c'mon guys." Rapunzel said as they exited the backstage.

* * *

Rapunzel called the rest of the gang and told them what happened and now they were all running around the school calling her name. Anna heard her name being called and then perked up. She began to make as much noise as she possibly could by humming and hitting the door with her shoulder.

Kristoff was walking through the halls when he heard this.

"Anna." He said as he sprinted towards the source of the sound. He stopped at the janitors door.

"Anna! Is that you!?" He asked. He heard the person on the other end hum"yes." He tried opening the door but it was locked.

"Dang it." He muttered under his breath. "Hang on Anna, we'll get you out of here." He told her.

"Hey guys! I found her! She's in here!" He told the rest. They all sprinted towards him.

"The door's locked. I think she might be tied up in there." Kristoff told them.

"Okay, Anna back up. I'm gonna break the door." Flynn told her before he backed up in order to get a running start.

Everyone gave him space before her ran at full speed across the hall and collided with the door. Unfortunately, the door remained shut and Flynn ended up on the floor, clutching his shoulder.

"Ow." Flynn said.

"Well, that didn't work." Hiccup stated.

"Guys! Focus! The play starts in 20 minutes and our lead actress is locked in the janitors closet!" Rapunzel said.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Merida, let's go try to find a janitor. Rapunzel and Flynn, go tell Mrs. Gerda. Hiccup and Jack, search upstairs for a janitor. And Kristoff, stay here with Anna. Everyone ready?" Elsa said.

They all agreed and sprinted off in different directions with the exception of Kristoff who sat down by the door.

"You'll be okay, Anna." He told his best friend/ maybe girlfriend through the door.

* * *

Soon, Hiccup and Jack returned with a janitor who already had his keys in his hand. He put the key through the hole and twisted it, causing the door to open.

Kristoff sprinted into the the closet and immediately keeled down next to the strawberry blonde, carefully taking the headbands off of her eyes and mouth.

Anna let out a huge gasp, happy to be able to breath regularly through both her mouth and nose. "Kristoff." She muttered.

"It's okay, I got you." He said as he gently took the tape off of her hands.

"Anna! There you are! What happened?" Mrs. Gerda asked.

"Someone, pushed me in here. I don't know who it was but I do know that it was two guys." She said as Kristoff untied her feat.

"Oh dear, we'll find who that that was later but the question is, are you still willing to perform tonight?"

Anna nodded without hesitation. "Of course."

Mrs. Gerda nodded. "Okay then. Let's go back to the auditorium!" She said.

Elsa walked up next to her sister. "Are you okay?" She asked her.

Anna nodded. "I'm fine. But I think I might know who might have been behind this whole thing. And her name starts with a H." She said.

Elsa nodded. "I think it's her too."

"Who is it? Haley from 5th period?" Hiccup asked, genuinely confused.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Well, don't mind her, tonight, I want you to do your best, okay?" She asked.

Anna smiled. "I will." She said, stopping to embrace her sister.

"Thanks Els."

* * *

 **I'm baaaaaack, with a new chapter. I hope you liked it. I was going to add another part beyond this point but it would've been too rushed. Anyway, I'm sure you've figured out who it was that caused Anna to get locked in the janitors closet, but in case you didn't, it was obviously Hazel. And I don't if Elsa is going to the dance with Jack or not but we'll just have to wait and see. Anyways, I'll update soon...**

 **Stay tuned!😄😁😀**


	19. The New Rule

After the play was over, the gang emerged from the auditorium. That is, with the exception of Anna. She had stayed back in order to speak with Mrs. Gerda and asked Elsa and the others to wait for her in the car. Anna walked up to her.

"Ah Anna, you've done very well in the play. I'm proud of you." Mrs. Gerda said. Anna gave a genuine smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Gerda, I had fun doing it. But, what are we going to do about the guys who locked me in the janitors closet?" Anna inquired.

"I've already informed principal Stunters on the matter and he said he and the rest of the staff would be on it by tomorrow. In the meantime, do you know anyone who you think would do this to you?" The woman asked.

Anna instantly nodded. "Although she didn't do it personally, I believe that Hazel planned it."

"Hazel? She'd never do such a thing. She's a real sweetheart."

Anna shook her head. "Mrs. Gerda, she's told me numerous times that she wanted my part in the play. She's even the reason why I decided to quit a few weeks ago." She explained.

Mrs. Gerda nodded her head, considering. "Well, she did seem excited to take your place for the play when you were missing." She said. "How about we talk about this Monday, you need to go home and get some rest."

Anna nodded and bid her teacher good bye, not noticing Hazel lurking in the corner, eavesdropping on their conversation.

* * *

"They did WHAT!?" Agnarr asked. After dropping Merida and Rapunzel off, Anna and Elsa got back to their own home and told their parents what had occurred before the play.

Anna nodded. "I didn't get to see their faces, but I bet Hazel paid them to attack me since she wanted my part in the play." She explained.

Agnarr shook his head. "This is outrageous. I'm calling the school right now." He said.

"The principal already told Mrs. Gerda that they were going to find who it was on Monday." Elsa told her father.

Agnarr nodded. "Well, at least your safe." He concluded. "Why don't you girls go upstairs and get some sleep." He suggested. Both girls complied and made their way upstairs.

* * *

The next day Elsa decided to go for a walk in the park with Jack. She would've invited Anna to come along with her but she could tell that her sister was still a bit shaken up, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"So?" Jack prodded.

Elsa looked up from her cup of ice cream in her hands to a pair of blue eyes. "What?" She responded.

"Well, you told me that you'd give a definite answer for the dance by Friday, it's Saturday now." He said.

Elsa's eyes widened. She forgot all about it. "Oh yeah. Sorry, I guess with what happened yesterday I just-"

"No it's okay." Jack assured. "If you need more time to think then that's fine by me." He told her truthfully.

Elsa smiled at his kindness. "No, I don't need more time. I think I've come to a decision." She said, stopping in front of him.

"Oh?"

Elsa nodded. "Jack, I'd love to go with you to the Halloween dance." She said.

The white haired boy grinned from ear to ear and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug, almost knocking the ice cream out of her hand. Once he realized what he was doing, he widened his eyes and backed up.

"Sorry about that, I just got a little excited I guess." He stated, bashful.

Elsa smiled at this.

 _Aw, he's cute when he's shy._ She thought.

"No, don't apologize. I actually liked it." She admitted shyly.

He blushed and smiled.

"This day can't get any better."

* * *

After the park, Elsa walked into the house with the biggest smile on her face. She walked into the living room where her mother was reading a book while her sister was watching tv.

"Hi mom, hey Anna!" Elsa greeted happily as she plopped down on the couch. Iduna looked up from her book and rose an eyebrow.

"Someone's in a good mood." She observed.

"I bet it's because of Jack." Anna said, a teasing smile on her face. Elsa rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself. Anna saw this and her eyes lit up.

"It is Jack! What happened? Did he ask you out? Did you guys kiss? Did-"

"Anna!" Both Elsa and her mother said. The youngest occupant in the room smiled sheepishly and sank down into the chair.

"Sorry." She squeak.

"Well Elsa, what is the reason for your bright mood?" Iduna inquired. Elsa beamed.

"Jack asked me to the Halloween dance!" She exclaimed excitedly. Iduna smiled at this.

"Is that right? Well I'm most certainly happy for you, it's about time you get over Hans." Iduna said.

Elsa smiled and nodded.

"Well, mom is on board for you to be with Jack but dad on the other hand-" Anna started.

"Anna." Her mother scolded.

"Sorry." She said once again.

* * *

"Hazel, Anna claims that you were behind her getting attacked for the purpose of stealing her spot in the play, is this true?" Mr. Stunters, the principal asked. Both Anna and Hazel had been pulled out of class in order to be sent to the principal's office.

Hazel's face reflected confusion. "Oh no, I would never. I love Anna, she's just like a little sister to me." She lied, ignoring the glare that Anna was giving her.

"Well, Mrs. Gerda did also admit that you seemed very excited when told you would play Anna's character just in case she didn't show up. Is this true?"

"Mr. Stunters, I am always excited to perform in the play. So I was only excited to perform, but inside, I was so worried about Anna." Hazel lied.

 _Wow, now she wants to be a good actress._ Anna thought before sighing audibly.

Mr. Stunters nodded and continued. "What about when Anna was trying to quit the play? Mrs. Gerda said it was unexpected since Anna seemed to be enjoying the rehearsals. Anna claimed that you were the reason for that." He told her.

Hazel shook her head. "Oh, the poor thing was probably just too tired from all of the work she was getting and thought enough was enough. I told her that if she wanted this play to be great, she'd have to work hard at it." She lied.

This is when Anna had enough. "What!? You said no such thing!" She exclaimed.

"Mrs. Anderson, please sit." Mr. Stunters ordered firmly. Anna sighed and did as she was told.

"We will continue to discuss this through further notice. Hazel, you are off of the hook for now as there is no evidence, but you will be watched closely."

"Oh, of course Mr. Stunters, I understand the circumstances." Hazel said innocently.

"Good. Now, that is all I need from you two now. You may go back to class." He said. Both girls got up and walked out of the room. Once they were out of sight from the office, Hazel pushed Anna against the lockers and walked up to her.

"The next time you try to get me in trouble, you'll regret it." She threatened, giving Anna an extra shove before walking away.

Anna huffed. "She's not getting away with this."

* * *

"How does this look?" Elsa asked her sister. Anna glanced up momentarily from her phone. It was the night of the Halloween dance and Elsa and Jack decided to surprise each other with costumes. Anna was helping Elsa pick out things to wear for her "cowgirl" look after coming home from the second night of the play.

"It looks okay, but you should really-"

"Anna, for the last time I am not bringing a toy gun. I could get suspended for something like that you know." Elsa said as she fixed the straw hat on top of her head in the mirror.

"But it will make you look like a real cowgirl." Anna said in a whiny tone. Elsa laughed at her sister before handing her a phone.

"Here, take a picture so I can post it on instagram." She said, handing Anna the device.

"So, what did dad say when you told him about Jack?" Anna asked, snapping pictures.

"He wasn't that mad I guess. But mom coaxed him to let me go when I told him we were going as just friends." Elsa explained.

Anna gasped. "Elsa lying? Whoa, you don't see this everyday." She said playfully. Elsa laughed at her sister's goofiness.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She said jokingly.

 _Ding Dong._

They gasped. "He's here." They both said.

"I'll get it." They heard their dad say. The sisters looked at each other in fear.

"Oh no!" They both said.

"Quick, go down there to make sure dad doesn't scare him away while I finish getting ready." Elsa said. Anna nodded and ran down stairs to see Jack standing in the door way with an oversized blue and orange jersey.

"Oh, hello. Jack is it?" Agnarr said. Jack smiled nervously and reached is hand out.

"Yes sir, nice to see you." Jack said, shaking Agnarr's hand.

"Yes you too. Why don't you come in." Agnarr said, stepping aside for Jack to walk in. Anna waved cheerfully.

"Hi Jack!" She said, sitting down on the couch. He smiled.

"Hey Anna."

"So, Jack. I assume that you are a football player for Halloween." Agnarr said.

Jack smiled. "Yeah, Peyton Manning to be exact." He explained.

"Hello Jack." Iduna greeted from the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs. Anderson." He said.

"You know Jack, I remember you from seventh grade was it?" Agnarr asked.

Jack nodded. "Possibly."

"Yeah, wasn't it you who egged my house?"

Jack's eyes widened as he gulped. "Uh...yeah. Sorry about that. I was immature." He apologized.

Anna laughed awkwardly, trying to lighten up the mood. "Well, the past is in the past. Jack why don't you tell my dad about how you're leading the team through the playoffs?" She said, changing the subject. Jack nodded at Anna, his eyes silently thanking her for saving him.

"Yeah, we're pretty good this year, we have a chance." He said.

"Yeah, you're okay for a backup quarterback." Agnarr stated. Jack's smile faltered at what was just said.

Anna laughed awkwardly again. "Yeah but he still wins games!" She said.

"I'm ready!" Elsa called from a top the stairs. As she walked down, Jack smiled at her costume. She wore a purple plaid shirt that was tucked into blue denim jeans with a straw hat and brown boots.

"Hey, you ready?" Elsa said walking up next to Jack. He smiled.

"Yep, let's go." He told her.

"Okay, bye dad, bye mom." Elsa said.

"Bye, and be back by eleven." Agnarr ordered. Elsa nodded as she closed the door.

* * *

"So, what did you and my dad talk about?" Elsa asked as they rode in the car.

Jack shrugged. "Nothing much. Just about football." He said. He didn't want to mention what Agnarr had said about him in order to not upset Elsa.

"Oh, okay. Hey, speaking of football, you couldn't think of anything else to be for Halloween?" Elsa asked.

Jack looked over and smiled. "Why, you don't think I look hot in this uniform?" He teased.

Elsa blushed. "You look fine but I was hoping to see you in something else other than a football uniform." She said.

He laughed. "Whatever." He said playfully as he pulled into the school's parking lot.

* * *

"Dad, can I go over to Kristoff's house so we could watch a scary movie?" Anna asked.

Agnarr looked up from his newspaper. "Nope."

"But whhhyyy? I did all of my homework. Plus everyone else is out tonight." Anna complained.

"You're are too young to date. And if you wish to go out, go trick or treating." He replied nonchalantly.

"But Kristoff and I aren't dating. And even if we were, you let Elsa date at my age."

"That's different sweetheart." Agnarr said as he got up and walked to the kitchen with Anna following right behind him.

"How is that different?" Anna questioned. Agnarr sighed and turned around.

"No means no, Anna." He said.

Anna huffed and crossed her arms petulantly. Agnarr only laughed at his daughter's behavior before opening a drawer.

"Hmm, Elsa left her house keys here, I better go give them to her." Agnarr concluded.

"Wait! No no no! I'll take them to her!" Anna said, getting in between her dad and the front door.

Agnarr laughed. "That's alright dear, I'll do it. Tell your mother I'll be back." Agnarr said before moving past his daughter and walking out of the house.

Anna sighed. "Oh boy."

* * *

"You know, I've always liked this song." Jack said as he and Elsa danced with each other. The gym was packed as expected, but that didn't make it any less fun.

"Yeah, it's fun to dance to." Elsa said.

When the song was over Elsa huffed. "That was exhausting, I'm going to go get some punch, okay?" Elsa said.

Jack nodded. "I'll just be over here talking to some friends." He said. Elsa nodded and made her way towards the punch.

"Hey Elsa." Someone said behind her. Elsa turned around and to see who it was and it was no other than Hans.

She rolled her eyes. "What? A guy can't say hi to his ex girlfriend?" He asked slyly, inching closer to her.

"Why don't you go with your current girlfriend and make out in a corner or something?" Elsa replied bluntly. Just from the beginning of their conversation, she could already tell that Hans was drunk from the smell of alcohol on him and by the way he slurred.

"Ooh, harsh. Come on babe, don't be that way." He said, trying to encircle his arm around her waist but she moved away.

"I'm not your babe!" She said. Jack looked over, trying to see what was taking Elsa so long. When he seen Hans, he didn't hesitate to storm over there.

"What are you doing to her?" He asked, stepping in between Hans and Elsa.

"Whoa whoa whoa frost boy. Take it easy. I was only talking to her." Hans stated.

"Really? Cause it looked like something more? If I catch you touching her I will sock you!"

"Jack, that's enough. He's not worth it. Come on, let's go outside for a while." Elsa said, taking him by the hand. Giving Hans one more glare, he followed Elsa out to the parking lot.

"How could he!? After he was the one who cheated on you!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack, it's okay, I'm over him now." Elsa said in a calm tone.

"No it's not okay! He needs to be pounded! I'll kick in places that do not need to be kicked. That filthy-"

Jack was cut off by a pair of lips that were on his. He couldn't believe it. She was actually kissing him! His dream has finally come true. When their lips separated, they stood there and stared at each other for while before Jack spoke up.

"You kissed me." He said.

Elsa nodded shyly. "It was the only way I could get you to shut up." She said playfully. He laughed.

"Are you ready to go back in now?" She asked him.

"Yeah, let's go." He said as they walked back into the gym. Once they walked back in, it seemed like Hans was waiting for them.

"Oh, look whose back. The guy who always sits on the bench for the football team." Hans said.

Jack smirked. "You must be talking about yourself then because coach definitely has me playing out on the field." He replied as he and Elsa walked towards the dance floor. This must've upset Hans because he came running after Jack and tackled him to the floor. Everyone gasped as they circled around Hans who had jack slammed to the floor.

"Jack!" Elsa cried.

"Hey!" One of the chaperones yelled as they ran over to the fight. Jack quickly flipped the both of them over as he began landing punch after punch on Hans. The chaperone soon grabbed Jack and Hans.

"You two are coming with me." He said sternly, grabbing them by their shirts and walking put of the gym. Jack turned around and gave Elsa an apologetic look which Elsa returned. But her sorrowful look was soon replaced with fear as she looked beside him and saw her dad standing there with a puzzled expression on his face. Putting the pieces together, he made eye contact and walked over to his daughter.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" She asked, confused.

"Well, I came to give you your house keys but I guess I interrupted a little fight." Agnarr said, anger in his voice.

"No, dad it wasn't like that. Hans jumped on Jack and-"

"And nothing! I told you that boy is nothing but trouble!" Agnarr shouted, gaining the attention of the other students. Elsa looked around embarrassed.

"Dad, it isn't that big of deal!" Elsa said. Agnarr was fuming at this point. He grabbed Elsa by the hand and lead her out of the gym.

"We will continue this conversation at home." He said tightly.

* * *

"I just can't why you don't like Jack. He had to defend himself!" Elsa argued as they walked into the house. Iduna and Anna were both sitting in the living room. Iduna stood up.

"What's going on?" She asked, concerned. Both Elsa and Agnarr began speaking at rapid paces and Iduna couldn't figure out a word they were saying.

"Okay, okay, okay, slow down." She said, quieting them. Once both were quiet, she continued.

"Now, why don't we go have a civilized conversation about this in the living room." She suggested, leading her daughter and her husband into the living room. Anna slowly rose up from the couch and tried to sneak out. She really didn't want to hear this argument.

"Anna! Stay in here. This will be a family meeting." Agnarr said as he sat down in the arm chair. Anna sighed and sat down on the couch along with her sister.

"Now, I came up to the school in order give Elsa her house keys which she forgot. But I ended up walking in on Jack pounding away on Hans' face." Agnarr stated.

"What!? That is most certainly not true. Now Jack did get a few good licks in but he was defending himself. Hans was the one who started it." Elsa said.

"Wait, so jack and hans for into a fight? Who won?" Anna said. When she saw the looks she was getting from her family, she chuckled nervously.

"Heh heh...I'll be quiet now." She said, playing with her braid.

"Anyways, dear you said that you walked in on Jack beating up Hans?" Iduna asked.

"That is correct."

"And Elsa, you said that Jack was only defending himself?"

Elsa nodded.

"Well dear, I'm willing to believe Elsa's side of the story because I've met Jack." Iduna declared.

Agnarr scoffed. "Sweetheart are you serious? Just because you've met him doesn't mean that he's a good guy. Remember how he egged our house?"

Iduna rolled her eyes. "Agnarr let that go. The boy has changed and we should give him one more chance." She said. Elsa smiled.

"Thanks mom." She said. Iduna smiled back. Agnarr huffed.

"Well that doesn't matter because I've made a new rule." He said.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"You girls are not allowed to date anyone until you graduate from high school." He declared.

"What!?" Both Anna and Elsa said.

"Agnarr, that seems a little extreme." Iduna said.

Agnarr shook his head. "I don't care because I will not have my daughters dating any hooligans who eggs peoples houses and gets into fights!"

"Dad that's not fair!" Elsa said, standing up.

"Well, life isn't fair!" Agnarr retorted, also standing up.

"But dad, I haven't even had a boyfriend before." Anna said sadly.

"Well, I guess you're just gonna wait." He said. "Now you girls go to bed. We will talk more about this in the morning."

Both girls got up and reluctantly headed upstairs. Iduna turned to her husband.

"Well you've done it. You've officially made put daughters unhappy." She said before walking upstairs. Agnarr then fell back on his chair and put his head in his hands.

* * *

 **Whew! Long chapter. Yeah, I know. Jelsa fans are both mad and happy at the same time right now. Bout don't worry, it'll be okay. Also, can you guys review a little bit more, it really isn't that motivating when I'm only getting one review per chapter. (Thank you to that one reviewer though!). I really like to read the reviews and hear what you guys think so please review. Anyways I'll update soon until then...**

 **Stay tuned! 😃**


	20. No Showing Tears

Elsa was grabbing her books out of her locker when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She jumped a little as she swiftly turned around only to meet a pair of blue eyes staring at her intently. She relaxed when she realized who it was.

"Don't do that! You scared me!" She said after playfully punching Jack. He chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't realized you were do skittish." He said playfully before moving his head closer for a kiss. Elsa dodged him and got out of his embrace. Jack recoiled.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought-"

"No! You're fine, it's just..." Elsa quickly assured before trailing off.

"Just what?" He inquired.

"It's just my dad. He won't let me or Anna date because of what happened at the dance." The girl explained.

Jack's face fell. "Oh."

Elsa nodded. "Yeah."

Jack shook his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No, don't be sorry. You have nothing to apologize for. My dad is just kinda strict sometimes."

"Well...maybe if I talked to him and showed him that I'm actually mature, he'd give me a second chance."

Elsa's eyes lit up. "Really? You would do that?"

Jack immediately nodded. "Of course. Elsa I like you, a lot."

Elsa blushed after she headed this. "I like you two Jack." The two of their heads moved closer until their lips met for a quick second.

"You can come over tomorrow, he doesn't have work then." Elsa said.

"Okay, I'll be there." Jack confirmed.

Elsa smiled. "Great!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you went swimming in a pool that smells like toilet water?" Hiccup inquired as he look at the road in front of him. Merida had came to work late and reeked of toilet water. She down played it by saying she lost track of time at the local swimming pool but Hiccup was not to be fooled. He decided that he'd interrogate her about it when he dropped her off to her house.

Merida nodded. "Pretty much."

"Merida, tell me why you're going swimming at the beginning of November? One of the coldest years of the the month."

"I just...I don't know." The girl replied, looking out the window.

"It was those bullies wasn't it? They did something to you and I have the sneaking suspicion that it has something to do with your head and a toilet."

Merida sighed loudly. "Hiccup can we not talk about this now please? I really would appreciate it if you just took me home and I'll give you the gas money."

Hiccup pulled the car over to the side of the road. It wasn't a big deal since they weren't on a busy street and they were next to a field.

"What are you doing?" Merida asked.

Hiccup took the keys out of the ignition. "We are not leaving until you tell me what happened." He stated.

"Oh c'mon Hiccup! You're wasting time! I have homework to do!" Merida complained.

"Yeah well the homework can wait! You're going to tell me why you smell like a toilet!"

"Because they beat me up and put my head in the toilet okay! There, happy now?" She finally admitted, crossing her arms.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Oh Mer, I'm so sorry I thought-"

"Oh save it Hiccup. I don't need anyone's pitty." Merida spat. "They just punched me a few times and shoved my head in the toilet. Okay? That's all, nothing to get so worked up about."

"Nothing to get worked up about?" Hiccup repeated. "Merida that's bullying. This is serious, you know that? They could go to jai-"

"I don't care Hiccup! Just please take me home!" The girl insisted.

"But we have to tell someone!"

"No we don't just take me home!"

"But Mer-"

"Hiccup, I'm going to ask you one more time. Please take me home." Merida insisted calmly. Hiccup stared at her for a while before putting the keys back in the ignition and starting the car.

"Okay Merida, but I'm not going to keep this 'little secret' forever. I hope you know that." He said as he pulled onto the road.

* * *

As Hiccup got into bed that night, he kept replaying the conversation with Merida in his head. Merida looked so hurt, but he could tell that she was trying to mask it as best she could. Hiccup couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his phone off of his dresser and called Elsa.

* * *

Elsa was laying in bed texting Jack back and forth. She was surprised when she got a phone call from Hiccup. This was especially odd since it was at least 11pm. She answered it.

"Hey Hiccup...everything okay?" She asked awkwardly.

"Oh hey Els... what's going on?"

"Well...I'm in the bed."

Hiccup nervously chuckled. "Oh heh heh, yeah. Right."

Elsa sensed his nervousness over the phone and confronted him about it. "Hey Hiccup, is everything okay? You sound nervous."

She heard her friend sigh. "Well, it's actually about Merida."

Elsa smirked even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Oh really?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"No, Els. This is serious."

Elsa's face fell. "Oh, what is it?"

"She really didn't want me to tell anyone this but I can't help it. Merida is being bullied."

The platinum blonde's eyes widened. Merida? Being bullied? Those two words didn't really go together in the same sentence. She never would've thought her best friend would be getting bullied. Especially since she hadn't mentioned anything about it.

"Els? You there?"

"Yeah, sorry I'm here. What do you mean she's getting bullied? She hasn't said anything. And she tells me everything."

"Yeah I know. The only reason I found out is because they came and harassed her at work once."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Well who are they? Do they go to our school?"

"No, they've been bullying her since the sixth grade she said."

Elsa shook her head. "This happened when she moved away and came back during the sixth grade then."

"Yeah."

"We'll talk to her about this tomorrow and get it out of her, I'll make sure of it." Elsa confirmed.

* * *

Once the first period bell rang, Elsa marched right up to Merida and sat down. Merida looked up and took her earphones out of her ears.

"Hey." She greeted happily.

"Hey." Elsa said, a solemn expression on her face.

Merida noticed this and got confused. "You okay?"

"Merida, Hiccup told me about you getting bullied." Elsa said. Merida's wide eyes soon turned into an get as she looked over at Hiccup who was sitting at a table across the room with Jack. When Merida looked at him, he chuckled and waved nervously.

"Merida, why wouldn't you tell me about-"

"Because it's not a big deal, okay? Now can we do our work please?" Merida said as she pulled her binder out from her backpack.

"No, we can't." Elsa said as she snatched the binder out of Merida's hands. "It can wait. Merida bullying is serious. Why wouldn't you tell someone about this?"

"Elsa, like I said, it's not a big deal."

"Yes it is! Bully isn't something to mess around with Merida! We should report this to-"

"No! It's bad enough that you guys already know. I don't need anyone else knowing." The girl said.

"But Merida-"

"Elsa stop." Merida said calmly.

"Merida you shouldn't-"

"Elsa." She said in a warning tone.

"Merida you need to talk about this."

"Elsa for the last time I don't want to talk about it!" Merida said before she stormed out of the classroom. Everyone in the classroom sat in silence and stared at Elsa.

"Elsa, would you like to talk to her." The teacher offered. Elsa nodded and walked towards the door only to be stopped by Hiccup who was already on his way out of the door. Elsa understood the wordless request and watched Hiccup out the door.

Hiccup ran up and down the hallways in search of the curly redhead. He couldn't yell because other classes were in session. He stopped when he heard weeping coming from a closet. The janitors closet that Anna had gotten locked in. The brown haired boy hesitantly opened the door and poked his head in.

His heart ached at the sight bestowed upon him. Merida was curled up in the corner with her arms wrapped around her knees and her shoulders shaking with her head down. She was unaware of Hiccup's presence until he sat by her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

Her head shot up. "Hiccup get away from me! I need a moment alone!"

Hiccup shook his head. "Shh just calm down."

"Hiccup please just go! I don't need any comfort." She said as she scooted away. Hiccup scooted closer.

"Yes you do. Merida stop trying to act tough. I know you're hurting. I can see it in your eyes."

"No I'm not! Hiccup leave me alone! I don't understand why you-"

Hiccup cut her off by putting his lips on hers. They kissed for a few seconds before breaking it slowly. Merida blushed.

"Hiccup I-"

"Oh my goodness Merida I'm sorry! I just wasn't thinking and you looked so much in distress that-"

Merida cut him off with a kiss. After the kiss broke Hiccup looked at her in astonishment.

"Well, I'm guessing you liked the kiss." Hiccup concluded. Merida laughed making Hiccup smile. He loved seeing her smile.

"Look Merida, we were just worried about you, that's all. We care about you and don't want you to get hurt."

Merida sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just don't like being vulnerable in front of anyone. Even my closest friends."

Hiccup nodded. "Mer, I know. You're the tough one of our group and can't have anyone thinking you've gone soft. But it's okay to be soft sometimes. Especially when you have friends who care about you."

Merida nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry I kept pushing you away."

Hiccup shrugged. "It's okay, you were just going through a hard time."

"Poor Elsa, she probably thinks I'm mad at her." Merida said.

"Elsa? Nah, she's your best friend, she knows you."

"Yeah, but I still need to say sorry to her."

Hiccup nodded. "Okay, well are you ready to go back to class?"

Merida nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

The two teens entered the classroom hand in hand walking to the table that Jack and Elsa were sitting at.

"Is everything okay now?" The teacher asked. Merida nodded.

"Sorry for interrupting."

The teacher shook her head. "It's no problem. As long as you feel better." She told Merida. The girl smiled gratefully and continued to walk with Hiccup to Jack and Elsa's table.

"Oh well Els would you look at that. These two are holding hands." Jack teased as the two sat down in front of them. Merida and Hiccup both blushed.

"Wow, would've never seen that coming." Elsa joked along with him.

All of them laughed at their goofiness. Once the laughter died down Merida looked at Elsa.

"Els, look I'm sorry. I was just-"

"Mer, it's okay. I know you were just upset."

"So are we best friends again?" Merida asked.

Elsa chuckled. "When did we ever stop." She said making her best friend laugh.

"See, I told you she'd understand." Hiccup said, wrapping his arm around her.

"Yeah, let's get started on this homework though or else, it probably won't get done." Merida joked making everyone laugh.

* * *

 **Yes. It's me again...and I'm back. Whoo. (If you're a TLC fan you know that song.)**

 **Please excuse my absence. We just started school about a month ago and senior year kinda needs all my attention. But that doesn't mean I've lost motivation for this story. I've just been really really busy with school, trying to learn how to drive and track practice. BUT THIS STORY WILL KEEP PROGRESSING! The updates just may be a little slower.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. There was a lot of Jelsa and mericup in this one. I will try to update next Friday or earlier if I can. Tell me what you thought in the reviews.**

 **Stay tuned! 😎😎😎**


	21. Dinner and Gentlemen

It was a peaceful November night and the snow was just beginning to fall. Inside of the Anderson household however, all signs of peace we're out there door. As expected, there was still a bit of tension between Elsa and Agnarr because of what happened with Jack. The two had barely said one word to each other since the incident. But Jack was coming over today in order to cease all tensions.

Agnarr was sitting in the the living room reading the newspaper when he seen a car pull up into the driveway. Agnarr raised an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting any visits today. But his eyes widened when he saw Jack step out of the car. Agnarr immediately hopped up and walked straight to Elsa's room.

"Elsa!" He called angrily.

Elsa winced. She knew she forgot to do something. Her head whipped around when her father bursted into the room.

"Oh hey there dad." She said awkwardly.

"What is he doing in our driveway?" Agnarr asked, ignoring Elsa's greeting.

"Who?" The blonde asked innocently.

"Elsa!"

Elsa sighed. "I forgot to tell you that he was coming over."

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him!?"

"He's not here for me, he's here for you." She explained.

"What?"

Their conversation was cut short when they heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" Anna shouted as she ran to the front door. When she opened it her eyes immediately widened.

"Jack...not to be rude but...what are you doing here?" The redhead asked.

Jack laughed at the girl's expression. "Don't worry Anna, I came to clear up everything thing with your dad." He said as he stepped in the house.

"Oh okay. Just...be careful." She said cautiously.

Jack's eyes reflected confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well cause you're not exactly my dad's favorite person."

Jack laughed at this. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey Jack." Elsa said from at the top of the stairs. Agnarr wasn't too far behind her as he made his way down the stairs, eyeing Jack the entire way. Jack gulped.

"Hey Els. Greetings Mr. Anderson." Jack said, sticking his hand out when Agnarr stepped in front of him. When Agnarr ignored the kind gesture from him, Jack quickly put his hands behind his back.

"Elsa, Anna, why don't you go upstairs while I have a word with Jack." Agnarr said, voice as cold as ice.

"But I still have to wash the-" Anna started.

"Anna." Agnarr said calmly.

"Going upstairs now." The girl said as she sprinted up the stairs. As soon as his daughters disappeared, Agnarr turned his attention back to the white haired boy in front of him.

"Sit down Jack." He commanded as he took a seat on the reclining chair. Jack followed suit and sat on the couch.

"Why did you come here?" Agnarr asked, the tone of his voice still cold.

Jack shifted uncomfortably. "I came to apologize for my actions." He was surprised when laughter filled the room, and it wasn't coming from him.

Jack laughed nervously. "May I ask what's so funny, sir?"

When Agnarr was finally able to regain his composure he looked over to Jack. "You."

Jack gave a puzzled expression. "Excuse me?"

"You're funny. Do you really think I'm going to believe that you're sorry just because you made a trip over here? Well I don't. I know you're type Jack, you think that if you act all polite and innocent in front of me, I'll let you be with Elsa and you'll be able to do anything you want with her. Well let me tell you something buddy, not on my watch."

"But sir, that isn't my intention at all. I really am sorry for what happened. It was a foolish mistake and I won't do it again." Jack said, a pleading tone.

Agnarr sighed and stood up, looking out the window. "Jack, why do you want to be with my daughter so bad?"

Jack didn't hesitate to answer. "Well, she has the greatest personality. She's always there for me and-"

"She's always there for you? Well, are you always there for her?" Agnarr questioned.

"Of course. Sir, I'm the right guy for your daughter. I can prove it to you."

Agnarr turned to face Jack. "Really? How so?"

"If I come over for dinner I can prove it." Jack said.

Agnarr looked up, seemingly thinking to consider. "Okay, come over tomorrow at 7:00 sharp and do not be late."

Jack immediately smiled. "Thank you sir, you won't regret this."

"Don't thank me yet."

* * *

"So wait, you're telling me you're going to her house tomorrow to eat dinner." Hiccup asked his friend, who was immersed in the video game on the screen in front of him.

"Yup, all I gotta do is show him how much of a gentlemen I am and then me and Elsa are together forever." Jack said.

"Wow, you don't seem nervous about this at all."

Jack shrugged. "What is there to be nervous about? I'm just going to be myself."

"Yeah and the last time I checked, you're not much of a gentlemen." Merida said from the other side of the room. The three teens were all in Hiccups room.

Jack paused the game and whipped his head around toward Merida. "Hey! I most certainly am a gentlemen! I'll show you." He said before getting up and walking over towards the redhead.

"Might I have this dance milady?" Jack asked jokingly. Merida laughed at this.

"Jack, why would you ask Elsa to dance at a dinner gathering?" Merida asked.

The boy shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just trying to act like a gentlemen."

"Well can you not act like a gentlemen with MY girl." Hiccup said.

"Aww is somebody jealous?" Jack teased, making Merida laugh. Hiccup turned red at this question.

"No! I just don't need someone trying to flirt with my girlfriend that's all." He said shyly.

"Aww, you don't have to be jealous because I'll always be yours." Merida said as she walked over to the boy and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll leave you two in here so I won't have to witness anymore of this cringy-ness." He said as he walked out of the room.

"That's not a word!" Hiccup yelled.

"It is now!" They heard Jack yell back.

* * *

It was 6:55 as Jack pulled into the driveway of Elsa's house. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. He sweated through three shirts and and to take another shower because he was so nervous. He knew he was bluffing when he told Hiccup he wasn't going to get nervous.

After locking the car door, Jack slowly made his way to the front door and nervously rang the doorbell, a bouquet of flowers in is hand. The door opened to reveal Iduna, who immediately smiled once she seen Jack.

"Hi Jack, come on in." She said stepping aside to let the white haired boy in.

"Hi Mrs. Anderson, I uh brought these for you." He said as he handed her the flowers.

Iduna smiled as she closed the door behind him. "Oh thank you Jack these are beautiful." She said, taking the bouquet from him. "Go ahead and have a seat at the kitchen table, dinner is just about ready." She told him.

Jack nodded and walked into the kitchen and saw Agnarr sitting at the table with an expectant look on his face. Jack walked straight over to him and shook his hand.

"Hi Mr. Anderson."

"Jack." Agnarr greeted.

"Hi Jack!" Anna said cheerfully as she ran downstairs.

"Hey Anna."

Elsa walked into the kitchen as well and gave a shy wave to him. He waved back, grinning widely.

"Okay, dinner is ready everyone, go sit at the table." Iduna said. Everyone took their seats. Iduna was sitting next to Agnarr who was sitting at the head of the table. Anna sat on the other side of him while Elsa and Jack sat across from each other.

Once everyone fixed their plates a silent tension filled the room. Elsa just kept her eyes on her plate while Jack's eyes kept darting back and forth between Elsa and Agnarr.

"So Jack, how's the team doing?" Iduna asked, trying to initiate conversation.

Jack nodded his head. "We're doing really good, if we win this game we'll go to the state championship." He said.

"Wow, you guys have come from a long way, haven't you." Iduna asked.

Jack smiled. "Yeah."

The rest of the dinner with surprisingly well for Jack. He made polite conversations with both of Elsa's parents and things were seemingly going well. That is...until Agnarr asked Jack to join him in the backyard after dinner. Jack gulped and rose up from his seat, following the man outside.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Jack prodded politely.

"Jack, I have to say, I'm impressed." The man said.

Jack's eyes widened. "You are!? I mean I mean, thank you, sir."

Agnarr laughed at his response. "Look Jack, I'm sorry for not being as kind the other day, it's just...when I seen how much Hans hurt Elsa, my heart ached."

Jack nodded.

"Now, Jack I'm giving you permission to date my daughter. That means you have her heart. And if you break, I'll break you." The man said scarcely.

Jack gulped. "Yes sir."

Agnarr laughed. "I'm only kidding son. But please, don't break her heart. Understand?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah. Thanks Mr. Anderson."

Agnarr smiled. "Anytime."

* * *

Once Jack left, Elsa and Anna retreated to the kitchen to each the dishes. Agnarr walked in and went in the refrigerator. Elsa walked over to her dad and gave him the biggest hug she could manage.

"Thanks dad." She told him.

Agnarr smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome sweetheart."

Anna awkwardly stepped over to her sister and father and started to laugh nervously. "So...does this mean that I can date too?"

Agnarr laughed at his youngest. "No sweetheart, you're still too young." He told her.

"But when Elsa was my age she got to have a boyfriend." Anna complained.

"Yes, that's because Elsa's boyfriend's father was my boss." Agnarr said before laughing. "Good night girls, love you." Agnarr said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Love you too dad." They both said. Elsa then turned to her younger sister.

"Anna, are you and Kristoff a thing?" She asked, smirking at her sister's blushing.

Anna quickly looked away and began scrubbing a plate. "No." She said quickly. "We're just friends."

"Really? Because friends don't kiss." The blonde said slyly. Anna gasped turned to look at Elsa.

"You know about that!?"

Elsa laughed. "I do now."

"Elsa!"

* * *

 **Hi guys! It's me again. Yeah I know, it's been a while and I can explain with just two words: SENIOR YEAR. That's all. Don't worry, nothing serious has happened I have just been busy.**

 **BUT ANYWAY...**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. This was just for those Jelsa fans! (Even though there wasn't a lot of Jelsa in it). Elsa and Jack are now officially boyfriend/girlfriend and so is Merida and Hiccup. Anna and Kristoff still have yet to get together but we'll get more into that later. I'll update soon maybe Wednesday since we get out of school early.**

 **Stay tuned! 😀😁😀**


	22. Secret Relationship

"Okay class after the success of our last play, we must keep moving forward. So that means there will be sign ups for our next play in two weeks." Ms. Gerda said handing out flyers to her class.

"Boy, we barely got done with the last play and she's already handing out sign up sheets." Kristoff said quietly.

"I know." Anna told him. The two heard someone sigh dramatically from behind them.

"Well get used to it because that's what show biz is all about!" Hazel said.

Both Anna and Kristoff rolled their eyes at the senior. "No one was talking to you." Anna told her.

"You didn't have to be." Hazel retorted.

"Is everything alright over here?" Ms. Gerda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Ms. Gerda." The three teens said in unison.

"Mmhm." Mrs. Gerda said suspiciously before walking away. "As I was saying..."

"You two are making me seem like a complete jerk to Ms. Gerda." Hazel whispered.

"That's because you are." Anna said, making Kristoff laugh.

"Shut up! If it weren't for you I would've been the lead in the play!"

"Hazel! Is there something that you would like to share with the entire class?" Ms. Gerda asked impatiently.

"No Ms. Gerda." The blonde said innocently.

"Good."

Both Anna and Kristoff glanced at each other and snickered.

* * *

"So, are you excited about auditioning for the next play?" Anna asked Kristoff as she placed a juice box on her tray.

"Uhh yeah about that..." Kristoff said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"About what? You are going to audition, right?" Anna asked.

The boy sighed. "Anna, basketball season is around the corner and you know how much I love to play." He said, almost in a pleading tone.

Anna looked at Kristoff in his eyes. She shouldn't be so selfish. If this is what he wanted to do she should let him. Plus he would probably look fine in the uniform.

"Yeah, I know." The redhead said. When she started to walk over to their usual table, Kristoff stood in front of her.

"Hey, I'm not putting basketball ahead of you, it's just-"

"No! I'm not worried about that at all, I'm just going to miss you being there, that's all." Anna explained, a slight blush creeping on her cheeks. Kristoff smiled as the two began walking towards their friends.

"Oh don't worry, you know I'll still be around. We have like three classes together." The boy said.

"Yeah but now I don't have an excuse to kiss you." Anna said in a flirtatious tone.

"Whoa, is Anna Anderson flirting with me?" Kristoff asked smirking.

Anna laughed and smiled. "Well, I guess I am." She said. Her dad said she wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend. He never said anything about flirting.

"Who said you needed an excuse?" Kristoff asked in a flirtatious tone, as the two sat down with the rest of their friends.

"An excuse for what?" Hiccup asked as they sat down. Anna and Kristoff both glanced at each other as a crimson red filled the both of their cheeks.

"Nothing!" The two of them said in unison.

All the other occupants at the table look at each other and rose their eyebrows. "Okay?" Hiccup said.

"So, what is everyone doing for thanksgiving break?" Hiccup asked.

"Football." Came the simple reply from Jack.

"Of course. Flynn, what about you?"

"My mom is making me and my brother go to our aunt's house. It's always boring over there, and smells like wet dogs." Flynn said, making everyone laugh.

"I'm going staying here for thanksgiving. Our family never travels during the holidays." Merida said.

"Yeah, I can see why. The holidays are the best time to spend with your family." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, thanks for the hallmark card punz, how inspiring." Her boyfriend aid in a sarcastic tone. Everyone laughed at this joke while Rapunzel just rolled her eyes.

"Well, Anna and I are going to our grandma's house." Elsa said, beaming with delight.

"Yeah, she makes the best cookies."

"I'm staying here with my mom and Sven, all of our cousins are coming to our house." Kristoff said.

"Well, is anybody gonna ask me what I'm going to do?" Hiccup inquired.

"Nope." Flynn said, making everyone giggle.

"Hey!"

"We're just kidding, tell us your plans for break." Jack said.

"Well, I am going on to visit my older brother at his college." Hiccup bragged.

"Ooh eating noodles in a smelly dorm. How exciting!" Rapunzel said in a sarcastic tone, making everyone laugh once again.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah so funny."

The rest of their lunch was spent with playful banter and joking around as usual.

* * *

"So...Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah?"

The two were sitting in the front of the school. The final bell had rang and Anna was waiting for Elsa who was in a meeting with student council. Kristoff decided to wait with her.

"Just to get things straight, are we...are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

Anna was shocked. She wasn't expecting this question.

"Umm...I don't know, are we?"

"Well...do you want to be?"

"Of course I do, it's just..." Anna trailed off.

"Just what?"

"Well...my dad said I can't have a boyfriend yet." Anna admitted.

Kristoff's face fell. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well...we don't have to tell anyone." Kristoff said, taking a step closer. Anna smirked.

Was her flirting with her?

"I guess you're right." She said, taking a step closer to him.

"Okay then. Anna, would you be my girlfriend?"

Anna beamed with excitement. "Yes!" She said. Kristoff kissed his now "secret girlfriend" on the cheek while blushing.

"Wow, I feel so rebellious now! It's almost like Romeo and Juliet. Well, without the dying, and the royalty, and the-"

"Anna, I get it." Kristoff said laughing. Anna blushed and then laughed with him.

"So, does this mean we can't tell anyone?" The girl inquired.

"Well, that is kinda in the recipe for a secret relationship." Kristoff said.

"Yeah, you're right. But can I at least tell Elsa? Cause she's going to get it out of me if she thinks I'm acting weird."

"Then don't act weird." Kristoff said, joking.

"But Kristoff, I'm Anna. I'm supposed to be weird." She said, making him laugh.

"Okay, well do whatever your comfortable with." The blond said, laughing.

"Okay."

Just then, a blue car approached them. Anna knowing this was Elsa, looked back at her boyfriend.

"Well, this is Elsa so, I guess I should be going now." She said.

"Okay, I'll see you later. I would give you a kiss but, you know."

"Yeah."

Kristoff watched as his girlfriend got in the car and drove away.

"A secret girlfriend? Yeah, I can handle this." Kristoff said before walking off.

* * *

 **Okay, I realize this chapter is short. Thats because sadly this story is finally coming to an end. All of the characters problems are pretty much solved with the exception of Anna and Kristoff.**

 **BUT DON'T WORRY!**

 **There will most likely be a a sequel to this story because they still have an entire second half of the school year left. The next chapter will probably be the last. I'll update when I can.**

 **STAY TUNED! 😁😁😁**


End file.
